


Два шарика пломбира

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Dark, Detectives, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Police, Post-Canon, Torture, Violence, ФБ-2019, Фандомная Битва 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: После падения Рыцаря жизнь продолжалась. Найтвинг столкнулся с новым опасным преступником и встретил старого знакомого.





	Два шарика пломбира

**Author's Note:**

> постканон Arkham Knight; многочисленные спойлеры к играм и DLC; описание каноничного насилия и неканоничного харрасмента.

Привычные плеск луж, гудение моторов редко проезжающих автомобилей и пьяные выкрики на улице сменились гулом толпы. Разговоры журналистов и активистов становились то тише, то громче. Порой они замолкали вовсе, словно надеялись, что так будет казаться, что их нет, но потом, поняв тщетность своих попыток, снова начинали гудеть. Иногда кто-нибудь выкрикивал обвинения, завязывалась драка. Шум не прерывался сиреной — полиция даже не собиралась выезжать, — толпа сама разнимала людей.

Глухой удар по стеклу за жалюзи вывел Дика из транса и заставил посмотреть в мониторы, показывающие запись камер снаружи. Кто-то снова решил кинуть в его окно ботинок — парень на одной ноге прыгал через улицу, чтобы забрать его обратно. Дик усмехнулся и опустил голову на стол.

Брюс предупреждал, что рано или поздно его личность раскроют. У него был план на этот случай — протокол «Падение рыцаря», до жути пафосное название, удивительно, что без фирменной мыши. Дик рассмеялся, когда ему впервые рассказали об этом, но смешного в этом ничего не было, ни тогда, когда лишь предполагали такую возможность, ни сейчас, когда это всё-таки случилось. Дик не знал деталей, но, как и ожидалось, Брюс подготовился со всей скрупулезностью. Ещё ночью с Диком связался фамильный юрист. Брюс оставил приличную сумму отступных и отказался от опеки Ричарда Грейсона, компания отошла акционерам, по завещанию всё имущество распределялось между благотворительными фондами. Он как можно дальше отодвинул от себя всех, на кого можно было юридически скинуть вину. Дик понимал, почему — он видел те репортажи, где все журналисты в прямом эфире в один голос комментировали разоблачение Бэтмена.

Через несколько часов в поместье прогремел взрыв.

Через два дня после разбора завалов и проведения всех экспертиз Брюса Уэйна и Альфреда Пенниуорта объявили мертвыми.

Через десять минут телефон и почта Дика разрывались от звонков и писем.

Брюс смог избавить Дика от юридических проблем — никто бы не пришёл к неродному сыну Брюса Уэйна трясти компенсацию за преступления Бэтмена. Но предполагал ли величайший детектив, сколько это принесёт проблем и без исков?

Дик повернул голову, не отрывая её от стола, и посмотрел в монитор. Рядом с миниатюрами видео с камер наружного наблюдения было открыто несколько статей из интернета — Люциус и Барбара не говорили Дику, но он и сам мог ввести своё имя в поисковик. Первые же статьи били в яблочко: не надо было глубоко копать, чтобы найти Дика и связать его с Робином. Ведь у Брюса Уэйна был всего один приёмный сын. И его перемещения удивительным образом совпадали с перемещениями Робина, а потом Найтвинга, которых раньше бы никто не догадался связать с маленьким сиротой-акробатом. Потому что никто не догадывался связать Бэтмена и Брюса Уэйна...

Дик провёл рукой по столу, пока та не уткнулась в кружку. Подцепив её за ручку парой пальцев, он легко оторвал кружку от стола — пустая. Вздохнув, он поднялся с кресла и потащился на кухню. Запасы еды подходили к концу. Даже доставкой нельзя было воспользоваться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выйти из дома.

Хлебнув свежий кофе из кружки, Дик поморщился — один и тот же вкус уже осточертел, — и вернулся в кресло. Обновил страницу поиска. Ещё четыре статьи — интерес понемногу спадал, да и разобраться теперь, что вымысел, а что попало в точку, было уже сложнее. Кто-то перевирал даты переезда Дика в Бладхейвен, кто-то всерьёз рассуждал (не забывая упоминать о своём психологическом образовании, конечно же), о том, что маленький Ричард Грейсон подвергся насилию (и, скорее всего, сексуальному) со стороны Брюса Уэйна и что на него силой надели зелёные трусы. Потому что какой ребёнок такое добровольно наденет! В тот вечер Дик себе чуть пресс не надорвал — возможно, ради такого и стоило потерпеть эту тотальную слежку за ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки. В подъезде, на крыше, вокруг его дома и в соседних зданиях — все ждали появления или Найтвинга, или Ричарда Грейсона, чтобы задать любому из них пару вопросов, пока тема была достаточно горяча для таких эксклюзивов. Дик в первый день вышел на работу и сразу же получил у отделения яйцом в лицо. Весь день телефон для экстренных звонков срывали с целью дозвониться до офицера Грейсона — капитан полиции Эмили Максвелл не задумываясь отправила его с сопровождением домой ещё до конца дня в безвременный отпуск. Надо было брать ближайший рейс куда угодно и затеряться, но он не решился и сам себя посадил в клетку, окруженную сотней глаз в округе и тысячами наблюдателей по миру. Кто-то из Лиги Справедливости даже предлагал помощь, правда, это бы только усугубило ситуацию. Дику нужен был план, но ничего лучше, чем попросить Тима ненадолго изобразить Найтвинга, в голову пока не приходило, а для этого надо было ещё хотя бы пару дней дать тому отлежаться — после выстрела Крейна парень не мог сразу выйти на улицы козырять прытью акробата.

«Найтвинга нет в городе со смерти Бэтмена, совпадение ли?», «Ричард Грейсон или Найтвинг Бэтсон?», ««Мы никогда не видели его в раздевалке со всеми. Думали, что он гей, а он скрывал синяки или костюм!» — откровенные признания одноклассника Ричарда Грейсона!», «Сколько мальчиков нужно Брюсу Уэйну, чтобы удовлетвориться?»

Очередная статья с заголовком громче содержания. Дик завидовал Тиму в этом плане. Никто не мог выйти на Тима Дрейка. У него были свои родители, его никогда не усыновляли, он даже не жил в поместье, а те редкие разы, когда маленьких Робинов всё же таскали на приёмы — представляли как друзей Дика. Барбара Гордон давно уже ушла на задний план, сейчас никто даже и не вспоминал о Бэтгёрл и её внезапной пропаже. Джейсон Тодд... Даже если бы кто-то докопался до него, то ничего, кроме заявления о пропаже и записи о смерти, в полицейских отчётах бы не нашёл. Поэтому пока даже в самых робких предположениях не проскальзывало их имён, а гипотезы разбивались о то, что Брюс Уэйн хоть и был всегда на виду, оставался человеком, про которого не было известно ничего. Любовницы? Родители? Бизнес-партнеры? Пожалуйста. Настоящий Брюс Уэйн? Ничего, кроме сухих фактов. Хотя что они могли найти? Настоящий Брюс Уэйн умер ещё тогда, в переулке вместе с родителями, и похоронен, когда Брюс впервые надел костюм. Дик знал это, ничего не спрашивая ни у Альфреда, ни у Брюса, потому что сам был таким же. Потому что была причина, по которой его забрали из цирка и усыновили. 

«Дай мне ещё день, завтра ночью смогу помочь, скинь координаты, где взять костюм».

Сообщение Тима вырвало из грустных мыслей. Дик указал пару мест в Бладхейвене. Здесь у него не было шикарного поместья, где можно расположить даже динозавра, Дик обходился тем, что было: эта квартира как основной дом, в подвале оборудование и байк, и несколько небольших подвалов и чердаков по городу, где он мог переодеться, уйти от погони, подлатать себя и пополнить запасы.

«Не забудь парик», — дописал Дик.

Он свернул окна со статьями и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ещё день, потом наблюдение за домом явно ослабнет. Кому нужен был Ричард Грейсон, сын, от которого отказались, если он не Найтвинг? Губы сами расползались в улыбку от мысли, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он сможет выйти на улицу, почувствовать свободу в движении, вдохнуть полной грудью на крыше какого-нибудь небоскреба и слететь вниз, в последний момент выпустив трос... Он потёр плечо — тело будто начало завидовать мозгу с его фантазиями и заныло от невозможности их исполнить. О жалюзи снова ударился башмак. Оставалось ещё тридцать часов до следующей ночи.

  


«Шесть часов», — отчеканил электронный голос из динамика.

Дик шумно выдохнул и упёрся ладонями в колени. Три часа тренировок, Брюс бы дал втык за то, что он так редко делает перерывы. Альфред бы добавил. Заурчал живот — мысль об Альфреде снова пробудила голод — Дик сел на пол и взял бутылку воды. В холодильнике остался последний кусок мяса, ещё была паста. Протеин в запасе, есть чем заменить белок в экстренном случае, клетчатка...

— Ты слишком много думаешь.

Дик запрокинул голову назад. За дни сидения дома это уже третий раз, когда он обращается к себе вслух — нехороший знак. Он много читал, изучал новые и зависшие дела из участка, не прекращал тренировки и удерживал питание — делал всё, чтобы не тронуться умом.

«Пять часов».

Выйдя из душа в небрежно повязанном халате, Дик сел в кресло, подпер подбородок рукой и открыл сообщения. Ничего нового. Написать Тиму? Точно ли тот приедет? Дик закусил ноготь. Не стоило. Тим или выполнит своё обещание, или имеет веские причины его не выполнять, значит, придётся подождать ещё ночь. Или не одну... Последнее пугало. Дик подключился к своему рабочему компьютеру в участке и открыл дело, которое начал смотреть вчера, — надо было отвлечься.

«Три часа».

— Дик, это срочно! — Барбара чуть ли не кричала по громкой связи.

Дик спешно взял гарнитуру.

— Что случилось?

— Ты у себя? Видел новости?

— Там очередное сенсационное заявление? — скучающе ответил Дик и открыл окно с поиском, перезагружая страницу. — Что теперь откопали из грязного белья Брюса... — конец фразы вышел медленнее, потому что страница обновилась и заполнилась заголовками свежих новостей. — Какого черта, ещё три часа!

— Это не Тим! — возмутилась Барбара и отвела камеру в сторону. — Тим со мной!

Дик открыл новость с прямой трансляцией. Журналист силился перекрикивать шум вертолёта, оператор брал в кадр то его, то прыгающего по крышам внизу... Найтвинга? На крупных кадрах Дик узнал свой костюм и провёл ладонью по лбу. Первые минуты ступор даже не давал проанализировать обстановку, но потом до него дошло, куда летел его двойник. Дик влез в штаны, лежавшие на диване, сунул ноги в кроссовки у входа и выскочил в коридор. Репортеров было меньше обычного, они даже не скоро отлипли от телефонов, чтобы заметить, что объект слежки только что выскользнул из убежища. Перепрыгивая через перила, он почти слетел вниз и, распихав журналистов, выскочил на улицу.

На него не сразу обратили внимание, а когда заметили, то первый же оператор был остановлен прилетевшим под ноги бэтарангом.

— Ты даже выбежал меня встречать, — Найтвинг опустился с крыши и подошёл к потерявшему дар речи Дику. Слишком много чувств и вопросов переполняло оригинал, чтобы хоть что-то сказать этой копии. — Ещё и в таком виде, — он усмехнулся, края шрама врезались в рамку маски. Дик всеми силами отрицал, кто перед ним, но факты говорили сами за себя.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец, вырвалось у Дика, он постарался подобрать фразу так, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже своей репутации.

— Хмм... Похищаю тебя, — усмехнувшись, ответил Найтвинг и, схватив Дика за талию, достал крюк, чтобы зацепиться за соседнее здание.

Дик возмутиться не успел, как ноги оторвались от земли. Обычно это он спасал жителей и относил в безопасное место, даже в этом же костюме! Но его так забирали впервые. Ухватившись за плечо (хотя лучше было бы обхватить за шею, чтобы не мешать), Дик закрыл глаза. В гарнитуре кричала Барбара, она наверняка следила за трансляцией и теперь понимала происходящее и того меньше, потом её крик сменился спокойным голосом Тима:

— Это Джейсон Тодд?

— Да, — тихо ответил Дик и вздохнул. — Выздоравливай, пока приезжать не надо.

  


Джейсон остановился лишь через несколько кварталов. Дик осторожно ступил на крышу и, как пришёл в себя, сделал шаг от своего «спасителя».

— Что за цирк ты устроил?

— Ты же у нас специалист по цирку, тебе лучше знать, — Джейсон усмехнулся и посмотрел по сторонам. Вертолёт давно потерял их, а нового хвоста, вроде, не увязалось. Он посмотрел на Дика, после чего нервно потёр шею и отвёл взгляд.

— Джейсон... — под маской и в темноте Бладхейвена Дик с трудом мог прочитать эмоции парня, который ещё несколько дней назад то ли был мертв, то ли без вести пропал, а теперь вот стоял жив-здоров перед ним, в его же костюме. — Почему ты в моём костюме? Что происходит? Зачем ты...

— Не включай Брюса, — огрызнулся Джейсон и провёл по лицу. Пальцы наткнулись на маску и дёрнулись. Он тихо цокнул и убрал руки на пояс, опуская голову. — Перехватил твой сигнал, узнал, что тебе нужна помощь, полгорода облазил с твоими точками. Считай, пожалел мальца...

— Ты его ненавидишь, — отрезал Дик. Барбара рассказала, как общалась с Джейсоном, пока ещё была в плену у Пугала. Тот был не в себе, настроение менялось посекундно, он не просто злился на Бэтмена, ему разум застилали кровавая ярость и ненависть, но он защитил её там, пока был Рыцарем Аркхема. Значит, к Барбаре у него претензий не было, как и к Дику, если он сейчас стоял здесь. А вот судя по тому, как ранили Тима, тёплых чувств к новому Робину Джейсон не испытывал.

— Как и ты меня?

Дик вздохнул и поправил халат — тут было достаточно ветрено. Он попытался нащупать пояс, но тот, видимо, выпал по дороге, поэтому пришлось просто запахнуться.

— Я хоть раз говорил, что ненавижу тебя? — спокойно уточнил Дик.

— Нет.

— Или что считаю своей заменой?

— Нет... — Джейсон окончательно опустил голову.

— Тогда в чём вопрос?

Джейсон замолчал. Дик подошёл ближе и снял с него маску Найтвинга. Десять дней прошло с той ночи, когда Джейсон нашёлся, пусть и примкнул к стану врагов. Десять дней прошло с того сообщения от Альфреда, что Джейсон Тодд скоро вернётся домой и все должны ему помочь, как смогут. Десять дней, как умер Бэтмен и воскрес Джейсон. 

— Где... — Джейсон замолчал, будто не был уверен, стоил ли спрашивать. Он не был похож на того дикого Джейсона Тодда, которого описывала Барбара и записи которого были в файлах Брюса. Скорее, он выглядел потерянным, хватающимся за реальность, которую не может выстроить. Его не было больше трёх лет, сколько из них его терроризировал Джокер, даже близко нельзя представить. И Дик не был уверен, что хотел знать. Сейчас он видел разбитого Робина, сына Бэтмена, своего брата, сломленного подонком, отравляющим жизнь Готэма годами.

— Если ты не будешь договаривать, я не смогу тебе помочь, — Джейсон дёрнулся от слов Дика и шагнул назад. Ему настолько неприятно слышать о помощи? Дик готов помочь и невзирая на просьбу Альфреда — так что это искреннее желание, Джейсон не мог почувствовать фальшь, потому что её и не было. — Он не выходил на связь с самого взрыва.

— Кто это сделал? Когда я пришёл, то...

— Он сам, — Дик пожал плечами, когда Джейсон удивлённо на него посмотрел. Неужели за столько лет знакомства ещё можно удивляться поступкам Бэтмена? — Я не знал всех подробностей, но подозревал, что он выкинет что-то подобное, если его личность раскроют. Не уверен, что он скоро появится — нужно время, чтобы стало безопасно. Может быть, никогда, может быть, уже завтра. Тут я его просчитать не могу.

— Он обещал... — Джейсон замолчал, но, поняв по пристальному взгляду Дика, что тот ждёт нормального ответа, тихо продолжил: — Он сказал, что мы сможем всё исправить...

Слова Джейсона терялись в завывании ветра. Дик ловил их по движению губ, по доносящимся звукам, но ярче всего говорило тело Джейсона. Его отточенные уверенные, даже дерзкие, движения рук сорванца, что некогда лихо скручивали покрышки с бэтмобиля, а потом так же дерзко начищали морды преступникам, сейчас пробивало нервными вздрагиваниями. В ту ночь Дик не пересекался с Рыцарем Аркхема лично, он встретил Джейсона позже, уже после разговора с Брюсом, но ему довелось видеть репортажи и записи с коммуникатора Брюса — Рыцарь Аркхема был в форме не худшей, чем Робин три года назад. Что Джейсон сделал за эти десять дней, что так поменялся? Или... Точнее, что сделал Бэтмен. Как всегда, подумал обо всех.

«Твоя смерть не принесла ничего хорошего, Брюс», — Дик слишком погрузился в свои мысли и не заметил, как Джейсон подошёл ближе.

— Дик, исполни его обещание.

— Я даже не наследник, чтобы отчитываться за него, но...

— А если я заставлю? — Джейсон вытащил пистолет и дулом у подбородка заставил Дика поднять голову. Вот теперь чувствовались и уверенность, и дерзость. Видимо, оружие успокаивало его, как бы странно это ни звучало.

— Как ты только посмел, — Дик медленно достал палку эскрима из-за спины «Найтвинга», включил электроразряд и поднес оружие к животу того, но не ударил током. — Позоришь этот костюм таким оружием?

— Я...

Дик вдавил палку под нагрудник, прокручивая её. В этом месте у костюма достаточно брони, чтобы почувствовать удар тока, но не свалиться в отключке. Джейсон выронил пистолет и отшатнулся назад, согнувшись. Дик вынул вторую палку, пока спина костюма была открыта, и поднял выключенным концом подбородок Джейсона, чтобы тот посмотрел в глаза.

— И как ты посмел подумать, что меня придётся шантажировать угрозами? Какого чёрта с тобой произошло?

— Это сложно... — плечи Джейсона снова опустились. Пока не время поднимать эту тему.

— Сложно мне будет объяснять, какого черта меня посреди ночи похищает Найтвинг, — перевёл тему Дик, отрубая электрошок.

— А разве это сложно? — Джейсон усмехнулся. Неловкую тему пока удалось замять. — Сын миллиардера, ведущего двойную жизнь, увлёкся его напарником, который часто околачивался вокруг этого же миллиардера. Всё звучит вполне логично.

— Отвратительно... — Дик с ужасом осознал, что шутка Джейсона уже завтра появится в большинстве газетных заголовков и, скорее всего, именно эту линию начнут гнуть СМИ. — Как мне теперь работать вообще...

— Зато никто не подумает, что ты Найтвинг, — Джейсон улыбнулся своей заслуге. — Неужели ты никогда не мечтал соблазнить красавчика-защитника Бладхейвена-а-а! За что? — Джейсон ухватился за живот после нового удара током.

— За слишком длинный язык.

Ночью по крышам в халате — сомнительное удовольствие, поэтому было решено отправиться в то убежище, где Джейсон забрал костюм. Это оказался обесточенный район Бладхейвена. Власти уже третью неделю безрезультатно пытались восстановить сеть, но местная банда Красных Быков, оккупировавшая район, перекрывала связь с миром. Дик собирался навести здесь порядок, план, как добраться до главаря и сдать его властям, уже был отработан, но наступила та ночь: Пугало, отравленный Готэм, точнее, то, что осталось после эвакуации, Рыцарь Аркхема... Дик повернул голову. Джейсон невозмутимо подбирал лучшую точку для крепления крюка. Дик перевёл взгляд на улицы, выхватывая красно-синие огни патрульных машин — там и тут он наталкивался на связанных преступников, оставленных как подарок властям. Брюс бы гордился — его Робин вернулся и снова вершит добро, но что-то Дику подсказывало, что это лишь на одну ночь, пока Джейсон был Найтвингом. Оптимизм (если в Готэме его удавалось ещё сохранить) Бэтмен вытравливал из своих протеже в первые дни знакомства.

Последний квартал пришлось идти пешком — крыши домов здесь совсем прохудились, стены ждали ближайшего землетрясения, чтобы окончательно сровняться с землёй. Дик сотни раз проделывал этот алгоритм: отворить ржавую решетку, спуститься в подвал старого общежития для работяг, отодвинуть бойлер, надавить на камень в стене. Бэтмен оставил им бесценное наследие из навыков по выживанию вне закона. Если подумать, преступники бы вышли из них не хуже, чем защитники, и даже доказательство рядом стояло.

— Что, и тебя не приветствуют на входе? Думал, первый раз мне показалось, — Джейсон усмехнулся, когда они зашли внутрь, и попытался нащупать карабин на спине, чтобы снять броню.

— Думаешь, я настолько страдаю от одиночества? — Дик опустил рубильник. Загудел генератор, и в комнате постепенно начали загораться мониторы и свет. Приложив ладонь к панели, он разблокировал компьютер и подошёл к Джейсону.

— У Брюса компьютер всегда нас приветствовал.

— А ещё нас приветствовал Альфред, — Дик подлез пальцами под один из ремней и зажал крепление. Ремни ослабли — теперь Джейсон мог снять нагрудник.

— Как он?

— Не знаю. Никто не знает.

Они замолчали. С рукавами проблем не возникло, а вот с поясом пришлось повозиться: у них была схожая комплекция, но всё же в бедрах Джейсон оказался шире, и теперь подлезть к защёлке было сложнее.

— Блядь, Дик...

— Поэтому я звал... — Дик, наконец, нащупал заветный кружок и надавил на щиток сверху, потому что пальцы под ним уже немели и силы не хватало, — Ти... — застёжка щёлкнула, и механизм ослабил ремни, — ...ма, — Дик выдохнул и забрал свою броню, чтобы вернуть её в стеллаж.

— Я уж явно полезнее...

— Думаешь? — Дик краем глаза посмотрел на Джейсона: тот снова начинал заводиться, следовало сменить тему. — Как ты узнал координаты этого места? У меня настолько незащищенный канал?

— Я получил доступ к коммуникатору Брюса, думаешь, твой файрвол мне помеха? — он гордо усмехнулся.

— Действительно, — Дик улыбнулся в ответ. Джейсон словно ребёнок: легко злился, но так же легко вёлся на простые уловки. Однако ребёнок был не так опасен, как кто-то со сноровкой Робина и Джокером в голове. Не стоило заигрываться, если Джейсон поймёт всё неправильно, то их ждёт ещё одна катастрофа. — Снимай костюм и верни его на место, — Дик указал на шкаф.

— Да-да, — Джейсон бросил пояс на кресло и начал расстегивать замки, стягивающие костюм.

Дик снял халат и штаны и подошёл к шкафу с одеждой. Особого разнообразия не было, зато всегда найдётся, в чём выйти в люди. Дик подошёл к компьютеру и ввёл адрес сайта, на котором последний раз смотрел прямой репортаж. Судя по статье, журналисты и правда начали выдвигать смелые догадки о личной жизни Найтвинга и Ричарда Грейсона (Дика аж передёрнуло от такого), а также решили дождаться последнего, чтобы взять у него комментарий. Дик уже устал удивляться и повернулся к Джейсону. Тот всё возился с нижней частью костюма, пытаясь стянуть трико.

— Как ты его носишь... — заполнил неловкую паузу Джейсон, прикрывая собственное бессилие перед куском тряпки. Дорогой, прочной, пуленепробиваемой военной тряпки.

— Я не надеваю нижнее бельё, — Дик безотрывно смотрел на тело Джейсона, покрытое ожогами и шрамами. Несложно предположить, что Джокер изгалялся как мог над пареньком Бэтмена тот год, что Джейсон провёл в заточении, но видеть следы его издевательств всё равно было больно.

— Что?..

— Так удобнее, — Дик без стыда пожал плечами, не видя проблемы в том, чтобы дать себе больше свободы в движениях. 

— Ты точно не хотел бы встречаться с Найтвингом? — Джейсон попробовал скрыть смущение за колкостью и тут же снова получил палкой эскрима по голове. — Эй! — он резко разогнулся и замер — Дик дотронулся до клейма на щеке, пальцы медленно провели по контуру буквы «J».

Когда Брюс пересматривал видео от Джокера раз за разом, пытаясь найти хотя бы какую-то зацепку, где искать Джейсона: слышный лишь анализатором звук, любую надпись на стене, мельчайшие колебания кадра, — всё было без толку. Тим помогал с разбором звуков и кадра, Барбара пыталась проследить информационный след, Дик же продолжал исступленно смотреть в экран, где искалеченный Джейсон получал очередную порцию побоев, и не мог оторвать взгляда от этого клейма. Тогда мысли метались от «Стоило убить клоуна ещё при первой встрече и не слушать Брюса» до «Почему сейчас, почему не когда Робином был я? Ведь я был меньше, это было проще провернуть, неужели Джокеру не хватало безумия?». Пришёл ли он сам к этому или думал так под влиянием Бэтмена и Джокера, было неважно. То, что случилось с Джейсоном, стало точкой невозврата для всей их семьи. Брюс каждый день винил себя в случившемся — такого короткого поводка воспитания, как у Тима, не было ещё ни у кого. Джейсон мог сам броситься за Джокером, чтобы принести возмездие, и с горячей головой попасть в ловушку, Тиму не давали и шанса пойти на поводу эмоций. И вряд ли это пошло на пользу их отношениям с Брюсом. Барбара, сколько бы ни старалась скрыть своих эмоций, однажды всё-таки призналась, что ей ещё мало досталось от клоуна. За те слова она до сих пор себя корила. Дик же навсегда запомнил клеймо, что мельтешило на экране. Если бы он не оставил Брюса, у Джокера не было бы даже шанса провернуть подобное. Барбара, Джейсон, Тим — вряд ли бы хоть кто-то из них пострадал. Дик похоронил это иррациональное чувство вины уже давно, но сейчас оно скреблось внутри, заставляя сжиматься грудь.

Джейсон попятился назад и закрыл лицо рукой. Его снова проняла дрожь.

— Предлагаю поесть, — голос прозвучал грубо, часть фразы утонула в хрипе — горло пересохло. Он собрал одежду Джейсона и кинул ему. — Прогуляемся?

Джейсон выглянул из-под капюшона и с недоверием посмотрел на официантку. Он резко склонился над столом, когда та ушла.

— Ты уверен?

— В чём? Думаешь, у них несвежее мясо в бургерах? Нет, я точно...

— Я о тебе, — Джейсон опустился обратно на диван и потёр щёку, заклеенную пластырем. Ещё не привык, но не сопротивлялся, когда его наклеивали, чтобы шрам не привлекал лишнего внимания. Джейсон вздохнул — спокойствие Дика оказалось заразным.

— Отбрось паранойю, — Дик взял стакан колы и закусил трубочку. — Ты переоцениваешь мою узнаваемость. Всем нужен Найтвинг, но никто толком не помнит, как выглядит Грейсон. Я же не Брюс Уэйн, в меня даже никто пальцем тыкать не будет.

— Тогда чего ж сидел на месте?

— Не у одного тебя проблемы с контролем гнева, — Дик сделал глоток и поставил стакан на стол. — Как Ричард Грейсон я мог сболтнуть лишнего, пытаясь не выдать себя. А Найтвинг не мог так просто выйти из здания, со всех сторон окружённого людьми, это всё равно что признать их догадки. Думаю, вариант: «Он был моим соседом!» тут бы никак не прошёл.

— Врагу не пожелаешь таких соседей, — Джейсон усмехнулся и тут же нахмурился — официантка вернулась и поставила на стол поджаренную картошку, тут же спешно убежав обратно за стойку.

— К слову об этом, — Дик подхватил с подноса картошку и положил ломтик себе на язык, закрыв глаза. Как он соскучился по нормальной еде, городским запахам, уличному шуму... Дик открыл глаза, Джейсон ждал продолжения и внимательно слушал. — Тебе же сейчас некуда пойти?

— Ну...

— У Рыцаря Аркхема больше проблем, чем сторонников, — Дик достал трубочку из стакана и указал ей на Джейсона. — Ты же не собираешься возвращаться в его личину и дальше терроризировать Готэм? Я тебя прямо здесь арестую, учитывай.

— Даю честное слово, — Джейсон положил руку на грудь, а вторую поднял вверх.

— Кажется, я такое уже слышал, — Дик подпёр щёку рукой и тыкнул в Джейсона трубочкой. — «Я не буду воровать твои кубки и сдавать их в ломбард, даю честное слово», «Я не буду таскать твои бэтаранги, даю честное слово», «Я не буду больше трогать бэтмобиль, честное слово», — Дик поднял бровь и улыбнулся. — Мне продолжать?

— Ещё вспомни, что я дал слово никогда не уходить в одиночку на опасные задания...

— Не буду, — Дик ткнул трубочкой в пластырь на щеке Джейсона. — Я не буду говорить о том, о чём ты не хочешь рассказывать.

— Дик...

— У нас мало тем для обсуждения? Что с жильём-то? — он улыбнулся. У него с Брюсом было много общего, всё же столько лет жили бок о бок. Но, даже говоря об одном и том же, они использовали разные слова, оттого встречали разную реакцию. Джейсон бы взорвался, откажи ему сейчас Брюс во внимании или заставь рассказать о прошлом. Скорее всего, Брюс бы тоже решил, что не время, но вместо тактичного предложения перевести тему просто бы ушёл, оставив помощника самого расхлёбывать ту кашу, что он заварил. Или он бы запер Джейсона в камере, как делал это с Тимом, чтобы защитить. Он, по сути, и Дика запер в Бладхейвене, каждый раз промывая мозги, стоило тому сунуться в Готэм. И почему Альфред говорил, что они похожи? Совершенно же разные методы.

— У меня есть незаконченные дела в Готэме, потом мне нужно будет место... Думаю использовать свои старые убежища...

— Как Робина или как Рыцаря?

— Как Джейсона Тодда. Была пара мест...

— Хмм, — Дик задумчиво посмотрел на Джейсона. Тот снова начал лукавить и говорить обиняками, но почему? К заточению у Джокера тема отношения не имела, и Дик решил надавить. — Будешь творить беззаконие? Убивать людей?

Джейсон молча посмотрел на Дика. Холодный блеск синих глаз без грамма сострадания. У Брюса был такой же взгляд, но его кодекс никогда не позволял перейти грань. Джейсон тоже не собирался её переходить, но он уже бывал на той стороне. Дик закусил трубочку зубами и со стаканом в руке откинулся на спинку дивана, не отрывая взгляда от Джейсона.

— Я должен тебя арестовать. Прямо сейчас.

— Я не в твоей юрисдикции.

— Это не важно.

— Да, потому что ты меня всё равно не арестуешь.

— Если придётся, я это сделаю, — Дик даже не стал заводить речь, что убивать людей плохо. С таким Джейсоном было бесполезно об этом говорить. Но как же достучаться до самого дерзкого из Робинов, который с детства не вылезал из проблем с законом?

— Ваш заказ, — официантка разрушила повисшую тишину. — Хотите добавить десерт?

— Нет, спасибо, — Дик улыбнулся девушке и посмотрел на Джейсона, который опять стал мрачнее тучи. Из-за разговора или из-за подошедшей официантки? Джейсон уже который раз так на неё реагировал. — Хотя... Принесите мороженое. Два шарика пломбира с орехами, один шоколадный, полейте карамелью и посыпьте вафельной крошкой. Спасибо.

— Ты...

— Я что-то перепутал?

— Нет, — Джейсон обессиленно вздохнул и улыбнулся. Кажется, он наконец-то расслабился. — Как всегда правильно.

***

  


— Мистер Грейсон, мы начнём через три минуты.

— Хорошо, — Дик попытался поправить галстук, и тут же подбежал гримёр.

— Волнуетесь? Это ваше первое интервью?

— Если не считать интервью для школьных и студенческих газет, то да, — Дик кивнул гримёру и сложил руки на животе, стараясь унять дрожь.

— Думаю, там вам не задавали вопросы про Бэтмена, — Вики Вэйл стукнула ручкой по планшету с листами сценария.

— Всех в Готэме спрашивают про Бэтмена, вам ли не знать, — Дик посмотрел на журналистку, та лишь пожала плечами.

— Вы же умный мальчик, мистер Грейсон, понимаете, что я имею в виду. Но если вы так снимаете напряжение, не буду мешать.

— Две минуты до эфира! — объявил режиссёр на площадке.

После того представления с «Найтвингом» скрываться от журналистов не имело смысла. Теперь оставалось лишь убедить окружающих, что Дик не имел ничего общего с супергероями и никогда не знал, кто скрывался под маской Бэтмена. Врать было несложно, лишь бы он не запутался в собственных словах. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая заученные фразы и сценарий. Пришлось даже оторвать Барбару от подготовки к свадьбе, чтобы, как Оракул, она могла в любой момент подсобить. Хотя лучше бы такой необходимости не появилось.

Дик внимательно слушал журналистку и старался следить за своими движениями и эмоциями. Сколько масок ему придётся сегодня надеть? Пройти по минному полю было бы и того легче. 

— Итак, мистер Грейсон, — Вэйл повернулась к нему, когда закончила вводную часть передачи с представлением гостя. — Каким был Бэтмен? Безжалостный к преступникам защитник Готэма был жесток и дома, или наоборот?

— Я не знал... Для меня он никогда не был Бэтменом, а Брюс... — Дик взял стакан воды со стола.

— Соболезную вашей утрате. Это большая трагедия для всего Готэма, — Вэйл положила ладонь на столик между их креслами и нагнулась вперед, Дик в ответ понимающе кивнул. Маска первая: горюющий сын.

— Я, если честно, — Дик усмехнулся и поставил стакан на столик. — Я узнал про Бэтмена уже после новости о его смерти и... Ну это же Бэтмен, вы понимаете! Он столько лет защищал наш город, неужели он не сможет защитить себя? Я надеюсь, что он жив, просто скрылся, ну, как это делал Бэтмен! — Дик развёл руки в стороны. Маска вторая: гордящийся своим героем житель Готэма. Он положил руки на подлокотники и вздохнул. — Я хочу верить, что он жив. Брюс напоминал мне родного отца — строгий, в меру добродушный, но бесконечно заботливый. Он не сюсюкался со мной, конечно, нет, — Дик рассмеялся, уж да, сюсюканьем тренировки Бэтмена и ночные вылазки в Готэм не назовёшь, — но он ни за что не дал бы меня в обиду и всегда помогал, чего бы я ни хотел добиться.

— Он оплатил вам учебу?

— Нет, он дал мне знания и возможности, чтобы я всего добивался сам. Дай человеку рыбу, и он будет сыт один день, научи его ловить рыбу, и он будет сыт всегда. Думаю, таким был жизненный принцип Брюса.

— Поэтому он научил вас самообороне? Говорят, вы могли постоять за себя и в школе, и в академии... Не похоже на обычного сына богатенького отца.

Дик улыбнулся. Вэйл заготовила много способов заставить Дика оступиться.

— В день, когда умерли мои родители, Бэтмен схватил преступников и тут же сдал их полиции. Потом Бэтмен нашёл и их нанимателя — даже недели не прошло! Думаю, любой маленький житель Готэма с детства смотрел новости как сериал про защитника города. Я хотел быть не хуже: обеспечить безопасность себя и близких, дать отпор в этом опасном городе, стать его защитником. Так что я учился этому с детства: в школе и с учителями, которых нанимал Брюс, но толчок дал Бэтмен, хотя теперь, когда это оказался Брюс... Думаю, он оказался ещё круче, чем я думал. Они оба, — Дик рассмеялся. Слышал бы он себя лет пять назад — убил бы за такую гордость Бэтменом и Брюсом, но сейчас он уже вырос из юношеского максимализма и понимал, что при всех своих минусах Брюс тот, кем стоило гордиться. Даже врать не пришлось, легкотня.

Вопросы про Брюса не представляли сложности. Стоило забыть про Бэтмена и заменить геройство на ночную работу, как по описанию выходил обычный отец-трудоголик, не посвящавший ребёнка в личную жизнь; Вэйл, конечно, не забыла припомнить, что Брюс славился тем, что завалил в постель чуть ли не всех готэмских красавиц. Журналистка пыталась продавить то, что Дик пошёл в полицию, потому что равнялся на Бэтмена. Дик ответил речью, что супергероика не подходит для обычных людей, закон защищает полиция, и такие люди, как мэр Гордон, служат гораздо лучшим примером для подражания. Всё же творить самосуд, подобно Бэтмену, незаконно. Он рисковал, ступив на поле моральной правоты Бэтмена и подобных ему. Эта дилемма была вечной: насколько правильно избивать людей, пусть и плохих людей, и оставаться безнаказанным, не нести ответственности за свои поступки. Но Дик пресёк эту тему опасениями за жизнь близких супергероев. Ведь стоит злодею узнать, кто за маской, как все близкие героя сразу окажутся в опасности. И когда ты сам вне закона, вряд ли закон тебе поможет.

— Но Готэму нужен был свой герой. На столько суперзлодеев надо иметь хотя бы парочку супергероев. У Метрополиса есть Супермен; у нас был Бэтмен. Время покажет, стала ли сильнее и смелее полиция Готэма, чтобы справиться без Тёмного рыцаря. И когда она справится, нельзя будет отрицать, что мужества им придал Бэтмен. Ведь защищать улицы придёт то поколение, что смотрело сериал про своего героя по телевизору, — Дик улыбнулся: кажется, ему удалось вырулить на правильную ноту.

Вэйл объявила о рекламной паузе.

— Легко же вы смирились с тем, что Брюс Уэйн это Бэтмен, — Вэйл пролистывала свой сценарий, пока ей поправляли макияж.

— У меня было много времени подумать... Да и не то чтобы я не подозревал раньше, просто это казалось наивными детскими мечтами.

— А сейчас не страшно, что, будь Брюс Уэйн жив, вы бы стали лёгкой мишенью для десятков суперзлодеев?

— Я офицер полиции, так просто уж не дамся.

— А если бы его раскрыли раньше?

Дик холодно посмотрел на Вэйл. Разум твердил, что она не могла знать про Джейсона, но сердце подсказывало: просто так такие вопросы не задавали. Робин и Бэтмен... Робины и правда всегда были лёгкой мишенью для злодеев. Но несколько часов верного заговаривания зубов, в ответ пара неглубоких ран или выстрел в колено, бесконечно много ударов по лицу (ох, сложно было сказать, сколько у них осталось родных зубов) — и Бэтмен приходил, чтобы спасти день. И лишь один раз у него не получилось. Один мучительно невыносимый раз. Воспоминания о Джейсоне выбивали из колеи. Дик прикрыл лицо рукой. Завибрировал телефон в кармане. Он посмотрел на режиссёра, тот показал жестом, что до эфира ещё две минуты.

— Да? — Дик провёл по лбу пальцами.

— Выглядишь хреново, — Барбара следила за камерами телестудии, а не эфиром, так что для неё шоу продолжалось. — О чём она тебя спросила? Что-то личное?

— Нет... Ничего серьёзного, — Дик опустил руку на галстук.

— Ты нервничаешь, она может этим воспользоваться. Переводи тему, если что, я с тобой.

— Спасибо, всегда выручаешь, — он улыбнулся, глядя в одну из камер. В любой момент Оракул могла отключить здесь всю связь или электричество, так что он действительно был как за каменной стеной.

— Вот теперь узнаю старшего братца, — где-то за Барбарой было слышно как фыркнул Тим. Теперь Дику точно стало легче.

На площадке на несколько секунд стало шумно: режиссёр объявил, что пошла заставка и скоро эфир продолжится, все занимали свои позиции.

— Шоу Вики Вэйл снова с вами после небольшого перерыва. Мистер Грейсон, — Вэйл посмотрела на гостя и, сложив руки на коленях, подалась вперёд. — Зрителям интересен не только Бэтмен. Пару дней назад нашему репортёру удалось заснять уникальные кадры, — журналистка указала на телевизор перед ними. Для зрителя, судя по движениям оператора и знакам режиссёра, выводили реакцию Дика и Вэйл в небольших окошках на фоне репортажа. В ту ночь оператор их канала снимал с земли и стоял за спиной Дика, получился кадр из-за плеча. Джейсона даже в лицо нельзя было признать. — Вы так восхищаетесь Бэтменом и Брюсом Уэйном, а тут вас, прямо как принцессу из башни, спасает Найтвинг от зорких объективов папарацци. Что вас связывает? Дружба? Для вас он просто напарник отца? Или вы любовники? — она переплела пальцы и положила на них подбородок, улыбаясь.

— Хах... — Дик не удивился вопросу, скорее поразился наглости задавать его в такой формулировке. Да, шоу располагалось поздно в эфирной сетке, но всё равно Вэйл играла грязно. Видимо, то, что Дик не ответил на вопрос в перерыве, задело журналистку. — Боюсь, мой ответ окажется слишком скучным для ваших зрителей, — Дик провёл по манжету пальцами. Стоило ему коснуться запонки, как Оракул бы обесточила всё здание, прервав трансляцию, но пока ситуация не была критичной. — Мы впервые встретились лично.

— Что-то не похоже. «Что ты здесь делаешь?» — ваша фраза. Да и слова Найтвинга... Вы будто давние знакомые, достаточно близкие для подобной фамильярности. Или вы настолько не уважаете напарника Бэтмена?

Дик с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Какая редколлегия у Вэйл! Хватаются за каждое слово. Он не мог подготовиться к этим вопросам: было нереально вспомнить содержание разговора в тот вечер, и Джейсон тогда не включил запись на маске Найтвинга. Небрежно брошенные слова и правда можно было вывернуть как угодно. Мелькнула мысль пояснить, что они уже как-то пересекались, но он только что сказал, что нет. Молодец, Дик, сам себя подставил.

— Сложно сказать, — Дик пожал плечами и развёл руки в стороны максимально расслабленно. — Я офицер полиции Бладхэйвена уже несколько лет и вечно слышу упрёки со всех сторон, что Найтвинг работает лучше, чем мы. Кажется, я понимаю полицию Готэма, — он усмехнулся. Маска гордого офицера всегда на него с трудом налезала. — Пусть мы и не были знакомы, наверное, заочно он мне не особо нравился. Тем более он первый начал с фамильярности.

— Отчего же? Вы ведь не были раньше знакомы. Может, вы что-то скрываете, мистер Грейсон?

— Напарник Бэтмена, конечно, знал Брюса Уэйна и его сына. Он сказал, что Брюс попросил помочь, если что-нибудь с ним случится. Видимо, так выглядела его помощь.

— Что же он не пришёл на помощь раньше?

— Видимо, у него были на то свои причины, я не стал спрашивать. Не предъявлять же ему претензии за то, что он не обязан был делать.

— Вы бы хотели продолжить с ним общение? Такой шанс стать ближе к любимому сериалу из детства, звучит соблазнительно.

— Пожалуй, мне хватит работы в полиции.

— А пообщаться не на рабочие темы?

— Боюсь, мы не сойдёмся характерами, — Дик улыбнулся.

Вэйл ещё пыталась парой вопросов продавить тему Найтвинга, но момент был упущен. Хорошо, что в перерыве позвонила Барбара, если бы она не вернула Дику уверенность, то сейчас бы он точно наступил на мину. Кажется, Вэйл была разочарована интервью; когда режиссёр объявил об окончании съёмки, это стало видно невооруженным глазом. Она швырнула планшет на столик так, что листы сценария разлетелись по полу.

— Вы врёте, мистер Грейсон.

— Думаете? — Дик послушно встал и снял пиджак, когда к нему подошли, чтобы отцепить петличку.

— Вас видели в кафе с молодым человеком в ту ночь. Если бы вчера свидетель не отказался от интервью, поверьте, наша встреча прошла бы куда интереснее.

— Почему же ваш таинственный свидетель отказался? — Дик спросил без интереса, но на самом деле такое поведение вызывало подозрения.

— Не знаю, может, спросите у своего дружка? Защитник он там или такой же хладнокровный мститель, как Бэтмен, если не хуже.

  


***

  


Ричард Грейсон оказался самой переоценённой темой для разговоров за последнее время. Газетчики и блогеры с каждым днём всё меньше обсуждали и записи с Найтвингом, и самого Грейсона — большинство разочаровало интервью на «Шоу Вики Вэйл», а те индивидуумы, что упорно пытались разобрать покадрово каждое движение и усмешку Грейсона, лишь вычислили, что тот что-то утаивал. Но любой человек не будет рассказывать всего, особенно после смерти близкого человека и шумихи вокруг собственной персоны — такую позицию выражала большая часть комментариев под конспирологическими статьями. Даже не пришлось просить Барбару помогать — всё утряслось само собой. 

  


Барбара с Тимом, наконец, закончили приготовления к свадьбе. Скромное мероприятие для совсем узкого круга людей. Дочь теперь уже мэра Джеймса Гордона заслуживала большего? Возможно. Отчасти именно поэтому они с Тимом и решили пригласить лишь самых близких.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — Дик присел перед невестой и поцеловал её ладонь.

— Перестань, это смешно, — Барбара похлопала Дика по плечу, давая понять, что тот может встать.

— Кажется, жениху не положено видеть невесту до свадьбы? — Дик посмотрел на Тима, который не отходил от коляски.

— Так я буду уверен, что она в безопасности.

— Сдаётся мне, что свадьбу вы оттягивали совсем не из-за оккупации Готэма, — Дик покачал головой и щёлкнул пальцами, после чего указал на Тима. — Точно! Паранойя. Вот что ты унаследовал от Брюса.

Тим хмуро посмотрел на старшего товарища, Барбара спрятала улыбку в букете невесты.

— Смотрю, праздничная атмосфера прямо так и сочится счастьем и радостью.

Тим вздрогнул от голоса за спиной и резко развернулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Вы по одному сценарию работаете, что ли? — Джейсон вздохнул. — Меня пригласила Барбара.

— Тебя?

— Тим, пожалуйста, не надо... — Барбара взяла жениха за руку.

— Да, Тим, не надо, — Джейсон улыбнулся, вздёрнув подбородок.

— Из-за тебя... столько людей...

— Тим... — Барбара тщетно пыталась одёрнуть любимого.

— Жалеешь, что не удалось защитить невинных? Не хватило навыков? Или папочка не отпустил, потому что сомневался, потянешь ли?

— Случись мне добраться до тебя, посмотрел бы, как ты запоёшь. Без своих пистолетов-то хоть чего-то стоишь?

— Не пацану с шестом мне это говорить.

— Ох, а может, проверим?

— Тим, — спокойно прервал Дик, когда откатил коляску Барбары в сторону. Не хватало ещё задеть невесту в замесе. — Ты проиграешь в драке с ним, не нарывайся.

— Слыхал? — Джейсон практически смеялся

— А ты проиграешь, если он придёт к тебе, когда ты не будешь ждать. Со скрытностью и умом у него получше.

— Ха! — Тим гордо сложил руки на груди. — Кулаками-то любой может махать.

— Как дети малые... — Барбара вздохнула и поправила букет на коленях. — Сейчас ещё будут ростом меряться.

— Я думаю, другой длиной.

— Какой? Ах... — девушка прикрыла покрасневшую щёку. — Кстати, насчет той девушки...

— Не сегодня, — Дик провёл по её плечам. — Сегодня твой праздник, а мои дела подождут. — он отвлёкся на перепалку Робинов. — Не жалеешь, что пригласила его? — тихо спросил Дик, склонившись к уху девушки.

— Нет, он тоже наша семья. Не меньше, чем ты, или Брюс, или Альфред... — она замолчала. Последним даже некуда было отправить приглашение — они всё ещё не объявились. Бэтпещеру, а точнее всё, что от неё осталось, обшарили вдоль и поперёк, но никаких зацепок или прощального письма не нашли, будто взрыв и правда был незапланированным. Но даже если это так, никто из присутствующих никогда не признает, что Брюс мертв.

— Тогда осталось последнее! Барбара!

— М? — девушка посмотрела на взвинченных парней.

— Кто лучший напарник?

Дик закатил глаза. Действительно, как только Брюс их бросил, детский сад остался без присмотра.

— Он, — Барбара указала на Дика. Кажется от такого ответа возмущение парней возросло до небес. — Джейсон, ты вечно считал себя выше миссии и мог всё испортить в последний момент эмоциональностью. Совершенно никакой заботы о напарниках, — Джейсон цокнул и отвёл взгляд, сунув руки в карманы брюк. — А ты, Тим, слишком много думаешь, отчего порой затягиваешь с атакой. На наших совместных миссиях ты вечно переживал больше обо мне, чем об успешности задания. Совершенно непрофессиональный подход.

— Но я ведь лю... — парень зарделся и подошёл к Барбаре. — Прости за эту сцену, — он склонился для поцелуя.

— Не делай так больше, — мягко ответила она и обняла Тима за шею.

— Да, не дела... — Джейсон не закончил, потому что Дик уже зажал ему рот ладонью и так и повёл на выход.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Дик отпустил Джейсона, лишь когда они вышли в коридор.

— Он меня бесит.

— Ты сейчас гость на чужой свадьбе. На своей будешь так выпендриваться.

— Джокер позаботился о том, чтобы у меня её не было, — Джейсон отвернулся и прислонился спиной к стене.

— Поверь, есть те, кому нет дела до того, как ты выглядишь. А вот своим поведением ты реально отталкиваешь людей, — Дик сложил руки на груди и встал напротив Джейсона.

— А тебя не отталкиваю?

— Я тебя слишком давно знаю, — Дик взъерошил волосы Джейсона.

— Добрый вечер, Дик, — хриплый голос за спиной отвлёк их. — Ваш знакомый?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Гордон, — кажется, тот только подошёл. — Да, давний друг. Барбара внутри.

— Спасибо, — мужчина кивнул и прошёл в зал. 

— Нам тоже пора, — Дик поправил Джейсону костюм и пригладил тому волосы, насколько это было возможно.

Джейсон послушно кивнул и ухватил запястье Дика, убирая его руку со своей головы.

— Пойдём, — спокойно ответил Дик и похлопал Джейсона по плечу.

  


***

  


Приказ капитана о возвращении на работу пришёл, когда Дик был ещё в Готэме — после свадьбы он навестил Люциуса и обновил снаряжение. Видимо, предлог зайти был настолько неубедительным, что ещё на пороге банши Уэйна его встретили словами «Нет, он не объявлялся, мне нечего тебе сказать». Дик не надеялся, что Брюс вернётся, — он был твёрдо в этом уверен. Вопрос только — когда?

Люциус предложил остаться в Готэме ещё на одну ночь, но Дику уже не терпелось выйти на работу, так что пришлось отказаться от радушного предложения. Вокруг дома уже не сновали журналисты, и можно было не только спокойно сгрузить «подарки» Люциуса в подвале, но даже проверить их. Правда, сообщение капитана Максвелл «Только попробуй не выспаться после такого затяжного отпуска» нарушило планы. Дик усмехнулся и закрыл подвал. Видимо, испытания он проведёт позже.

На работе часть коллег ополчилась против знакомого Найтвинга, но отношения с ними и без того не ладились, так что Дик даже внимания не обращал на подколы относительно прошедшего интервью. Капитан предложила работать в патруле весь день, чтобы не оставаться в офисе, но светить лицом на улице хотелось ещё меньше, поэтому Дик отказался, поблагодарив за щедрое предложение. Его устраивало помогать детективам на местах преступлений, выезжать на тревоги и заступать за дежурство, как обычно.

— Ты у нас теперь звезда, выходит? 

— И каково это, работать со звездой? — если звонкий голос не заставил оторваться от бумаг, то стакан кофе, поставленный поверх, явно мешал продолжению работы, поэтому Дик посмотрел на стоявшую у стола напарницу.

— О-о-о, просто великолепно. Девки в раздевалке без конца просят твой номер телефона, а мужики матерят по углам. За-ме-ча-тель-но! — каждый слог она подкрепляла тычком пальцем в лоб Дика.

— Разве что-то поменялось? — он ухмыльнулся и, убрав руку девушки, отпил кофе.

— Да нет, — она опустила голову и вздохнула. — Без тебя было скучно.

— Джин, ты же понимаешь...

— Да, — перебила она и положила папку документов на стол. — У наших детективов свежее дело. Слышал про маньяка?

— Со штопором? — Дик открыл папку.

— До газетчиков и это уже дошло?

— Агам, кто-то из наших опять всё слил... — Дик пролистал фотографии с места преступления. Журналисты всегда хотели превратить очередного убийцу в следующего жителя Аркхема, но тут они явно преувеличили. Штопор как орудие убийства фигурировал всего один раз: его нашли в шее второй жертвы. Кроме характерной рваной раны на шее, жертв ничего не объединяло — ни способ или локация убийства, ни социальный статус. По крайней мере, к такому выводу пришла полиция после осмотра очередного места преступления — Найтвинг же незаконными путями раскопал чуть больше информации. Пока он нашёл лишь одну ниточку, ведущую к торговцу оружием Стивену Лонгу, но тот ушёл в подполье, и достать его было пока невозможно. Впрочем, вот и подвернулась возможность проверить экспериментальные игрушки Бэтмена от Люциуса... 

— Грейсон, Чемберс, на выход!

Дик оторвался от папки, только когда услышал свою фамилию, поэтому не понял, куда их с напарницей отправили. Но приказы капитана не обсуждались, поэтому, взяв значок со стола и проверив оружие, Дик подхватил куртку со спинки кресла и побежал к машине следом за Джин. Та показала поднятый кулак, когда первая добралась до машины, — это значило, что сегодня она победила и будет за рулём. Дик изобразил на лице досаду, хотя ему всегда было всё равно. Детектив Хью Бисли, закрепленный за этим делом, с заднего сиденья назвал адрес, куда им надо ехать, и уткнулся в записи. Дик посмотрел на того через зеркало заднего вида и перевёл взгляд в окно. За недели, проведенные дома, он отвык работать в команде. Раньше, когда он оставался Робином у Бэтмена, в некотором плане было проще. Ничего не скрывать от Брюса и всегда ему подчиняться — всего два правила общения. Потом, когда второе правило оказалось в тягость, работать одному как Найтвингу стало ещё проще. Пусть теперь никто не прикрывал ему спину — больше его никто не ограничивал. Но в полиции, где нельзя нарушать субординацию, где он, как простой полицейский, не мог ни вмешаться в ход расследования без разрешения, ни шагу ступить, даже если так было лучше, — сдерживать себя становилось тяжелее с каждым днём. Что уж говорить о том, сколько приходилось утаивать, даже если бы это продвинуло дело. Вдобавок за недели заточения он отвык от того, что надо постоянно быть начеку и не забывать, что он офицер полиции Ричард Грейсон, а не Найтвинг без костюма.

  


— Ещё один откупоренный... — Детектив уточнил у криминалиста, закончил ли тот с фотографиями, и присел рядом с телом. — Что есть?

— Тридцать четыре года, зовут...

Дик стоял поодаль. Их дело сейчас — не помогать с расследованием преступления, а обеспечивать безопасность детективов и криминалистов, и следить, чтобы ни один гражданский не проник на место этого самого преступления. Руки чесались вмешаться, но без разрешения даже шагу нельзя было сделать. Он хотел найти этого преступника, изучал копии записей и фотографии улик, знал это дело не хуже, а то и лучше детективов в участке, и всё равно не мог ничего сделать. Не получив никаких указаний от детектива, Дик встал в дверном проёме, рассматривая тело жертвы. Что-то выбивалось из привычной картины в этом деле. Замок входной двери взломан, вещи разбросаны по комнате, на теле жертвы красовались синяки и порезы — но что это давало? Жертва не пускала убийцу в дом и сопротивлялась при убийстве, следовательно, преступником был или незнакомец, или тот, кого не желали видеть в доме. Но что же всё-таки было не так? Почему внутри всё скручивало канатом и заставляло всматриваться в картину преступления? Дик изучал взглядом каждый сантиметр тела, брызги крови на полу и стенах, рваные края раны на шее.

— Который раз удивляюсь, почему ты всё ещё простой офицер.

Дик закрыл глаза и вздохнул, развернувшись к голосу за спиной.

— Малыш Ричард даже не ударит меня? Неужели вырос? — мужчина рассмеялся и опустил ладонь на голову Дика, но тот увернулся, и ладонь упала на плечо. — Всё такой же юркий... Я несказанно рад тебя видеть! — мужчина попытался обнять Дика, но и тут последний шагнул назад и положил руку на кобуру.

— Ты какой-то нервный, Грейсон, — Джин дала мужчине папку с документами. — Вот то, что вы просили, детектив Маккини. Осмотрите тело? Грейсон, пропусти, — она кивком указала, чтобы тот освободил проход для детектива. Дик подчинился и проводил Маккини взглядом.

— Не ладите? — Джин протянула Дику стаканчик с кофе. — Разве он не...

— Да... — перебил Дик и помассировал пальцами переносицу. — Да... Что ты ему передала? Причем здесь полиция Готэма?

— Записи криминалистов. Пока тебя не было, появилось ещё два трупа, но не у нас. Думали, маньяк перебрался в Готэм, и наши уже хотели умыть руки и отправить всё местным детективам, но теперь это...

— Разве тогда не приезжает федеральная полиция...

— Видимо, пока ограничились сотрудничеством, — Джин пожала плечами. — Ты же понимаешь, как это работает... Поэтому вот, — она указала обеими руками на детектива Маккини, — радуйся! Твой бывший напарник теперь снова здесь! Мне говорили, вы отлично ладили. Почему ты так на него реагируешь? Ну-ка колись, — она толкнула локтём в бок и перешла на шёпот: — Давай же. Что натворил этот Маккини?

Дик покачал головой, отказываясь продолжать этот разговор, и перевёл взгляд на детективов Бладхейвена и Готэма, обсуждающих дело. Роберт Маккини, вечно улыбчивый, светящийся счастьем и позитивом, был напарником, который просто не умел затыкаться. Дик следил за жестами нынешнего Маккини, тем, как тот говорил, смеялся, подбадривал бывших коллег, и понимал — в Готэме тот будто стал ещё ярче. В прошлом Дик постоянно невольно сравнивал Маккини с Брюсом. Светлое лицо, яркий характер, постоянные шутки и смех — Дик долго не мог довериться такому напарнику. Многолетняя привычка кричала, что это неправильно, их работа не подходила для праздного веселья и беспечности. Но за время, проведённое с жизнерадостным напарником, он понял, что иногда надо перестать быть Робином, мальчиком рядом с сильным одиночкой, и довериться равному партнеру: послушать его совета как старшего, принять руку помощи и протянуть её самому, когда понадобится. Маккини и Брюс были словно две стороны одной монеты. Они занимали одно место в жизни Дика, но относился тот к ним абсолютно по-разному. Скорее всего именно поэтому, впустив в душу Маккини, доверившись ему, Дик по-детски обидчиво не смог смириться, когда того перевели в Готэм. С той же улыбкой, с какой он желал Дику доброго утра каждый рабочий день, Маккини попрощался с ним однажды вечером и больше не появлялся в его жизни. До этого дня.

— Грейсон, Чемберс, — детектив Бисли подошёл к офицерам, поглядывая то и дело на Маккини, — едем обратно, — сквозь зубы процедил он.

— Есть, — бодро ответила Джин и ухватила Дика за локоть.

— Вы осмотрели тело, детектив? Рана... 

— Думаешь, вернулся этот хер и у тебя право говорить появилось? — рявкнул детектив на Дика.

— Нет, сэр, — Дик последний раз посмотрел на тело, которое забирали медэксперты.

  


По возвращении в отделение Дик оставил отчет на Джин (та проиграла в камень-ножницы, пока они ехали в лифте) и сел за своё рабочее место, то и дело посматривая на комнату для совещаний, где Маккини с Бисли обсуждали сегодняшнее убийство. По губам читать Дик толком не научился — всегда были приспособления для этого — так что приходилось понимать по жестам и эмоциям. Видимо, Бисли, для которого Маккини так и остался обычным лейтенантом полиции, не хотел принимать во внимание «детективные потуги» того (об этом он ещё в машине бурчал), и сейчас на любую фразу отмахивался и хлопал ладонью по своим записям. Дик хмыкнул: вот так дело и буксовало на месте уже которую неделю. Позлорадствовать повод был, порадоваться — совсем нет. Снова умер человек, а убийца так и не пойман ни представителями закона, ни защитником Бладхейвена. И какой он после этого защитник? А ведь наплюй он на журналюг и отправься сразу на поиски преступника, можно было и избежать этой смерти. Хотя с тем же успехом он мог оказаться под стражей в этом же отделении полиции за избиение какого-нибудь преступника или использование прослушивающих устройств, или вторжение в частную жизнь, или... Дик усмехнулся. А ведь Брюс поступил чертовски верно — в их положении после такого «каминг-аута» только умирать.

— Джин, — Дик откинулся на кресле, чтобы увидеть напарницу, — я схожу за отчётом вскрытия.

— Сомневаюсь, что он готов... — Джин посмотрела на время и вздохнула. — Иди уже, — она махнула рукой и уткнулась в клавиатуру, набирая двумя пальцами. В полицейской академии явно не хватало курсов скорописи на клавиатуре. Дик даже сомневался, что они появятся в ближайшее время. — Хотя подожди, — она с прищуром посмотрела на уже вставшего Дика. — Там же сегодня Каммингс дежурит?

— Наверное, — Дик пожал плечами, делая вид, что не знает, хотя расписание всего отделения он знал наизусть: не раз пригождалось, если надо было добраться до чужого расследования. 

— Тогда, — она поморщилась, — он снова начнёт свои мерзотные поползновения, — передернула плечами. — Можешь не ходить, я потом зайду. 

— Не переживай, — Дик рассмеялся. — Он ничего мне не сделает. 

  


— Что бы ты ни собирался сделать, дорогуша, ты опоздал, — криминалист подцепил ногтём окровавленную перчатку и стянул её с руки.

— Я же ещё не сказал, что мне нужно? — Дик улыбнулся и прошёлся по лаборатории. Тела жертвы видно не было. Вскрытие уже закончилось или ещё не начиналось? Удивительно, но для Бладхэйвена сейчас был относительно тихий период. Не похоже, чтобы у криминалистов были дела важнее, поэтому вскрытие, скорее всего, уже прошло.

— Тела нет.

— А?

— Тела, говорю, нет, — криминалист снял защитные очки и бросил их в таз с очистительной жидкостью. — Горит уже, — он посмотрел на время, — минут десять.

— Как? Чарльз, его ведь только сегодня убили!

— Во-первых, вчера, — в доказательство криминалист протянул отчёт о вскрытии. — Между десятью и двенадцатью вечера. Разреши мне кто-нибудь закончить вскрытие, я бы сказал точно, но...

— Кто-то запретил?

— А ты умеешь дослушивать? Папа не научил слушать старших?

— Пожалуйста, мистер Каммингс...

— Ох, не смей, дорогуша, — Чарльз положил ладонь на рот Дика. — То Максвелл мне говорит немедленно сжечь тело, забирая работу, то симпатичный офицер меня зовёт по фамилии, когда мы уже давно прошли этот этап. У меня сегодня плохой день? Меня не предупредили, возможно, стоит подать жалобу.

— На чьё имя будешь писать, Чарльз? — Дик примирительно улыбнулся, убирая руку от своего лица. — К чему капитану такая спешка?

— Чёрт её знает... — Чарльз закинул руки за голову и пожал плечами. Откинувшись в кресле, он посмотрел в сторону камер хранения морга. — Прошлые два лежат, а это тело сказали сжечь ещё до прибытия. Запретили вскрывать, сразу в топку.

— Думаешь, кто-то заплатил?

— Дики-дик, — Чарльз провёл ладонью по груди Дика. — Тебя не учили не лезть в чужие дела? Столько работаешь в полиции, а всё не привык, что тут есть свои секреты, в которые если сунешь нос, можешь потерять не только работу...

— Да... — Дик снова вежливо убрал руку от себя и открыл папку с отчётом. Несмотря на запрет вскрытия, Чарльз записал результат осмотра и некоторые детали, оставшиеся загадкой для криминалистов на месте преступления. — Следы от уколов? Наркотики, лекарства?

— Ты меня вообще не слушаешь... — Чарльз снова потянулся к Дику, но тот отошёл от стола эксперта и направился к холодильнику с телами. Найдя по биркам номер дела со «штопором», Дик открыл камеру. — Неугомонное создание, — Чарльз подошёл и ударил свежей парой перчаток по заднице Дика. — Всегда помни о защите, дорогуша.

— Да, спасибо, — Дик убрал в сторону папку с делом и надел перчатки. Повернув голову старого трупа на бок, он посмотрел на фотографию свежего. — Не похож...

— Разрез на шее?

— Агам... — Дик провёл пальцами по краю раны. — Здесь кожа срезана, похоже на армейский нож, не новый. Но у сего... вчерашнего трупа, — Дик снова вгляделся в фотографию, когда щеки коснулось что-то холодное и влажное. Для очередного домогательства это было слишком, поэтому Дик перевёл взгляд и отпрянул назад. — Какого хрена?!

— Да что ты так, — Чарльз потряс запечатанным пакетом с лоскутом кожи. — Я думал, тебе понравится, — он положил пакет на грудь трупа. — Это «сего-вчерашний».

— Ты срезал кожу с... — Дик посмотрел на Чарльза с сомнением. Стоило ли благодарить того? Ему не хватало подобной зацепки, но насколько по-больному это выглядело.

— Мне сказали кремировать тело и не делать вскрытия. Никто не запрещал оставить что-нибудь на память, — Чарльз развёл руки в стороны. — Может, мне нравятся некоторые части тел... — его ладонь легла на ягодицу Дика, за что тут же получила хлёсткий удар. — А может, мне тоже не нравятся несостыковки. Даже не пытайся понять, каким ножом нанесли рану. Это следы зубов.

— Зубов? Хочешь сказать, кто-то... Выгрыз кусок с шеи? Это вообще возможно?

— При определенном строении челюсти, зубов, протезов... Ну и бесконечном желании и усилиях возможно всё, дорогуша, в том числе — прокусить и откусить кусок кожи. Правда, если был один укус, челюсть великовата, — Чарльз расставил указательный и большой пальцы на пакете с кожей по краям разрыва. — Скорее их было два или три, — он показал предположительные места укусов. — Так что это или каннибал, или маньяк со специфичными вкусами... Рана ровная, жертва или только умерла перед укусом, или была без сознания. Учитывая следы побоев на теле, думаю, жертву пытались обезвредить, потом уже укусили.

— Возможно, что-то вкололи...

— Да, скорее всего. След от инъекции среди остальных ран не заметили. Времени на вскрытие не было, точная причина смерти неизвестна, так что можно лишь догадываться. Вот ещё один важный момент, — Чарльз провёл по тонкой линии на теле прошлой жертвы. — Это след от ножа. Удар с летальным исходом, приходится в шею, разрывает артерию. В отличие от прочих ран, — он обвёл тело. Все жертвы были с многочисленными ножевыми, часть из которых обеспечивала смертельную потерю крови, — такой есть у всех. Дальше уже срезается верхний слой кожи. Зачем — это уже задачка для профайлеров. Но вот у «новенького» этого следа не было.

— У нас новый убийца?

— Я этого не говорил, я лишь предположил... Может, твой дружок поможет с этим? Страж Бладхейвена с крепким орехом сзади, — Чарльз закатил глаза и вздохнул. — Заглянешь ему в глаза своими чертовски ангельскими голубыми глазками, он притянет тебя к себе, — Чарльз подкреплял слова действиями, — спросит бархатным голосом: «Что случилось, Дик?» и раскроет все преступления этого города...

— Чарльз, — Дик даже пропустил очередную выходку криминалиста, вспомнив ночь, когда «Найтвинг» унёс его от журналистов. Отодрав чужую ладонь от своего зада, Дик сжал её и свободной рукой мягко отстранил криминалиста, толкнув в грудь. — Он знакомый Брюса, а не мой дружок, договорились?

— Дорогуша, знакомые отцов обычно не похищают людей посреди ночи в одних халатах. Кстати, этот халат...

— Спасибо за помощь, Чарльз! — перебил Дик, сняв перчатку так, чтобы она «случайно» ударила криминалиста по лицу. — Прости, но мне надо ещё отнести твой отчёт детективам, — Дик улыбнулся и, подхватив папку, вышел из лаборатории.

  


— И ты просто оставишь это без внимания? — Джин встретила Дика на выходе из лаборатории. Видимо, он порядком задержался, и она уже успела закончить с отчетом.

— Что? — Дик передал результаты экспертизы напарнице и кивнул головой в сторону лестницы. 

— Да, пойдём, — она похлопала папкой по ладони, заходя в лифт. — И всё же.

— Всё же что?

— Не надо вот этого, — она махнула рукой перед лицом Дика. — Он домогается тебя! Я уже не первый раз это замечаю!

Дик с трудом удержался от вопроса «Кто?» в ответ, с ней действительно сложно было притворяться дураком. Джин продолжала сверлить взглядом, требуя ответа.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, — Дик прервал возмущения Джин. — Поверь, если он перейдёт границу, я смогу постоять за себя, хорошо?

— Лучше бы уже пожаловался, и этого извращенца уволили к хренам... 

— Он всё ещё отличный специалист, — Дик улыбнулся на фырканье напарницы и вышел из лифта. 

Конечно, он не без причины сквозь пальцы смотрел на домогательства, правда говорить о ней вслух было стыдно и в какой-то мере даже незаконно. Не всё, что находили криминалисты на месте преступлений и во время вскрытий, фиксировалось в отчётах полиции — Бладхейвен был достаточно коррумпирован, чтобы скрыть, пожалуй, даже убийство президента, загляни он сюда. Всё зависело от количества денег или масштаба шантажа от заинтересованной стороны. Поэтому в расследованиях Найтвингу всегда не хватало деталей. Это Бэтмен мог зайти в департамент Готэмской полиции и делать там, что хочет, Найтвинг же в полиции Бладхейвена... Ох, об этом даже думать не стоило. Взяток Дик не хотел давать принципиально: если борешься с системой, потакать ей — последнее дело, поэтому пришлось искать другие пути к заветной информации.

Навести справки о самом несговорчивом криминалисте полицейского участка Чарльзе Каммингсе было не так сложно. Изучение аккаунтов в соцсетях, пара вечеров слежки — и у него в голове сложилась вся картина: тридцать с небольшим, разведён, живёт один, из проблем с законом только приводы за мелкое хулиганство по молодости. Подкопаться было не к чему. Наладить общение, попробовать подружиться тоже не составило труда, но Чарльз совершенно не хотел говорить о работе. Впрочем, слишком самонадеянным было решение залезть в лабораторию в попытке найти необходимую информацию самому. Дик запомнил надолго тот неловкий день, который до сих пор ему припоминал Чарльз.

Дик отключил камеры, дождался, пока все криминалисты уйдут, и пробрался в лабораторию, но этого оказалось мало. Чарльз вернулся почти сразу и явно не ожидал увидеть на своём рабочем месте юного офицера. Чтобы избежать расспросов, что же он здесь забыл, Дик решил воспользоваться последним фактом биографии Чарльза и сыграть на его гомосексуальности. Вот только для «я всего лишь хотел увидеть вас, о мистер криминалист» ему опыта не хватило: неловкие прикосновения и сладкие речи сработали бы в каком-нибудь клубе, будь Чарльз в подпитии, не обращая внимание на неловкости и с трудом считывая эмоции собеседника в полумраке. И пусть Чарльз воспользовался моментом и даже успел забраться Дику под рубашку (впрочем, последний тоже расстегнул тому пару пуговиц, чтобы поддержать легенду), обдурить себя он не дал. Когда Дик попытался убрать в сторону папку, которую достал из общей кучи, Чарльз лизнул его ухо, шепнув, что тот отвратительно врёт и зря пытается что-то украсть. За настолько близкий контакт Чарльз, конечно, получил коленом в живот, но пришлось признаться, что он не красть собрался, а такой вот жадный до справедливости — хочет расследовать дела, а не сидеть и отмалчиваться, как все. Подействовала ли история Дика на Чарльза, или тот в целом был своеобразным человеком, неизвестно, но с тех пор криминалист разрешил Дику самодеятельность в лаборатории под его личным присмотром, что порой напоминало осмотр. Особенно на первых порах, когда каждое появление Дика в лаборатории сопровождалось напоминанием о том неловком дне.

  


Дик методично стучал по столу ручкой, изображая, что поглощён раздумьями над делом, что, конечно же, не соответствовало действительности. Он лишь оттягивал время до того, как все отправятся домой, чтобы появилась возможность проникнуть в кабинет капитана. Должна была найтись причина, по которой тело отправили в печь. Возможно, удастся обнаружить хоть какую-то зацепку? Почту капитана Дик уже взломал, ничего серьезного не нашлось даже среди удалённых писем — ни угроз, ни «личных просьб» (по крайней мере, по данному делу). То же касалось звонков на мобильный телефон. С рабочего Дик достал только список номеров. Как ещё могли передать сообщение? Оставались только личные встречи и корреспонденция... Кто вообще сейчас писал бумажные письма? Дик потёр переносицу. Если об избавлении от улик условились при встрече, то придётся устраивать слежку за капитаном, а у него и без того хватало работы. Вариант с тем, что это была личная инициатива, он даже не рассматривал. Если бы капитану понадобилось уничтожить улики, она бы отправила на выезд другую группу, и в отделении тела бы даже не увидели.

— Идёшь домой? — Джин накинула куртку и кивнула в сторону двери. Кроме них в участке оставался Маккини в переговорной, корпевший над делом, и дежурные, уткнувшиеся носами в мониторы: наверняка собирали очередной пасьянс.

— Не, я думаю прорваться туда, — он кивнул на переговорную. — Мне кажется, наши не всё просмотрели. Хочу взглянуть свежим взглядом, — он невинно улыбнулся, будто так всё и было.

— Отважный офицер Грейсон снова ищет приключений и рвётся в бой? Когда же Бладхейвен тебя исправит... — она вздохнула и, поправив сумку на плече, махнула рукой и направилась к лестнице.

Откинувшись в кресле, Дик осмотрел оставшихся. Пожалуй, никто сейчас не обращал на него внимания. Пройдя между столиков, он подошёл к кулеру. Убедившись, что все занимались своими делами, он шагнул в коридор. На ходу натянув перчатки, он щелкнул по камере, отвернув ту в потолок (всё равно дежурный сегодня тот ещё ленивец и из-за одной камеры задницу не поднимет), и подошёл к кабинету капитана.

«В Бладхейвене даже не замках экономят...» — Дик усмехнулся, когда защёлка поддалась буквально спустя пару движений, и вошёл внутрь, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. В кабинете капитана было чисто: Эмили Максвелл никогда особо не вникала в дела, чтобы таскать их пачками к себе, а бумаги сразу после подписи скидывала на помощников. Проведя пальцами по столу, Дик осмотрелся. В шкафу у стены всё покрылось лёгким слоем пыли, сверху — тоже. Значит, туда ничего не прятали. Он присел, рассматривая ручки ящиков стола. Нижних два никто не открывал, верхние стоило проверить. Однако ничего кроме пары блокнотов, степлера и пустых папок он не нашёл. Дик покрутил в руках степлер и бросил его обратно в ящик. Куда ещё сегодня могла заглянуть их капитан? Тупила в телефон, смотрела почту, красилась у зеркала? Взгляд упал на мусорную корзину под столом. Нелепо прятать что-то компрометирующее на рабочем месте, но кто сказал, что люди на пике эмоций умны и расчетливы? В мусорке кроме грязных салфеток, порванных бумаг (документы полиции, конечно же, шредер в кабинете стоял без дела), нашлись обожжённые обрывки бумаги. Дик осторожно достал один, но тот тут же рассыпался в пыль. Слишком тонкая бумага, ещё и хорошо сожжена, вряд ли удалось бы восстановить содержимое. Он снял перчатку и нашёл фрагмент прочнее. Плотная бумага, плохо обгоревший глянец — видимо, раньше это была фотография. Значит, с письмом отправили некий снимок. Это уже мало тянуло на просьбу за деньги, скорее на шантаж с угрозой последствиями. У капитана было что терять: дочь, которая недавно пошла в начальную школу, болеющий отец, шаткое положение в полиции... Хотя последнее давало определённые выгоды многим чиновникам, чтобы её сместили.

— Что такого интересного под столом Эмили, малыш Ричард?

Дик мысленно проклял свою поспешность. Он потерял хватку за время сидения взаперти. Хотя нет, скорее этот чёрт Маккини при всех своих размерах умел удивительно тихо скользить по коридорам. Это бесило, ещё когда они были напарниками.

— Ничего, о чем следует знать детективу полиции Готэма, — Дик поднялся с пола и сложил руки на груди, глядя на Маккини. Тот с места не сдвинулся: всё так же опирался локтями о стол, ладонью подперев подбородок.

— А старому напарнику, который может и сдать? — Маккини примирительно улыбнулся и постучал по столу пальцем. — Это ведь вмешательство в личную жизнь.

— Ты не расскажешь, — Дик натянул обратно перчатку и вышел из кабинета. — Прошу покинуть кабинет моего начальника, мистер старый напарник.

— Почему ты так в этом уверен? — Маккини послушно вышел в коридор и встал рядом с Диком, ковыряющемся в замке, чтобы его закрыть.

— Потому что ты знаешь, что у меня были причины так поступать.

  


Взгляд Дика был направлен на бокал с пивом, но все мысли его крутились вокруг странного дела Штопора. Тот уже тянул на очередного пациента Аркхема... но почему он орудовал в Бладхейвене, или почему он и в Готэме пробыл какое-то время? Почему тело последней жертвы сразу сожгли? Капитану угрожали, или она выгораживала знакомого? Такой вариант ещё не приходил в голову.

— Ричард, — Маккини отвесил щелбан в морщину на лбу Дика. — С возвращением на Землю. Кажется, ты обещал выпить со мной, а не сидеть молча напротив, так и не притронувшись к бокалу.

— Кажется, это ты заставил меня дать это обещание.

— Кажется, влезать в чужие кабинеты не совсем законно.

— Кажется, покрывать преступников тоже не совсем законно.

— Малыш Ричард... — Маккини рассмеялся. — Всё такой же дерзкий и острый на язык защитник справедливости. Может, расскажешь деду, что такого противозаконного сделала Эмили, что ты копошился в её мусорке?

— Пока не уверен. Как и не уверен, стоит ли об этом рассказывать. Тем более тебе. Тем более при всех, — Дик пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди. — Как продвигается ваше расследование?

— Ну, нам не дали осмотреть тело... — Маккини потёр плечо. Судя по повисшей паузе, он тоже не понимал, почему капитан отдала приказ о сожжении тела. То ли ему никак это не объяснили, то ли он даже не спрашивал. — В остальном — очень странно. В Готэме он действовал как-то иначе, что ли. Судя по вашим фотографиям и отчётам, похоже на убийства в Готэме несколько недель назад. Но последний труп... Сомнительно всё это выглядит, иначе не могу сказать. Просто... Ну, знаешь, это чувство «что-то здесь не так». К сожалению, обвинение на этом не построишь, — он улыбнулся и провёл пальцем, стирая капли с изгиба бокала. — Откуда такой интерес к этому делу, Ричард Справедливое Сердце?

— Я так часто не слышал о справедливости с новостей о смерти...

Сначала эта мысль Дику показалась забавной, но под конец фразы язык не повернулся сказать, что Брюс — или Бэтмен — умер. Это было невозможно, все это знали. Джейсон воскрес, а этот-то даже не умирал. Правда, и новостей о нём уже давно не было. Сколько прошло времени? Наверняка стихнет эта шумиха, и он снова покажется, всюду сунет нос и всё вернёт на круги своя. Всегда же так было.

— Сочувствую твоей утрате.

— А?

— Брюс Уэйн...

— Забей, — Дик махнул рукой и глотнул пива. — С тобой я не хочу говорить о нём.

— Это жестоко, малыш Ричард... — Маккини усмехнулся. — Потому что считаешь, что я бросил тебя?

— Потому что считаю, что ты бросил всех. В этом городе и без того мало хорошего, чтобы равнодушно смотреть, как Бладхейвен покидают последние проблески добра. Молча ушёл, никому не сказав о своих планах, — Дик уже не знал, на кого сейчас жалуется: Брюса или Маккини. — Пиздецки красиво. Аплодирую стоя.

— Поэтому и не сказал, — голос Маккини звучал на удивление тихо и спокойно. Так всегда говорил Брюс, когда хотел, чтобы его услышали. Дик ненавидел эту интонацию у взрослых, она заставляла ощутить себя маленьким и несмышлёным, неспособным мыслить трезво. — Вы не отпустили бы меня. Я не смог бы отказаться от уговоров остаться. Готэм, конечно, не Метрополис, но там моей семье, мне всяко лучше.

Маккини опустил голову. В баре звучала музыка и шумели посетители, но за их столиком повисла тишина. Дик отстукивал по стакану пальцем в ритм мелодии, пропускал мимо ушей слова вокалистки и смотрел на блондинистую макушку Маккини.

— Ты лысеешь, — Дик глотнул пива и перевел взгляд в сторону музыкантов.

— Что?

— Лысеешь, — он наблюдал за певицей: как она сжимала стойку, льнула к ней телом, что-то мурлыкала в микрофон. Дик сделал ещё глоток и вернул взгляд к Маккини. Тот опять улыбался и бегал взглядом по столу, видимо, пытаясь подобрать ключ к следующей двери, ведущей к разговору. — Какие мысли у детектива Бисли по поводу этих трупов? — подвёл Дик к одной из нейтральных тем, чтобы не трогать те, на которые им обоим было сложно говорить.

— Говорит, Быки опять бушуют у себя, вполне возможно, что это их работа.

— А есть зацепки?

— Знали бы приметы, я бы тебе сказал, но ты же понимаешь, только Бык увидит своего издалека, — Маккини вздохнул. Да, про Красных Быков слышали все, но вот не видел никто. Ни одежда, ни татуировки, ни цвет кожи не обозначал принадлежность к банде. Их не задерживали, не совершали налетов, не вели слежку. Самостоятельно Найтвинг, конечно, пытался выяснить хоть что-то, но наблюдение ничего не дало. А в слухах так тесно переплелись небылицы и факты, что выбрать зерна правды не удавалось: группировке приписывали всё что угодно — от татуировок до отрезанных пальцев, скормленных быкам. Ходили даже слухи о том, что члены банды заливали красный пигмент в глазные яблоки, но уж таких индивидуумов на улицах Дик бы точно не пропустил.

— Ну, возможно, у Бисли есть на это основания, — Дик пожал плечами. — А что по убийце?

— Хочешь его сам поймать? Или её....

— «Её»? Думаешь, женщина? Как-то жестковато, не находишь? — не Дику, конечно, об этом говорить. Пару месяцев назад его не слабо приложила клоунесса, пытаясь освободить другую сумасшедшую с растениями, но статистика всё же показывала, что срезание кожи — не совсем женский профиль.

— Почти все убиты не сразу. Особенно крупные мужчины. Так что я склоняюсь к тому, что это женщина. Ну, или несильный мужчина, но сколько вреда может принести один доходяга?

— Джокер с тобой бы поспорил, — пробормотал в бокал Дик и щёлкнул по нему ногтём. Вариант с женщиной он ещё не рассматривал, но, наверное, присмотрелся бы к нему. Аргументы Маккини его не убедили. Или это проблема Дика, что его легко может уложить на лопатки женщина? Точнее отбить почки битой, несколько раз впечатать в стену и напоследок отправить к каким-то растительным тентаклям. До сих пор было обидно за то, что он тогда дал сбежать Харли с Иви из-под стражи.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Ничего, — Дик грустно улыбнулся. — Ты же знаешь: я с тобой не разговариваю.

  


***

  


— Мистер Грейсон, не хотелось вас отвлекать от работы, но, думаю, вам стоит почитать новости Готэма.

Дик это делал и без напоминаний, но если Люциус Фокс оставлял голосовые сообщения, тогда дело и правда было серьёзным. Искать долго не пришлось — на первой же странице всех изданий красовались яркие заголовки о бойне в доках. Количество убитых впечатляло, но больше Дика заинтересовало имя убитого главаря банды. Роман Сайонис не был душкой, и Бэтмен не раз отправлял того за решётку, как и Робин, каждый из них. Да что уж говорить, Чёрная Маска так давно творил беспредел в городе, что даже полиции удавалось его схватить (как удивительно редко эти ребята справлялись с суперзлодеями, впрочем, их можно понять). Но вот убивать его... Да, у каждого возникало такое желание, только опускаться до уровня преступников никто не собирался.

Дик проверил календарь. Завтра ему заступать на смену. В принципе, он успел бы разобраться с этой бойней, как-никак всего полчаса езды. Но был ли смысл соваться в Готэм Дику Грейсону или Найтвингу? Как невовремя уехали Барбара с Тимом... С другой стороны, хоть кто-то из них заслужил немного спокойствия. Остановившись на гражданской форме, Дик поехал в Готэм. Ещё недавно дом, в котором он жил, был оккупирован журналистами, так что пусть желтушные новости и быстро уходили с первых полос, осторожность не помешает. На крайний случай у Люциуса должен заваляться где-нибудь его старый костюм.

  


Офис Сайониса был оцеплен полицией, поодаль стояло несколько микроавтобусов журналистов — видимо, надеялись разнюхать новые подробности, но мало кто хотел мокнуть под проливным дождём у самого оцепления. Дик прошёл вдоль ленты, осматривая место преступления. Роман оказался здесь, в то время как «бойня» происходила в глубине территорий доков. Убитый вывалился с верхнего этажа офисного здания, потом его сбил грузовик. Умер на месте. Так было написано в полицейских отчетах, и судя по разбитому стеклу, разбитому грузовику и следам на асфальте — так и было. Дик провёл по лбу ладонью, убирая мокрые волосы назад. Сложно было притворяться праздным зевакой — он хотел своими глазами увидеть тело Чёрной Маски, чтобы убедиться, что теперь тот точно не вернётся.

— Не сидится дома?

— Офицер Кэш... Простите, комиссар, — Дик протянул руку для приветствия.

— Бэтмена включил? — Кэш кивнул на место преступления. Гордон знал о личности каждого из их летучего семейства, особенно после свадьбы дочери. А вот остальная полиция Готэма — вряд ли. Разве что теперь в супергеройстве стали подозревать всех. И сейчас Дик ощущал на себе оценивающий взгляд.

— Нет, проезжал мимо. Хотел съездить к особняку. Может, там уцелело что-то от Брюса после взрыва, — Дик передёрнул плечами. Конечно, ничего не осталось, но что ещё ответить новому коммисару? Дик и сам не особо представлял, что он здесь хотел увидеть. — А кто это был? Не ясно?

— Забавно, что я бы этот вопрос задал вам. Не будь Бэтмен мертв, я бы вызвал его на допрос.

— Что вас натолкнуло на такую мысль? Синяки, переломанные руки, бэтаранги в углах? Чем там Бэтмен отличался?

— Почти. Синяки, переломанные руки, гильзы, взломанные вентиляционные решетки, следы на балках под потолком и трупы по всему Даунтауну.

— Гильзы и трупы? — Дик почувствовал, как дрожь прошила позвоночник. Кто-то с техникой под стать Бэтмену и любовью к огнестрелу? Знал Дик такого, но верить в этот вариант не хотелось.

— Да, это не похоже на Бэтмена. Он нарушал закон. Постоянно. Но кроме ублюдка клоуна никто не умер. Да и тот подох от яда. Если бы не его принципы, все бы считали его преступником. Многие готовы были выйти на защиту, соберись мы его арестовывать, как того хотел прошлый мэр. Но это даже не понадобилось.

Повисла тишина. В ночь «смерти» Брюса Уэйна, в ночь, когда открылась настоящая личность Бэтмена, мэр требовал арестовать многолетнего нарушителя порядка. Сколько исков было от пострадавших, сколько преступлений совершил герой за долгую карьеру. Да, во имя добра и справедливости, но абсолютно против буквы закона. Дик снова поправил намокшие волосы.

— Спасибо за честный ответ, комиссар. Мне стоит идти.

— Да, — Кэш посмотрел на Дика и всё же добавил: — Ты же коп, да? Не становись как он. Парни в трико, может, и герои, но когда-нибудь толпа линчует творящих самосуд. Есть законные пути. И я рад, что ты уже выбрал его.

— Да... — Дик нащупал значок офицера в кармане куртки и сжал его. Он выбрал путь закона, но всё же приходилось добираться до цели и кривыми дорожками... А была ли надобность? Ситуации правда оказывались безвыходными, или это Бэтмен научил их тому, что законные пути никуда не приведут? Дик провёл пальцем по надписи «Бладхейвен» на значке. Работа в полиции не раз показывала, что Бэтмен ошибался насчёт того, что полиция ничего не может. Дик ухмыльнулся. Видимо, его судьба не придерживаться одного пути, а пользоваться всеми средствами, если они эффективны.

Дик обошёл квартал; Даунтаун Готэма пах рыбой, морем, порохом... Излюбленное место отбросов вроде Чёрной Маски, или Пингвина, или Джокера. Дик свернул в переулок, стараясь не шибко крутить головой по сторонам — местные не любили свидетелей. Прислушиваясь к прохожим и бродягам, он надеялся наткнуться на какого-нибудь зеваку, вдохновенно рассказывающего о вчерашнем происшествии. И встретил таких не раз и не два. У кого-то это был мелькнувший рыцарь в доспехах, что указывало на Азраила, но огнестрел? Не его конёк, хотя выучка определенно Бэтменовская. Кому-то привиделась кошачья грация. Женщина-Кошка? Аарон не упоминал многочисленные глубокие царапины, а проигнорировать их сложно. У самого Дика до сих пор болели три шрама под ребром от острых когтей. Красный капюшон и два пистолета. Что-то новенькое для Готэма. И ничего, что бы указывало на их семейство. Дик замедлил шаг и нашёл неприметный угол, чтобы подслушать чужой разговор.

— Отвечаю, у него вот тут было что-то блестящее, красное!

— В смысле вот тут?

— Да-да! Как у этого, ну этого! Ну который начистил рыло Тревору в прошлом году, тот ещё все твердил про ёбучую птицу. У Вингнайта!

Дик набрал воздуха в грудь. Нет, уж кого-кого, а его точно здесь не было, что за бред. Лучше бы Дэдшота назвал, скорей бы поверили.

— Ты уверен, что Вингнайт — это правильно?

— А ты ещё, блядь, кто?

Дик посмотрел в сторону набычившихся громил. У прохожего, вмешавшегося в их разговор, голос звучал до боли знакомо.

«Вот дерьмо...»

Дик выскочил вперёд.

— Я с тобой разговариваю, утырок, — бугай схватил за шиворот выскочку и встряхнул.

— Чел, не кипятись, а? — Дик сжал руку, державшую нарушителя покоя. — Мой друг сегодня перепил немного...

— А ты хочешь получить за своего дружка?

— Думаю, — свободной рукой Дик достал значок, — никто здесь не хочет получить. А может, вы хотите поделиться со мной деталями происшествия, о котором вы только что увлечённо рассказывали?

Громила чертыхнулся и разжал кулак, после чего примирительно поднял руки вверх. Пожелав «двум пидрилам» дальнего пути, он скрылся со своими дружками в переулках.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Джейсон? — Дик развернулся к парню, но тот уже не слушал его. Даже в шуме дождя, тарабанящего по металлическим крышкам мусорных баков, было слышно его шумное сбитое дыхание. — Джейсон? — Дик поднял его лицо, парень едва стоял на ногах и, казалось, вот-вот упадёт. — И в таком состоянии ты нарывался на драку?

— Отъебись...

— Конечно, — Дик закинул Джейсона себе на спину и чуть не свалился — туфли скользили по грязи переулка. — Обязательно, когда ты сможешь меня нормально послать.

  


Бэтмен настолько полагался на свои гаджеты, что пещеры и часовой башни посреди города ему не хватало. В Башне Уэйна на всякий случай находилась потайная комната. В черте города располагалась лаборатория, о местоположении которой, кажется, не знал только ленивый, судя по тому, что там побывали и Харли, и Пугало, и ещё почти десяток недоджокеров. А вот с убежищами дела обстояли хуже. К счастью, Тим успел организовать себе несколько после разрушения особняка Уэйнов. Вот это правильный подход, очень кстати, когда тебя ранили на окраине города и ты не можешь вызвать ни дворецкого, ни Люциуса, ни суперджет. То есть бэтджет. Получив от Барбары координаты ближайшего такого убежища, Дик отвёл туда Джейсона.

— Джейсон? Джейсон?.. — Дик уложил Джейсона на кровать и похлопал по щекам, но бесполезно, парень покрылся испариной и не реагировал на окружающий мир. — Надеюсь, тут хватит медикаментов...

Дик плохо думал о Тиме, если не рассчитывал найти достаточно медикаментов. Парень не просто держал аптечку — он был готов к тому, что в любой момент нападут все пациенты Аркхема во всеоружии. Убедившись, что за лекарствами бежать не надо, Дик скинул куртку и вернулся осмотреть Джейсона. Наспех обработанные раны, местами абы как перевязанные, засохшая кровь на бинтах — неудивительно, что кое-кто едва стоял на ногах.

— Тихо-тихо... — Джейсон зашипел, стоило Дику начать сдирать пластырь. 

Мысленно выругавшись на гноящиеся раны, Дик взял марлю, сложил её несколько раз и вставил в рот раненому. Болевой порог у Робинов всегда был завышен, так что вырубиться Джейсон не должен был, а вот язык может и прикусить. Перекись пенилась, попадая на раны, Джейсон выгибался и мычал в марлю, так и не открывая глаз. Дик положил ему ладонь на лоб — температура высокая, пришлось поставить укол. Он обвел взглядом тело Джейсона. Бок — два ножевых, одно надо было зашивать. Плечо — огнестрельная рана от пули. Дик приподнял тело Джейсона. Пуля не прошла навылет. Он достал пинцет и опустил его в раневой канал, нащупал пулю внутри. Первичный некроз тканей уже прошёл, кому-то и до вторичного было недалеко. 

— Так бы и дал тебе за такое, да черт его знает, куда тебя безопасно сейчас бить... — Дик набрал таз теплой воды и набрал полотенец, какие только нашел в убежище.

  


— Какого хера... — хриплый голос Джейсона оторвал Дика от телефона. Через пару часов начиналась смена, а он всё ещё был в Готэме. К счастью, Джейсон очнулся раньше, чем пришлось просить отгул.

— Это моя реплика, — Дик смотрел на Джейсона, который медленно приходил в себя.

— Ты... — Джейсон сел на кровати и провёл рукой по лицу, он хотел поднести и вторую, но браслет наручников, прицепленный к кровати, ему не дал. — Что?..

— Как понимаю, — Дик убрал телефон в карман и пересел на кровать перед Джейсоном, — это про тебя трубят все новости Готэма? — тот ответил хмурым взглядом. — Ты даже оправдываться не собираешься? Джейсон, какого хера на тебя нашло?

— Тебе не понять, — Джейсон отвёл взгляд в сторону и потряс прикованной рукой, — Сними с меня это.

— Не сниму, — наотрез отказался Дик и повернул лицо Джейсона обратно к себе. — Ты по уши в дерьме. И если я тебе помог, имей совесть и объясни, почему ты всё это сделал.

— Я не обязан, — Джейсон убрал от себя руку Дика и посмотрел на наручники. Он легко мог взломать такие подручными средствами. На худой конец — выбить из сустава большой палец и снять.

— Даже не думай, — Дик встал с кровати и кинул в Джейсона его одежду. — Одевайся, ты едешь со мной.

— Куда? Сдашь меня полиции?

— Пока ко мне домой, тебе надо долечиться. Оставить тебя одного я не смогу, поэтому будешь терпеть, пока не вылечишься. И только попробуй сбежать, я уже зашил в тебя жучок. — Дик кивнул на плечо Джейсона. — Мог бы и сам вынуть пулю. Рука лишней не бывает.

— Мелочи...

— «Я забыл проверить и не смог нормально обработать раны. Спасибо тебе, Дик, что спас мне жизнь» — это ты хотел сказать.

Джейсон исподлобья посмотрел на Дика и натянул футболку на голову. Одна рука и голова пролезли, а вот дальше никак — мешала прикованная к кровати рука. Он поднял её, намекая, что так не сможет ни одеться, ни уехать. Дик вздохнул и достал ключи от наручников.

  


Оставался ещё час до смены, когда они доехали до квартиры. Дик строго посмотрел на Джейсона — всю дорогу тот хрипел ему в спину, ему явно следовало отлежаться хотя бы пару дней, но будет ли он послушно это делать, или снова отправится причинять справедливость? Дик ухватил Джейсона за наручник и поднялся наверх вместе с ним.

— Еда в холодильнике, лекарства в верхнем шкафу над раковиной. Если что-то понадобится и не найдёшь — звони. Ты услышал?

Джейсон кивнул. Он старался держаться уверенно, но было видно, что он с трудом стоит ровно. Дик вздохнул.

— Кинь одежду в стирку, можешь пока взять мою. Тебе что-нибудь купить? — Дик надел свою рабочую форму и проверил экипировку.

— Патроны? 45 калибр, если можно.

— Я всё ещё могу засадить тебя за решётку, не испытывай моё терпение.

— Так засади. Я выберусь, так же как и любой из этих ублюдков, которых вы вечно притаскивали в полицию Готэма.

— Мы, — поправил Дик. — Ты тоже один из нас, вспомни об этом, Джейсон, — Дик снял с него наручники и вышел из квартиры. Разговаривать с Джейсоном — всё равно что пытаться вразумить подростка. Неужели Брюсу было с ними так же тяжело? Они ведь тоже не раз препирались из-за мелочей. Хотя хуже всего было определенно Альфреду. У того-то ещё и сам Брюс препирался. Эта мысль позабавила, но снова напомнила о том, что эти двое так и не объявились. Впервые за долгое время он бы не отказался от совета Брюса, если честно. И в кои-то веки даже послушался бы его без вопросов.

  


По дороге Дик прокручивал в голове их разговор. На третьем повторе он проверил, при нём ли пистолет. Ни разу за всё время службы он им не воспользовался, да и не собирался, пока... получалось обходиться без него. Но если придётся, сможет ли он спустить курок? Так же спокойно, как Джейсон... Нет, так он не сможет, даже если иного выхода не будет. Сколько раз они делали буквально то же самое без единого выстрела? Дик не знал, то ли злиться на Джейсона, то ли простить, но отдать полиции. То ли злиться на Брюса, который не смог вовремя вытащить парня, и тот потерял рассудок в компании Джокера, то ли на себя, потому что тоже хорош: не помог, зная, что пропал названый брат. Они все несли ответственность за то, что стало с Джейсоном.

— Ты сегодня сам не свой, — Джин похлопала Дика по плечу, чтобы тот отвлёкся от кулера и обратил внимание на происходящее вокруг. — Что-то случилось?

— Пожалуй, нет... — Дик задумчиво протянул последнее слово, сложно сказать, случилось ли что-то. Да, случилось, но нет, об этом не стоило говорить в отделении полиции.

— Напарник в прострации, капитан на всех рычит. Что за замечательный день!

— Ага, лучший, — Дик надкусил край пластикового стаканчика. А ведь у него дома лежали патроны. 9×19, а не 0.45, но оружие достать было не сложно. Дик коснулся кобуры на боку.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке? — Джин явно заметила это движение.

— Да, просто плохое предчувствие... — Дик бросил стаканчик в мусорку.

— Посылка для мисс Максвелл! — громко отрапортовал курьер и, оставив коробку на столе офицера-новичка у входа, вышел из здания.

Дик проводил его спину взглядом и посмотрел на новенького, который не знал, что делать с коробкой.

— Если тикает, вызывай сапёров, — Дик подошёл к новичку со спины, от чего тот аж вздрогнул. — Что тормозишь?

— Я! Офицер Грейсон!

— Гарри, — Дик прочитал его имя на бейдже, — что следует делать с посылками?

— Я...

— Во-первых, следовало задержать того курьера, — ответил на свой вопрос Дик, — чтобы выяснить, что это за посылка и от кого. Во-вторых, у тебя в столе лежит металлоискатель как раз на такие случаи. В-третьих, если что-то не так — начинай эвакуацию, не поднимая паники.

Младший офицер послушно достал металлоискатель и проверил посылку. Ничего «подозрительного» не нашлось. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Дика.

— Звони Максвелл, — Дик пожал плечами. — Если она ничего не заказывала, то всё равно не стоит открывать коробку, внутри вполне может оказаться распыляемый яд. У нас есть группа на такой случай. Ну, знаешь, ребята с собаками, которые понимают в подставах побольше нашего.

— Я-я-я-яд?..

Дик равнодушно кивнул. Объёма коробки не хватит, чтобы отравить воздух во всём помещении, но всё равно посылка выглядела очень подозрительно.

— В чём дело? Работы нет? — практически прорычала Максвелл и кивнула на коробку. — Что это?

— По-по-посылка вам.

— Может, вызвать кинологов? — уточнил Дик.

— У тебя тоже мало работы, Грейсон?

— Нет, — Дик пожал плечами и направился к рабочему месту, но грохот заставил обернуться. Максвелл замерла, прикрыв рот рукой, а Гарри лежал на полу. Дик сел рядом и прощупал у него пульс. Всё в порядке, просто потерял сознание. Где-то в отделении был нашатырь, его хватит привести нервного офицера в чувство.

— Вызови криминалистов, Грейсон, — прохрипела Максвелл и убежала в сторону уборной.

Дик встал и заглянул в коробку на столе. На декоративной соломе лежала украшенная бантом почка, по размеру похожая на человеческую. К внутренней стороне крышки был приклеен конверт, слегка промокший от крови. 

— Видимо, не зря было твоё предчувствие, — Джин поморщилась и передала Дику телефонную трубку для вызова криминалистов. 

  


Дик наблюдал за работой Чарльза в ожидании ответов. Взрывчатых и ядовитых веществ не обнаружили, поэтому разрешили тщательно проверить каждый сантиметр коробки. 

— Ну... — Чарльз снял перчатки и кинул их в мусорную корзину. Оглядев ещё раз разложенное на столе содержимое коробки, он взял планшет с записями отчёта и дописал туда пару строк.

— Что скажешь?

— Почка точно человеческая. Чья не могу сказать, может, городская больница ответит сегодня, есть ли у записи с похожими результатами ДНК или у кого-то потерялась вдруг почка, но, скорее всего, проверка затянется. Отпечатков, кроме пальчиков нашего капитана, нет. Ни волос, ни эпидермиса, чистая работа. Вряд ли почка принадлежит отправителю, сам понимаешь, — Дик кивнул в ответ. — Ну и письмо... Максвелл запретила его вскрывать до своего прихода. Конверт слишком плотный, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь на просвет. Кровь на конверте, подозреваю, от почки, но, возможно, внутри могли остаться отпечатки или следы крови. Придётся ей открыть конверт здесь, если она хочет хоть что-то узнать об отправителе. 

— А можно как-нибудь... Прочитать его? — Дик потёр шею. Не каждый день такие послания приходят в отделение, а он далеко не самый важный здесь полицейский, чтобы его посвятили в содержимое этого письма. — Не знаю, посветить чем-нибудь... — он осмотрел помещение. 

— Чем? Это же не кровь и не отпечатки, я не волшебник. 

Дик хмыкнул. Бэтмен уже давно бы прочитал содержимое по следам цинка в чернилах или чему-то в этом роде — Люциус снабжал гаджетами на любой случай. Но что мог криминалист обычной полиции? Осветить ультрафиолетовой лампой? Отправить на рентген? Дик провёл ладонью по лицу. 

— Грейсон, свободен, — Максвелл зашла в лабораторию, стараясь не смотреть на «разделочный» стол с посылкой. — Каммингс, письмо. 

— Прежде я бы хотел его обследовать. Вы же понимаете, что оно представляет собой улику...

— Каммингс. 

— Есть, мэм. 

— Вы готовы пожертвовать расследованием ради содержимого письма? — Дик встал рядом с капитаном. — Это улика поможет одному из наших текущих дел или откроет новое, а вы запретите криминалисту выполнить его работу?

— Грейсон, я приказала вам уйти.

Дик стиснул зубы и вышел из лаборатории. Препираться с начальством было бессмысленно. Он же не хотел завтра же оказаться выдворенным из полиции. Костяшки побелели от того, как сильно он сжал кулаки от злости. Он остановился у лифта и набрал воздуха в грудь. В голове пронеслась утренняя просьба Джейсона, которую почему-то резко захотелось выполнить. Наверное, от этой шальной мысли Дик и опомнился. Стоило набраться терпения, и, может, всё разрешится само собой.

  


В обед на личную почту пришло письмо от Чарльза. К этому времени Дик уже успокоился после утреннего инцидента, но неприятный осадок оставался. Да и капитан подозрительно закрылась в кабинете и не выходила уже больше часа. 

«Я предупреждал вас крысиный капитан. 

Слышал отец ваш болеет, это мой подарок. 

Пусть поправляется, испорченный ужин не входит в мои планы. 

Вы должны мне, крысиный капитан. Хватит вам сил отдать мне должок? Я с радостью приму его в любое время, но я не люблю ждать. Мой аппетит становится всё сложнее подавить. 

  


— Это было внутри. Пунктуация и орфография сохранена, письмо — нет, извини. Было написано от руки. Как понимаешь, всё уже сожжено, так что показать ничего не смогу».

Дик отправил письмо в зашифрованную папку и улыбнулся. Да, стоило подождать, и труп врага сам приплыл в его руки. Однако письмо ни разу не было смешным. Кто бы его ни написал, шутки ради или действительно с угрозой, человек явно не отличался здоровым рассудком. Отправить такое в отделение посреди дня да ещё и...

Мысль прервал оглушительный хлопок, который заставил всех отвлечься от работы. Никто не понял, что произошло; зазвучали шёпотом вопросы, не выстрел ли это. Дик пытался определить, откуда раздался звук. 

«Капитан?..»

Подбежав, он нашёл заместителя капитана Уолтера Хопкинса и ещё пару офицеров, которые, видимо, подошли к кабинету раньше. Они настойчиво стучали в дверь и звали Максвелл, но та не откликалась. Наконец, Хопкинс выломал дверь и скрылся внутри.

— Скорую, срочно! 

— Есть! — откликнулся кто-то из офицеров и побежал за телефоном. Дик отошёл к стене. Этот день сразу не задался. 

  


Добрался до дома Дик уже к глубокой ночи. Им с Джин пришлось сопровождать и охранять капитана в больнице. Поначалу никто не мог понять, что произошло. Кто мог мыслить трезво, сразу предположили, что это была попытка самоубийства, но пока капитан не пришла в сознание, ничего точно нельзя было сказать. Дик хотел бы посмотреть, что детективы найдут в кабинете. Возможно, утреннее происшествие стало последней каплей, чтобы вставить дуло себе в рот.

Дик закрыл дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, сполз на пол без сил. Надо было собраться. Он хотел проверить почту Максвелл. Найтвингу, наверное, стоило наведаться в её кабинет... Но лучше не соваться: там наверняка поставили охрану, а чтобы проскользнуть незаметно, не хватало пространства. 

— Видок не очень.

Дик вздрогнул. Он забыл, что привёз Джейсона к себе, и удивился, что тот до сих пор был здесь.

— Ты не ушёл?..

— Сам сказал не уходить, — Джейсон пожал плечами. — У тебя вся одежда такая мелкая?

— Нет. — Дик в целом не отличался тягой к обтягивающим вещам, но на Джейсоне видимо, многое становилось обтягивающим. В частности, вот эта красная футболка чуть ли не второй кожей ложилась на тело Джейсона и очерчивала контуры мышц, бинтов и пластырей. — Надо тебя перевязать... — Дик поднялся с пола и стянул куртку. — Еду нашёл?

— Угу, — Джейсон кивнул и проводил Дика взглядом до ванной. — Циркач, ты... — Джейсон повременил с вопросом, но всё же продолжил. — Ты в порядке? 

— Да, — Дик несколько раз ополоснул лицо водой и протёр полотенцем. — Просто на работе кошмар. Ужинал? Или голодный?

— Тебя долго не было...

— Хорошо, — он кивнул и прошёл на кухню, где из шкафа достал коробку с медикаментами. В отличие от Тима, Дик не был настолько запаслив и держал дома самый минимум. 

Джейсон молча снял футболку и подтянул табурет поближе к Дику, чтобы сесть рядом. Дик осторожно снял бинты. Как и ожидалось, ночная поездка вскоре после перевязки на пользу не пошла, и рана открылась. Сматерившись под нос, он достал иглу и нить, чтобы подновить шов. Джейсон не отрывал взгляда от Дика и терпеливо ждал, пока тот закончит. 

— Джейсон... — Дик провёл по телу парня рукой, когда закончил с ранами. У него самого хватало похожих шрамов: пулевые и ножевые ранения, следы когтей и зубов — кого только не водилось в Готэме. В основном раны получали в бою — большинство оборачивалось касательными, смазанными, неглубокими повреждениями, но раны Джейсона отличались. Больше полугода тот провёл у Джокера и вот последствия тех дней. Джейсон оттолкнул руку Дика и ушёл в ванную. Дик потёр лоб и выдохнул. Вчера он хотел прочитать Джейсону лекцию на тему, что тот не имел права убивать, а теперь, глядя на то, что с ним совершили, как сломали его... Дик собрал с пола окровавленные бинты и выкинул в урну. Может, стоило спросить совета у кого постарше? 

  


К ночи состояние Джейсона снова начало ухудшаться, поэтому пришлось поставить укол, чтобы сбить температуру. Лихорадка отступала, но парень продолжал сопротивляться сну, а уверения, что так будет проще пережить боль и восстановиться, пропускал мимо ушей. Когда уже за полночь Джейсона срубили лекарства, Дик смог спокойно выдохнуть и закончить с делами. Насчёт капитана ему ничего не удалось выяснить: по всему выходило, что её никто не трогал, но она всё равно хотела свести счеты с жизнью. Сама себя накрутила из-за некоего «долга» перед убийцей.

Ещё немного поломав голову над капитанскими письмами и делом, которое сейчас вели Маккини с Бисли, Дик выключил компьютер. Штопор, письма, трупы — всё начало смешиваться в одну кашу. Он мог бы отвлечься и отправиться Найтвингом патрулировать улицы Бладхейвена, но не хотел оставлять Джейсона одного. Прошлой ночью того било лихорадкой, сегодня ему снова могла понадобиться помощь, не стоило расслабляться. Достав запасное одеяло и положив ампулы с лекарством в прикроватную тумбочку, Дик проверил температуру Джейсона и забрался под одеяло, стараясь лечь подальше, чтобы не беспокоить больного.

  


Дик даже не понял, от чего именно он проснулся: Джейсон то ли его толкнул, то ли слишком громко бормотал во сне. Продрав глаза, Дик попытался разбудить Джейсона, чтобы тот перестал дёргаться, но безрезультатно. В какой-то момент Джейсон распахнул глаза, и Дик было выдохнул с облегчением, но зря: парень мёртвой хваткой вцепился в шею, перекрывая кислород. Джейсон повалил Дика на кровать и продолжил сжимать пальцы. Дик пытался отнять его руку, но в силе он всё же уступал. С трудом вытянув из-под Джейсона ногу, он резко пнул того в живот и, пока парень не осознал, что произошло, сел сверху и врезал по носу.

— Ау... — Джейсон зажмурился и постепенно открыл глаза, потянув пальцы к разбитому носу.

Дик тяжело дышал. Он ударил Джейсона инстинктивно и уж точно не собирался тому разбивать нос, но не мог предвидеть, что его будут душить посреди ночи, чтобы сдержаться.

— Я... — Джейсон наконец понял, что произошло. Он хотел дотронуться Дика, но тот отклонился назад.

— Джейсон... — Дик с трудом смог перебороть страх. Из-за стучащей в ушах крови он даже не слышал собственный дрожащий голос, перебивающийся на хрип и громкое дыхание. Взгляд Джейсона, полный досады и злости, заставил вернуться к реальности. — Я сейчас схожу за ватой, надо остановить кровь.

— Дик, — Джейсон ухватил Дика за запястье, но тут же отпустил, будто испугался чего-то. — Ты в порядке?

— Подожди минуту, — Дик и слез с кровати. Включив свет, он достал аптечку, из морозилки вынул пакет льда. Всегда держал несколько таких на случай, если ночной патруль на улицах Бладхейвена закончится не слишком удачно. Вернувшись к Джейсону, молча помог тому протереть лицо и осторожно прощупал носовую перегородку. Вроде не сломана, но ушиб знатный. Дик приложил к месту удара лёд и выдохнул. Кажется, он понемногу приходил в себя.

— Я уйду отсюда.

— Заткнись, — Дик строго посмотрел на Джейсона. — Ты не виноват.

— Я мог убить тебя.

— Но не убил, — Дик вдавил лед в переносицу Джейсона так, что тот зажмурился. Когда лёд уже начал таять, Дик убрал пакет и посмотрел на нос парня. Синяк будет однозначно, но ничего серьёзного. — Что произошло? Это не из-за ранения, — у Джейсона даже жара не было, да и не похоже на вчерашнюю лихорадку. — Что с тобой тогда сделали?

  


***

  


Бэтсигнал — крайняя мера для вызова подмоги, поэтому ни Бэтмен, ни его помощники никогда не сидели ровно на месте в ожидании сигнала — были и патрулирования, и расследования без участия полиции. Всегда найдётся чем заняться: мелкие воришки, громилы преступных группировок, сами злодеи, покинувшие убежища или только вышедшие на волю. Джейсон недолго был Робином, но уже, по его мнению, понимал всю кухню и принципы Готэмских защитников. И это понимание начинало его раздражать. Сколько раз Пингвин будет сбегать из Блэкгейта? Сколько раз Черная Маска заплатит залог, чтобы выйти ещё до суда? Сколько раз Джокер поставит лечебницу на уши и сбежит? Принципы Бэтмена стягивали удавку вокруг шеи Робина в такие моменты. Всего-то пара движений могла избавить Готэм от этой гнили, но нет, хорошие ребята должны держаться светлой стороны. Стиснув зубы, Робин послушно отпускал очередного ублюдка и передавал в руки полиции, но в тот вечер всё пошло под откос.

  


Ещё даже не успело стемнеть, как на телефон полиции поступил сигнал из детского сада. Самый час пик, весь город стоит в пробках из-за уезжающих с работы людей. В эти же пробки попал наряд полиции. Хорошо, что крыши были всегда свободны. Джейсон добрался до места в два счёта и замер в дверях садика. Кровавый след вел по коридорам в игровую, откуда доносились плач и крики. Ноги словно наполнялись свинцом. Так не кричали люди, которым причиняют физическую боль, и их надо бежать спасать. Джейсон слышал такие уже после того, как некого было спасать. Крики отчаяния и горя. 

Перешагнув через тела воспитателей и охраны, он вошёл в игровую. Детские ножки, ручки, головки, издевательски сшитые вместе грубыми стежками. Тела, сложенные в пьедестал для «произведения искусства» имени больной фантазии ублюдка, додумавшегося до такого. Кто-то из родителей не мог остановить слёз и истерики и просто кричал в стороне. Другие пытались разделить лоскутные тельца, хватались за ручки своих детей, находили их лица и гладили по головкам. Кто-то собирал в охапку одежду, разбросанную вокруг, и давил крик в маленьких платьишках и штанишках. Джейсон смотрел, как безутешная мать собирала сына по кусочкам, когда включилось радио на стене.

«Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене. Шалтай-Болтай свалился во сне», — пропел Джокер.

В голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Это была последняя капля. Пусть Бэтмен и дал зарок не переходить последнюю черту, Джейсон ничего не обещал. Отключив передатчик в капюшоне, он выбросил навигатор по дороге. Прямо из детского сада по кровавому следу он пришёл к лечебнице Аркхем. Уже много лет она стояла заброшенной, ветшая и разваливаясь. Выжженный пустырь, окруженный обветшалыми зданиями, под землёй лабиринт опустевших камер. Джейсон проник в одно из зданий через разрушенный чердак и вернулся к следу, уткнувшемуся в заваленные входные двери. Снаружи застучали капли дождя по стеклу. Отлично, теперь Бэтмен не успеет до него добраться даже по следу, а значит ему хватит времени навсегда покончить с клоуном. Обходя извилистые коридоры, он добрался до шахты прачечной и, открыв тяжёлые железные створки, спрыгнул в темноту. На полпути вниз Джейсона встретила сеть, которая тут же разорвалась от его веса, и он вывалился из шахты кувырком на каменный пол. Джейсон стиснул челюсти и тихо взвыл, после перевёл дыхание, и тут же воздух выбило из груди.

«Вся королевская конница...»

Первый удар ломом оставил его без пары зубов.

«Вся королевская рать...»

Второй раздробил лодыжку.

«Не может Шалтая...»

Пинком Джокер отбросил Джейсона в стену, позвоночник ударился об угол колонны.

«Не может Болтая...»

Очередной удар лома пришёлся по запястью.

«Шалтая-Болтая...»

Следующий сломал два ребра, рассыпая осколки костей по тканям.

«Болтая-Шалтая...»

Хрустнула лопатка, Джейсон не сдержал крика.

«Шалтая-Болтая собрать!» — радостно закончил Джокер, и следующий удар погрузил Джейсона в темноту.

  


Пронзительный голос Харли Квинн заменил будильник. Джейсон не сразу осознал всю беспросветность ситуации. Всегда было просто: он тянул время, забалтывая врага, потом приходил Бэтмен и всё разруливал, — но не в этот раз. Тело ломило от новых побоев, старые переломы уже начали криво зарастать, и хотелось орать от боли. Так было первые часы, дни, месяцы — Джейсон потерял им счет. Со временем притупилась невыносимая боль от побоев и напоминаний Джокера и Харли о том, что Бэтмен там, в Готэме, спасал всех, кроме Джейсона. И без их помощи он постепенно терял веру в то, что его спасут.

«Любимое оружие? Вам его облить маслом или кровью? Хотите, подвесим? Можно натравить собак! Только постарайтесь не трогать лицо, мистер Джей не хотел бы испортить товарный вид...»

Раз за разом Харли приводила развлечься кого-то из постояльцев вновь открывшейся лечебницы Аркхема. Иногда они просили снять мешок с головы, чтобы убедиться: это тело в костюме Робина — правда помощник Бэтмена. Потом приходил Джокер и «героически» избавлял пленника от мучителей. Конечно же не сразу, примерно на моменте раскрытия личности, когда Джейсон уже едва дышал. Избивающий обвинял Джокера и Харли, что те устроили развлечение с фальшивым Робином, и уходил. Джейсон оставался один. Почему никто не рассказал Бэтмену о подобных развлечениях в Аркхеме? У этих идиотов же никогда не было взаимовыручки. Никто не хотел стравить клоуна и мышь? Или Бэтмен и правда уже не искал Робина?..

  


Его оставили в покое на несколько часов или дней. Должно быть, дней... Джейсон ничего не видел — то ли из-за мешка на голове, то ли потому что ослеп. От голода и жажды он терял сознание и снова просыпался от гудения труб, крысиной возни, стука игрушечных челюстей Джокера вокруг. Когда наконец гнетущая пустота сменилась шагами, Джейсон сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

«Бэтмен? Это ты?»

«Бэтмен не придёт тебя спасать, Джейсон».

Свет застлал глаза — Джокер снял мешок с головы парня.

«Он придёт».

Голос дрожал, не хотел слушаться. Губы пересохли. Тело отзывалось болью на малейшее движение — обвивающая его колючая проволока впивалась глубже в кожу. Джейсон пытался пошевелить руками и ногами, но те были прочно привязаны к больничному креслу.

«Прошло уже шесть месяцев, Джейсон. Думаю, пора взглянуть правде в глаза».

«Пошёл ты».

«Вот это воля! Весь в бэтпапочку. Не то чтобы это тебе особо помогало».

«Почему ты меня просто не убьёшь...»

Джокер завёл речь о том, как нуждается в помощника вроде Джейсона. Маленькая пташка теперь перешла к сумасшедшему клоуну. В иной ситуации Джейсона это бы рассмешило, но прошло шесть месяцев — и Бэтмен даже на связь не вышел... А его никуда не перевозили, лишь таскали из одного угла комнаты в другой. Он всё время был здесь, рядом, и ждал... Бэтмену стоило оснастить каждый сантиметр костюма помощника жучками.

«...как Бэтс и его новый помощник!»

«Нет, он не стал бы...»

Джокер сунул под нос фотографию. На размытом снимке Бэтмен расправлялся с какими-то бандитами в клоунских масках. Рядом стоял пацан в костюме, как у него. Он видел фотографии Дика Грейсона, помнил, как тот выглядел, это не старый снимок. Новый Робин... Новый костюм...

«Нет...»

«Я не хотел показывать тебе это фото, правда, не хотел. Но это был единственный способ помочь тебе покончить с этим».

Вскоре Джейсон снова получил ломом по груди, и кресло откатилось назад. Последовал ещё один удар, за ним ещё. Джокер всё нёс какой-то бред, а Джейсон молчал. Говорить было нечего, кричать он уже устал. Шесть месяцев — таков его срок годности? Вспомнилось, что самого Джейсона взяли, стоило только Грейсону сказать, что тот уходит. Сколько времени тогда прошло? Месяц? Пара недель? Эта мысль тяжёлым грузом легла на сердце.

  


Побои и тонны грязи от Харли и Джокера сделали своё дело. Джейсон потерял остатки надежды на то, что он когда-нибудь снова увидит солнце. Иной раз, валяясь в луже собственной крови на каменном полу, он мечтал о том, чтобы закрыть глаза и никогда не проснуться, но всё начиналось по новой. Если он слабел — приходил доктор, под угрозами он ставил Джейсону уколы, заливал физраствор, зашивал раны, которые могли привести к излишней кровопотере, и бесконечный ад продолжался.

Когда Джокеру становилось скучно, он придумывал сценки. Джейсон, конечно же, принимал в них активное участие. В роли отравленного отца мафии, или подвешенного раба, пытавшегося сбежать с плантации. Рассказчиком был, конечно же, Джокер, иногда в сценках участвовала Харли, Джейсон считался дорогостоящим реквизитом: «Едва живой человек № 1».

  


Уже пару дней он висел на крюке. Кровь оттекла из рук, казалось, они вот-вот оторвутся, казалось, он никогда не сможет ими пошевелить, не то что дать отпор или попытаться сбежать. Джокер, как всегда со своими шуточками, пришёл с раскалённым клеймом. Он водил им почти у носа Джейсона, последний пытался уворачиваться, но лишь раскачивался на крюке. Джокер щёлкнул пальцами, и Джейсон свалился с подвеса. Сил встать не было никаких, поэтому Джейсон неловко стал отползать назад. Хотел закрыться руками, но они не слушались, безвольно лежали плетьми. Он лишь успел отвернуться, когда раскалённое железо коснулось щеки, вырывая крик из груди.

  


Джокер снова принёс камеру. Порой он записывал, как избивал Джейсона; говорил, останется для «семейных архивов». В этот раз приготовления были наигранно тщательными. Харли подготовила Джейсона: убрала кровь, отмыла испражнения, даже замазала несколько синяков на лице тональным кремом. Джокер всё торопил её, щёлкал режиссёрской хлопушкой и кричал в импровизированный мегафон, скрученный из листов «сценария».

«Тебе есть что сказать доброму дяденьке, Джейсон?»

«Меня зовут Джейсон Тодд».

Губы повторяли движения, заученные накануне. Джейсон Тодд умер на днях, ничего не осталось — ни надежды, ни желания жить. Он даже не отказывался от роли, когда ему сказали, что именно надо будет зачитать на камеру. Лишь «обрадовали», что это станет прощальным подарком Бэтмену. В конце... В конце его пообещали убить, как было написано в сценарии, и Джейсон был готов. Часть его молила о том, чтобы это наконец случилось, но в день съёмок затих и этот голос. Осталась лишь оболочка, говорившая заученные слова.

«Кого ты ненавидишь?»

«Бэтмена».

«Прекрасно. Конечно же...»

Джокер развернулся к камере, дальше он обращался к Бэтмену. Джейсон не реагировал на все эти «Пацан теперь мой» или «Он будет делать то, что я захочу». Уже было всё равно. Осталось две строки до его долгожданной смерти.

«Эй! Я же никогда не спрашивал. Открой секрет. Кто большой и страшный Мыш? Его имя! Скажи мне его!»

«Конечно, сэр. Его...»

Выстрел прекратил его страдания. Джейсон последний раз увидел осточертевший потолок и закрыл глаза. Наконец-то всё кончено.

  


***

  


Джейсон замолчал, опустив голову. Дик пытался подобрать слова, но почему-то кроме: «Джокер заслужил смерти», — ничего в голову не приходило. А это самые худшие слова, которые мог сказать наследник Бэтмена, Брюса Уэйна. У Дика не было «интенсивной терапии», как у Джейсона, чтобы говорить так. Не факт, что пережив подобное, он бы произнёс эти слова, но... не хотелось преуменьшать то, что пережил Джейсон.

— Он подстроил твою смерть на том видео...

Джейсон кивнул.

— Я очнулся в медблоке Аркхема в ту ночь, когда Джокер накачал себя Титаном. Я видел Бэтмена, но... не мог к нему подойти. Я, кажется, и правда его возненавидел настолько, чтобы пожелать сдохнуть от рук Джокера, но в итоге всё обернулось наоборот.

— Джокер убил себя сам... — Дик провёл пальцами по груди Джейсона. Теперь он понимал, откуда каждый из этих шрамов. Хотелось набить морду каждому, кто приложил к этому руку, но, кажется, он даже при желании не соберет всех. — Джейсон... Ты сейчас ненавидишь Бэтмена? Брюса?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джейсон. — Скорее нет. Он просто... Брюс.

— Лучше и не опишешь, — Дик улыбнулся и поднял лицо Джейсона за подбородок. Он дотронулся большим пальцем до клейма Джокера на щеке парня. — А умереть всё ещё хочешь?

— Нет, — после небольшой паузы ответил Джейсон. — Я хочу отомстить.

— Ты... позволишь ему, — Дик вдавил палец в клеймо, — победить?

Джейсон распахнул глаза, будто Дик тут открыл что-то доселе неизвестное. Хотя на деле сказал самое очевидное из возможного.

— Я...

— Ты не подельник Джокера. И уже не мальчик Бэтмена, — Дик несильно ударил кулаком в грудь парня. — Ты Джейсон Тодд. Уж как ты себя обзовёшь, мне всё равно, но разве таким ты хочешь быть? Убийцей, который без разбора выкашивает всех, преступивших закон? Судья и палач в одном лице?

Джейсон нахмурился. Кажется, это и правда был его план.

— Пообещай мне, что никого больше не убьёшь.

— Что? Нет...

— Пообещай мне, — строго сказал Дик.

— Я не могу, — Джейсон твёрдо стоял на своём, не понимая, что именно из-за желания переступить черту он оказался в той западне. 

— Тогда мне придётся тебя арестовать. Но, — Дик сжал запястья Джейсона, — только когда ты перейдёшь черту.

— Я ведь уже...

— Будем считать, с этого момента, — Дик очень не хотел арестовывать Джейсона, да и, признаться, у него не было оснований. Разве что чистосердечное признание. — Если ты не даёшь обещания мне, тогда его дам тебе я. Если ты ещё хоть раз убьёшь кого-то, я без колебаний нацеплю на тебя наручники и отвезу в тюрьму. Даже если ты сдашь всех нас.

— Не сдам... — Джейсон сбросил руки Дика и взглянул на того, остановив взгляд на шее в синяках. — Ты...

— Я в порядке. Кто не в порядке, так это ты. Но я хочу помочь.

— Это невозможно...

— Ещё посмотрим, — Дик ударил Джейсона по лбу и повалил того на кровать. — А теперь спать, тебе надо выздоравливать. Дать снотворное, чтобы не снилась больше всякая херня?

— Упёртый циркач, — Джейсон потёр лоб. — Пожалуй, да.

  


Дик чертовски не выспался. После исповеди Джейсона стоило закрыть глаза, как снилась та запись с кассеты, только теперь она заиграла красками и новыми деталями. Он видел Джокера, измывающегося над Джейсоном, Харли, прыгающую счастливо рядом, постояльцев Аркхема, истязающих тело своего врага. Дик открывал глаза, переворачивался на другой бок и снова видел этот кошмар. В итоге он встал за два часа до смены, успел пробежать десять километров вокруг квартала, вернуться домой и собраться на работу. Когда Дик уходил, Джейсон спокойно дрых в кровати. Хоть кому-то удалось выспаться: ночью в него была закачана нехилая порция снотворного.

— Твоя мрачная морда начинает меня раздражать, — Джин села на стул и подкатила его к столу Дика.

— Не выспалась? — Дик оглядел напарницу. Мешки под глазами, кружка, полная настолько крепкого кофе, что его запах ощущался за несколько метров, едва скрываемая зевота. — Работала в ночную смену?

— Ага, помогала Хопкинсу, — она кивнула в сторону опечатанного кабинета Эмили Максвелл.

— Берешь внеурочные? Копишь на отгулы?

— Отдаю долги скорее, — она потёрла шею. — Пришлось взять пару дней, пока ты был под медиа-оккупацией. Сам-то чего паршиво выглядишь?

— Снилась всякая херня... — «и не только мне» мысленно закончил Дик и собственно не соврал.

  


Хопкинс собрал планерку, на которой был выдан новый график дежурств. Теперь часть полицейских круглосуточно охраняла капитана в больнице, часть — всё так же патрулировала город и исполняла прочие служебные обязанности, вроде сопровождения детективов и заполнения отчетов. К тому же заместитель капитана обязал офицеров дежурить на всех этажах — не исключал возможность нападения, хотя всем было очевидно, что пистолет на себя капитан направила сама. Редкий случай в Бладхейвене: преступность здесь могла посоперничать с готэмской, и обычно копы уходили из жизни другим путём.

  


— Грустишь, малыш Дик? Не нравится, что посадили нас охранять? — Чарльз передал результаты экспертизы помощнице и отправил лаборантов в архив. — Синяки под глазами тебе совсем не идут, — он прикоснулся к щеке офицера, но тот даже не отреагировал.

— Чарльз... — Дик потёр шею. — Как бы ты поступил, зная, что твой близкий друг может преступить закон?

— Ну, — криминалист убрал руку и подкатил стул. — Во-первых, я не полицейский, у меня нет права, а главное обязанности, арестовывать людей, — он развел руками.

— Да, тут тебе проще... — Дик вздохнул и ухмыльнулся. Чарльз верно подметил, что Дик спрашивал не о гипотетической ситуации, где он преступал закон и был тем самым другом, а что у него и правда был такой друг.

— Вот-вот. Во-вторых, смотря, что именно преступил. Для начала дал бы ему закон штата Нью-Джерси. Пусть знает, что и за что ему светит. Смертную казнь у нас, может, и отменили, но пожизненное всё ещё осталось, вряд ли я желал бы такого другу.

Дик мысленно припомнил преступления Джейсона за одну только ту ночь (а ведь были ещё те, о которых он не знал). Да, тот заработал себе пожизненное без права залога. И это сейчас, раньше бы ему светила казнь. Дик провёл ладонями по лицу и убрал волосы назад.

— В-третьих, попытался бы его убедить в том, что это не выход. Есть люди, которые хотят видеть его живым, здоровым и на свободе. Может, ему просто никто не сказал, что его любят?

— Может... — Дик ответил как в тумане. Кто последний говорил Джейсону, что любит его? Успел ли Брюс? Стоит ли Дику? Его, конечно же, все любили, ну, может, Тим меньше, но всё равно признавал одной семьёй... Наверное. Но говорить об этом... Не было принято, что ли. Действительно, все в бэт-отца, ничего не скажешь.

— Сделай ему минет?

— Мо... Что? — Дик в момент очнулся и посмотрел на Чарльза.

— Вот, — он щелкнул всё ещё шокированного Дика по носу и встал со стула, вернувшись к своему рабочему месту. — А то сидит тут, нос повесил.

— Да пошёл ты, — все мысли разом вышибло из головы одной фразой Чарльза. Конечно, это было в шутку, но как теперь подумать хоть о чем-то другом? — Мне надо выйти за кофе.

— Сокрытие преступника тоже преступление, — напомнил Чарльз вслед.

— И ты доложишь об этом? — спросил Дик в дверях, мысленно прикидывая, как он заткнет рот Чарльзу.

— О чём? Кажется, один офицер просто задал мне вопрос, а не пришёл с чистосердечным, нет? Иди за кофе, Дики-дик, впереди долгий день.

  


Капитан пришла в сознание. Поговаривали, что пришлось приковать её к кровати, чтобы не повторила попытку самоубийства. Дик закрыл базу данных по отбывающим наказание в тюрьме и посмотрел на время. Пора было выдвигаться в больницу. Джин всю дорогу молчала и периодически проверяла что-то в телефоне. Она даже не собиралась садиться за руль. Поначалу их дежурство ничем примечательным не выделялось: медсестры сновали туда-сюда, изредка проходили мимо пациенты, пару раз врач заходил проверить состояние больной (естественно, после тщательного досмотра и в сопровождении Джин), и дальше продолжалась рутина. Дик успел удаленно просмотреть в базе прошлые дела капитана Максвелл. Не всё было в электронном формате; потом следовало наведаться в архив, возможно, пыльные папки таили в себе новые подробности. Зацепок особо не нашлось: в прошлом она была помощником предыдущего капитана, а когда тот стал шерифом, она поднялась до капитана благодаря успешному делу. Шуму оно в городе, может, и не навело, но было очень важным для мэрии. На месте убийства в студенческом общежитии арестовали дочь прокурора и ещё одного подростка. Выяснить, кто убийца, могло бы тщательное следствие, но дело, естественно, надо было срочно закрыть, не дать о нём пронюхать журналистам и привести неопровержимые доказательства вины кого угодно, но не дитя прокурора. По крайней мере, Дик предполагал, что произошло именно так. Иначе дела, построенные на таких слабых уликах, не закрывались. Этот случай был единственным, подходящим для шантажа. Вот только участникам на капитана давно было плевать: сирота Уэсли Райли, обвиненный в убийстве, три года назад повесился в тюрьме штата, дочка прокурора умерла от передоза, сам прокурор много лет назад переехал с семьёй в Метрополис. Дик пытался присмотреться к другим делам, но всё было таким... необоснованным? Вряд ли кто-то мстил таким образом за приговор по воровству или убийству. Да и слова про «отдать должок» в письме намекали, что это должно было принести капитану некую выгоду.

Время от времени Дик отвлекался от размышлений, чтобы проверить обстановку. Но всё оставалось по-прежнему: Джин стояла, уткнувшись в телефон и порой посматривая на проходящих медсестер, и дверь в палату не открывалась. Однако этому спокойствию суждено было прерваться. Дик чуть ли не зевал на шестой час дежурства, когда к палате подкатил старичок на коляске. Он протянул Джин коробку и улыбнулся беззубым ртом.

— Гре-е-ейсон... — протянула Джин, не зная, что делать.

— Подожди, — Дик как раз включал металлоискатель, выделенный им на подобный случай. — Такая же, какую принесли в отделение. Металла нет, — он убрал металлоискатель и посмотрел на коробку. Старика арестовывать не было смысла: он не первый раз катался по коридору и играл с детьми в почту, передавая игрушки. Ни от детей, ни от старика, впавшего в детство, они не добьются, кто передал очередную «посылку». — Криминалистов мы будем ждать вечность.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать? — Джин сжала коробку в руке, она явно злилась.

— Например, не брать вещи из рук незнакомцев, — Дик пожал плечами и наклонился к коробке. — Кровью не пахнет. Только деревом.

— Ты серьезно?

— А сейчас время для шуток? — Дик забрал из рук Джин коробку и встряхнул.

— Ты вообще нормальный?

— У нас на каждом входе по полицейскому. Думаешь, сюда хоть что-то без осмотра можно пронести? Для газа она не герметична. Да и шантажист работал по-другому... — Дик надел перчатки и открыл коробку. Снова ворох бумаги, конверт и больше ничего, ни фотографий, ни человеческих органов, ни игрушек.

— Один раз не показатель.

— Минимум два, — Дик посмотрел на удивленную Джин. — Слышал, была ещё одна посылка... Не важно, — он достал из коробки письмо. — Коробку оставим криминалистам, вдруг найдут что-то. А это, — он тряхнул конвертом, — полагаю, надо открывать при ней, — кивок в сторону палаты.

— Я не пойду, — Джин подняла руки вверх и замотала головой.

— Тогда придётся мне, — Дик нарочито вздохнул. На самом деле это был отличный шанс наконец-то допросить капитана.

  


Дик постучался и вошёл в палату. Капитан смотрела в окно, её пальцы порой сжимали край кровати. Ремни ещё стягивали запястья, и Максвелл больше напоминала преступницу, чем полицейского или тем более капитана. 

Дик ещё раз напомнил о себе, постучавшись в косяк двери. Она не повернула головы, но кивнула. Было ясно, что она не собиралась показывать изуродованную половину лица. Он бы мог, конечно, пошутить, что тот, кто полжизни боролся с такими, как Двуликий, в обморок от её ран не упадёт, но стоило заткнуть своё тупое чувство юмора.

— Капитан, — Дик старался говорить тише обычного, — пришло письмо, адресовано вам. В коробке.

На последних словах Максвелл будто всхлипнула, плечи поднялись наверх, она хотела обнять себя руками, но ремни не давали. Дик обошёл больничную койку и опустился на колено, заглянул ей в лицо. После выстрела капитан выжить выжила, но от былой красоты не осталось ни следа. В участке говорили, что пуля прошла навылет, задела только щеку и скулу, но всё же пострадало почти всё лицо.

— Капитан Максвелл, я хочу вам помочь, — Дик сжал её руку. — Я, может, простой полицейский, но есть Найтвинг... — он очень не хотел прибегать к этому козырю, но, может, так она перестанет паниковать и начнет сотрудничать. — Капитан... Мне открыть письмо? Я могу зачитать...

Она вцепилась в край кровати и промычала что-то. Дик с надеждой посмотрел на неё. Если в этой неразборчивой речи крылось согласие, то ладно, но если она пыталась что-то возразить, то это явно не вышло. Видимо, она это поняла и замолкла.

— Я могу открыть конверт?

Капитан кивнула в ответ. Дик на всякий случай открыл окно и осторожно распаковал конверт. Меры предосторожности оказались лишними: газом его не обдало. Наконец, вытащив из конверта открытку, Дик начал читать:

— «Я так останусь голодным, крысиный капитан. Вы же не будете заставлять меня ждать? Берегите себя. Вы мне ещё нужны. Я должен быть последним, что вы увидите, а не полицейский участок и его грязные офицеры». Это всё... — Дик покрутил в руках открытку. «С двадцатилетием, сынок», звери в разноцветных колпаках, праздничный торт. Ничего примечательного, такие продают в каждом магазине. Экспертизу по почерку проводить бессмысленно — автор письма явно пытался изменить руку, наклон то и дело прыгал, буквы в одном слове отличались от тех же в другом. А может, как раз это был его обычный почерк, но для анализа письмо было слишком коротким. Впрочем, заглянуть в документы дел Максвелл и свериться будет не лишним. Дик мысленно наметил план действий, когда вернётся в участок. А ещё Найтвингу бы следовало заявиться сюда ночью. Последние строчки кричали, что маньяк собирался лично встретиться с капитаном.

Дик отвлекся от мыслей на мычание и убрал открытку.

— Вы знаете, кто это? — получив отрицательный ответ, он продолжил: — Даже не догадываетесь? Кому-то же вы должны были перейти дорогу, — Дик подкатил стул и сел рядом с больничной койкой. — Может, подсказка была в предыдущем письме? — он старался не выдать Чарльза, но ведь капитан не могла рассказать, что было в письме. Он провел рукой по волосам. Никуда не годится. Может, она всё-таки знает, но скрывает? С Найтвингом она будет откровеннее? Копы Бладхейвена недолюбливали его, но сама капитан негатива не проявляла, скорее наоборот. — Я свяжусь с Найтвингом, постарайтесь пока вспомнить что-нибудь. Возможно, это кто-то из тех, кого вы посадили за решётку, или из их друзей, или их родных. Ответ может быть в вашем прошлом.

Максвелл кивнула, и Дик вышел из палаты. Джин посмотрела исподлобья на него и покачала головой.

— Дали втык за то, что открываешь чужое?

— Нет, она ещё нескоро сможет дать кому-то втык.

— Хах, вот тут ты прав, — она уткнулась в телефон и закусила ноготь на большом пальце. — Твоя очередь дежурить, я отойду.

  


— «Я так останусь голодным, крысиный капитан,» — Чарльз убрал коробку, которую Дик с Джин привезли из больницы, в ящик с вещдоками. — Кстати, опять чисто. Ни пальчиков, ни ДНК. Разве что отпечатки дедка из больницы и Чемберс.

— Ожидаемо, — Дик вздохнул и сполз на стуле вниз, вытянув ноги. — Да, эта его зацикленность на еде сбивает с толку... Подожди. Ты сказал, что у одного тела раны как от зубов, да?

— Ну да, ты же сам смотрел. То есть тело-то я сжег, но... — Чарльз взял конверт и открытку, чтобы снять отпечатки.

— Я не про это! — Дик отмахнулся. — Вдруг он... Реально ест их? А в первом письме он приказал сжечь тело или, наоборот, не прятать, и поэтому...

— В первом письме? Кто-то знает больше меня, — Чарльз усмехнулся. — С чего ты взял, что это связано с делом Штопора? Только потому, что у нас два фрика объявились в одно время? 

— Ну... Видимо, да. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но на трупах раны зубов, а в письмах шантажист постоянно пишет о еде... 

— Больно много Штопор оставляет тел, столько еды пропадает... В любом случае, каннибалы — достаточно редкое явление, если думаешь на рецидивиста, в архивах найдёшь не так много кандидатов, — Чарльз покрутил открытку. — А почему на двадцатилетие сына? У капитана дочке что-то около шести? Пяти?

— Не знаю, это я ещё не разгадал, — Дик почесал затылок. Чарльз прав, скорее всего, это тоже часть загадки. 

— Так, открытка тоже чистая, — Чарльз убрал ультрафиолетовую лампу.

— А что за пятна на ней? — Дик кивнул на светящиеся точки.

— Это? Ерунда, — он выключил лампу и показал на точки рисунка. — Видишь? Есть примесь в краске, вот и даёт отсвет. Как белые футболки в клубах.

— М-м-м, — Дик припомнил, о чём речь, и кивнул. Даже тут никаких зацепок. — Думаю, надо наведаться в архив. У нас есть какая-то выборка по каннибалам?

— Кому это надо? Молись, чтобы там по годам всё было разложено, — Чарльз усмехнулся и, включив лампу, провел лампой по Дику. — А знаешь, что ещё можно проявить этой лампой?

— Мочу, слюну, кровь, — прервал очередную пошлость Дик, — и другие биологические жидкости, — добавил он, не оставляя никаких вариантов. Потом поднялся со стула и посмотрел на Чарльза. — Если будет новый капитан, мне не дадут тут столько ошиваться.

— Как же я это переживу! — с наигранным негодованием воскликнул Чарльз.

— Действительно, — с той же интонацией поддержал Дик и вышел из лаборатории.

  


Дел, связанных с каннибализмом, и правда было немного. В случае Готэма Дику на ум приходил только Крок (и считать ли его каннибалом? Он действует в соответствии с инстинктами хищника и ест не себе подобных). В захолустном Бладхейвене каннибалов едва ли наберётся больше. Дик пробил по базе ключевые слова и отметал дело за делом. Один был слишком стар, другой вовсе умер, третий ещё мотал срок... В итоге осталось с десяток подозреваемых. В такие моменты Дик жалел, что база полиции пусть и была оцифрована, но детали некоторых дел остались только в бумажном виде. Дик пролистывал дела, обращая внимание на имена детективов, офицеров, показания преступников, и снова закрывал папку за папкой: кто-то отбывал наказание ещё до прихода Максвелл в полицию, кто-то — после её повышения. Однако одно из дел привлекло внимание Дика. Убийца отказался писать показания сам — химическое повреждение обеих рук — и всё записывал следователь. Дик развернул протокол судебного заседания и ухмыльнулся. «Опять поганые крысы... и что за пунктик у тебя, Оливер?» — он закрыл дело. Отлично. Тридцать два года, не женат, психически нестабилен, склонен к агрессии, помешан на теориях заговора и, видимо, любил всех обзывать крысами. Освобожден два месяца назад из тюрьмы штата: тогда он съел соседа за то, что тот «мешал со своей музыкой». Сейчас... Тут и была загвоздка. Дик не видел никаких причин мстить капитану — пока. Может, Максвелл вспомнит? Найтвингу не помешает захватить с собой фотографию этого гражданина.

Дик расставил папки по местам и посмотрел на время. Он порядком задержался; его смена давно закончилась, а Джин отправила сообщение, что уже ушла домой.

  


— Куда-то собираешься? — Джейсон встал в проёме ванной. Удивительно, но он не покидал квартиру и исправно шёл на поправку.

— Да, по работе. Ну, знаешь, мир спасать, все дела, — Дик стянул полотенце с головы и кинул его на стиральную машину. Было некогда даже душ принять.

— Какой важный, — Джейсон отошёл в сторону, и Дик пробежал к панели не стене. — Играешь в Бэтмена?

— Играл бы, давно бы сдал тебя на реабилитацию, — Дик ввел пароль и достал костюм Найтвинга из открывшегося шкафа. Проверив, на месте ли все гаджеты и заряжены ли палки эскрима, он начал надевать костюм.

— Ты и правда не носишь нижнее бельё... — Джейсон ушёл в зал и включил телевизор. — А борец за справедливость может по пути забежать в магазин? Пива бы какого.

— Обязательно, — Дик швырнул в Джейсона найденной в шкафу книгой. — Изучай, пока меня не будет.

— Что это? — Джейсон покрутил книгу. — «Закон штата Нью-Джерси»? Серьёзно?

— Более чем, — Дик взъерошил Джейсону волосы и надел маску Найтвинга. Очки быстро подключились к компьютеру и подгрузили обновление базы данных за последние дни без вылазок. Пока компьютер был занят, Дик оперся локтями о спинку дивана и заглянул в лицо Джейсона. — Вернусь — проведу экзамен.

— Не сдашь меня в реабилитацию, а проведёшь её сам? — Джейсон посмотрел на Дика и постучал по обложке книги. — Я и так знаю её содержимое. Думаешь, за попытку воровства колес с бэтмобиля меня не заставили изучить её вдоль и поперёк?

— Тогда освежи воспоминания, а то по бойне у Сайониса не было похоже, что ты помнишь оттуда хоть слово, — Дик подошёл к лифту ведущему в подвал, а потом остановился. — Если соберешься спать — снотворное на кухне.

  


Дик разрывался между работой, Джейсоном и долгом супергероя. Последнее перевешивало — капитан не сможет сама себя защитить. Джейсон... Снотворное в прошлый раз помогло, а над излечением от кошмаров и жестокости Дик ещё подумает.

Запрыгнув на крышу дома напротив больницы, Дик нашёл окно капитана Максвелл и увеличил изображение в очках. Компьютер оцифровал картинку и просканировал часть комнаты, которая виднелась в окне. У кровати кто-то стоял. Медсестра? Для обхода было поздновато. Компьютер наконец выдал данные о пульсе людей в палате и определил тело на больничной койке как мёртвое.

— Блядь.

Дик выстрелил крюком в парапет и спрыгнул, уменьшая длину троса, чтобы подлететь точно к окну палаты капитана. Дик толкнул створку — та легко поддалась, — и оказался внутри, но второй человек уже сбежал. Дик хотел было ринуться на поиски, но компьютер высветил людей за дверью палаты, и никто среди них не торопился к выходу. Искать в толпе беглеца без примет было всё равно, что иголку в стоге сена. Осмотрев бегло комнату в поисках следов, которые бы помогли опознать преступника, он бросил взгляд на капитана. Грудная клетка вспорота, внутренности вынуты — компьютер подтвердил, что нет печени, сердца, одного легкого. На шее, как и у тел до этого, срезан кусок кожи. Дик поморщился и продолжил осмотр палаты. Следов крови у двери не было — убийца позаботился о том, чтобы не выдать себя при отходе. Жертва не сопротивлялась, видно, поэтому было мало крови, ублюдку даже хватило времени убраться. 

Дик катастрофически опоздал. Он нажал несколько кнопок на маске и голосом вызвал базу Оракул для детального анализа места преступления. Почти сразу поступил звонок от Барбары.

— Нужна помощь?

— Только база данных, — Дик присел на корточки и вгляделся в пол. Даже следов ботинок не было... Сменная обувь? Бахилы? Он припомнил места преступлений Штопора. В каждом из помещений царил хаос, но нигде преступник не оставил следов. — Неужели медовый месяц проходит так скучно, что потянуло к работе?

— Ну, мне же теперь не с кем работать, — Барбара на том конце усмехнулась.

— Хм... — Дик проверил охрану за дверью. Почему никто не стоял на посте? Убили? Подкупили? Отвлекли? Отозвали? Но скорее бы подняли из постели его с Джин, чем сняли группу отсюда. — Почему? Тим решил бросить?

— Сам же напомнил, что у нас медовый месяц. И не смеши меня, будто из вас можно вытравить героизм и желание залезть в самое пекло...

— Ха, — Дик отошёл в угол и включил сканирование помещения для составления объемной модели. Компьютер включил в модель траекторию движения и положение объекта, и построил гипотетический маршрут. Перед уходом убийца задержался в ногах больничной койки. Дик подошёл к ней и достал ещё одну открытку из-под одеяла. — Отдыхайте, Барбс...

— Хорошо. И ещё, Дик... — она замолчала. Было слышно Тима на фоне, но слов не разобрать. — Ты знаешь, что произошло в Готэме? Ты же был там недавно. Дик... Ты видел Джейсона?

— Барбс... — Дик замер и закрыл глаза, замедляя дыхание, как учил Брюс, чтобы выровнять пульс. Оракул всегда следила за ними. — Да, я приезжал, хотел сам убедиться. Вы потеряли след Джейсона?

— Точнее будет сказать, что и не находили. Я проверяю все уцелевшие данные людей Рыцаря Аркхема, но мало что удалось достать...

— Неудивительно, — Дик усмехнулся. Уж скрыться от Бэтмена и его последователей смог бы любой из них. — Вряд ли он появится в Бладхейвене, но если вдруг что выясню — скажу.

Дик отключил связь. Интуиция подсказывала, что Джейсона искали не для того, чтобы погладить по головке, но почему он соврал не думая? Дик провёл по лицу ладонью и ещё раз осмотрелся. Он бы сделал больше снимков самого тела, но шум за дверью заставил покинуть палату. Повиснув над окном на крюке, он прислушался к разговорам. Полицейских с поста всё-таки сняли на вызов неподалёку. Дик забрался на крышу больницы и набрал Джин, соединившись через свой телефон.

— Да, алло, — её голос звучал прерывисто.

— Привет, быстро взяла трубку. От чего-то отвлекаю?

— Да... так, — она резко выдохнула. — Мешки ворочаю. На нашу зарплату же не проживешь. Сам-то чего не спишь?

— Подрабатываю охранником. И сегодня я, кажется, накосячил.

— Школьники стырили конфеты у директора?

— Типа того... Тебе приходило оповещение? Какой-нибудь вызов, может?

— Мне не звонили, но момент... — Джин замолчала, видимо, проверяла пейджер. — Неа, пусто. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, показалось, что был вызов...

— Выруби паранойю, Грейсон, и иди спать. Давай!

Она отключилась, и Дик сел на трубу вентиляции. Значит, их не вызывали. С поста сняли дежурную группу? Как вообще это допустили? Видимо, убийца прятался в больнице и ждал, когда путь откроется. Дик покрутил в руке окровавленную открытку, которую унёс с собой. «Спасибо за семейный ужин. Она вернула долг. Красной шапочке теперь есть, что отнести бабушке». Очередной бред. На обложке красовалось поздравление дочке на девятнадцатилетие.

— Надеюсь, Календарник из Готэма не высовывался, — Дик усмехнулся мысли, но на всякий случай отправил Барбаре сообщение с просьбой проверить камеры Аркхема.

  


***

  


Смена в этот день началась гораздо раньше. Хопкинс объявил общий сбор всех сотрудников. Многие спрашивали, в чём дело, пока толкались в конференц-зале, и лишь Дик сидел в стороне, зная, о чём им сейчас скажут. Тех, кто отвечал за охрану капитана ночью, не было — либо ещё находились в больнице, либо уже сидели на допросах. Удивительно спокойно рядом сидела и Джин, уткнувшись в телефон. В иной день Дик бы спросил, неужели ту не интересовало, что произошло, но сейчас он этому даже значения не придал. Если бы он пришёл раньше... Но тогда он бы не узнал об Оливере Парксе. Иррациональное чувство вины грызло изнутри. Ещё и Джейсон пропал. То ли ему не понравилась перспектива чтения законов, то ли он перехватил сигнал с коммуникатора и сорвался из-за разговора с Барбс. Дик закусил ноготь на большом пальце. Стоило ему заняться решением одних проблем, как появлялись новые.

Он смотрел на трибуну в ожидании заместителя капитана. Тот долго о чём-то говорил с детективами и только потом вышел к трибуне и попросил тишины. Объявили о смерти капитана Эмили Максвелл. Главным подозреваемым назвали Штопора. После детективы рассказали, как продвигается расследование, и собрание завершили минутой молчания.

  


Дик в который раз развернул папку со снимками места убийства капитана. Ничего, что он не заметил ночью. По отчёту криминалистов создавалось впечатление, будто никто не собирался расследовать убийство. Такими темпами из преступника придётся выбивать чистосердечное признание за неимением оснований для ареста. Открытка, которую унёс Дик, могла бы навести следствие на коробку с почкой, но кроме Чарльза никто не видел той открытки. А вторую, доставленную в больницу, не заявляли как улику по просьбе Максвелл. Следовало ещё раз сверить досье Паркса и Райли. Они сидели в одной тюрьме, может, там пересеклись? Вряд ли были соседями по камере, но сбрасывать со счетов не стоило.

— Эй, Грейсон, — Джин оторвала от размышлений, кивая в сторону выхода.

  


— Убийство произошло в период от часа до трёх ночи. Напоминает то, как работает ваш маньяк, мистер готэмский детектив, — Чарльз недолюбливал Маккини, — но это не Штопор, с шеи не срезана кожа. Возвращайтесь в отделение, — Чарльз посмотрел на удивлённого Дика. — Что?

— Нет, ничего... — Дик хотел вмешаться, что как раз таки капитана убил не Штопор, а вот тут мог быть и он, но не стал. У капитана был не Грейсон, а Найтвинг, и хорошо, что последнего никто не видел. В безвыходной ситуации с полиции сталось бы обвинить супергероя.

Дик осмотрел место преступления. Жертва жила одна, работала официанткой, судя по висящей на стене форме, забрызганной кровью. Дик вгляделся в бейдж. На лицо он внимания не обратил, но в этой забегаловке девушка с таким же цветом волос обслуживала их с Джейсоном несколько недель назад. И как назло тот пропал... Дик закрыл глаза — нет, сейчас он сконцентрируется на месте преступления. Дик обошёл криминалистов, собирающих улики, и отошёл к стене, откуда ещё раз окинул взглядом помещение.

Картина и правда напоминала место преступления Штопора: разбросанные вещи, окровавленное тело, ножевые ранения. Дик нахмурился, рассматривая рану на шее. А ведь Чарльз обращал внимание на характер ранения: смертельный прямой удар ножом в артерию. Лишь после него снималась кожа. Дик поднял взгляд на Чарльза, но тот покачал головой.

Дождавшись перекура, Дик попросил криминалиста отойти за здание.

— Какого хера?

— Малыш Дики-дик, ты чего такой нервный...

— Ты сам знаешь почему.

— Не знаю, — Чарльз вытащил пачку сигарет. — Это не Штопор. И ты не можешь отрицать, что капитана убил он. У тебя есть улики, опровергающие это? У полиции они есть? — он закурил.

— Блядь, — тут нечем было ответить.

— Если тебе так подсказывает интуиция — замечательно, но не забывай: мы без оснований кинуть за решётку человека не можем. Или выбить признание, как какой-нибудь Найтвинг, и привести в отделение. Нужны прямые доказательства, которых у нас нет, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Но не могу не признать: да, характер удара, пробившего артерию, схож. Глубина других ран на теле тоже похожа, вот собственно и всё.

Дик отвернулся от Чарльза и посмотрел на собравшуюся за оцеплением толпу. Да, этого и правда было мало. Чуть ли не каждый день Бладхейвен, словно оправдывая своё название, пополнялся трупами, но не покидало чувство, что он почти у цели и всё взаимосвязано.

— А ещё ты не детектив, малыш, — шепнул на ухо Чарльз и Дик ударил его локтем в живот. — Бл... — криминалист закашлялся.

— Курить вредно.

Дик обвел взглядом толпу. Один парень привлёк его внимание: явно нервничал, сжимал что-то в кармане и собирался что-то сделать. Дик медленно пошёл в его сторону, периодически отводя взгляд, чтобы тот не сорвался, и, зайдя за оцепление, окликнул парня:

— Гражданин в капюшоне, да, вы...

Парень сорвался с места, Дик мысленно чертыхнулся и побежал за ним. В такие моменты не хватало права кинуть чем-нибудь. Оставалось только кричать, чтобы гражданин остановился и что к нему всего лишь есть пара вопросов. В переулке Дик перепрыгнул через опрокинутые мусорные баки, не упуская паренька из вида.

— Да подожди ты!..

Дик рванул за ним в какую-то дверь. Глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку помещения, и пришлось чуть сбавить скорость. Видимо, парень тоже не рассчитывал, что из тату-салону будет некуда сбежать, и в панике зашарил рукой в кармане, пока не вынул пистолет и не наставил на Дика.

— Стой... — Дик выставил вперёд руки. — Ты же понимаешь, что за нападение на офицера тебе ничего хорошего не светит. Опусти пистолет, я просто задам пару вопросов... — например, про лицензию на оружие, но это сейчас упоминать не стоило.

Парень трясся, но пистолета не опускал. Дик дал ему время и тоже не двигался. Персонал тату-салона замер и не вмешивался, но, видимо, из-за нервов одна девушка что-то задела — парень отвлекся, и Дик тут же рванул вперёд, выбил пистолет и скрутил парня на полу, начав зачитывать его права.

— Хм?.. — Дик повернул голову парня. Странное же пятно у него на шее было, родимое, что ли? Дик помог парню подняться и вывел того из салона.

— Отпусти его, — детектив Бисли навис над Диком, когда тот усадил парня в полицейскую машину.

— На каком основании? Он оказал сопротивление, наставил на меня оружие...

— Тогда чего не застрелил, белоручка?

— А мы всех обязаны убивать?

— Хью-Хью-Хью, — Маккини подошёл к ним и похлопал детектива из Бладхейвена по плечу. — Малец правильно поступил. Устраивайте разборки в отделении, на глазах у зевак отпустить его будет неправильно.

— Когда ты уже свалишь в свой Готэм...

— Как только найдём убийцу, — Маккини лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Так лучше бы искал, а не болтался тут... — пробурчал Бисли и вернулся на место преступления орать на криминалистов.

— У тебя всё в порядке? Что сделал этот парень?

— Много нервничал, — ответил Дик и посмотрел на Маккини. — А вам и правда стоит вернуться к работе.

— Какой холодный... — Маккини усмехнулся. — Пока ты бегал, звонил Уолтер, сказал всем освободить вечер. Будем провожать капитана.

  


Хью Бисли не находил себе места, когда Дик привёл парня в отделение и сел составлять протокол. На удивление и Джин не одобряла решения Дика. Какого чёрта? Он даже не превышал полномочий. Он покрутил ручку и посмотрел на парня, который нервно стучал ногой по полу.

— Знаешь, — Дик отодвинул в сторону бумаги. — У меня к тебе всего лишь несколько вопросов. Ты отвечаешь, я тебя отпускаю.

— Не отпустишь ты, отпустит кто другой.

— С чего бы это? — Дик сложил руки на груди.

— Есть причины, — парень хмыкнул и перебрал пальцами цепь наручников. — Офицер, ты ведь типа из белых? Ну этих... дохера честных.

— Допустим.

— Ненадолго, — парень закинул голову назад.

— Не думаю, — Дик придвинул к себе бланк ареста. Джереми Лонг, двадцать три года, род деятельности отсутствует. — Лонг... Родственники есть?

— Есть, — Джереми широко улыбнулся. — Чё, понял теперь, почему меня отпустят?

— Нет, — Дик улыбнулся в ответ. — Но, может, ты скажешь, где прячется твой... по-видимому, брат, и тебя не просто отпустят, тебя отпущу лично я.

— Тц, — Джереми заткнулся. Не собирался выдавать торговца оружием Стивена Лонга, который был связан почти со всеми жертвами Штопора. Боялся брата? Или кого-то повлиятельнее.

— Грейсон, — Джин встала рядом со столом Дика. — Хопкинс приказал его немедленно отпустить.

— Я ещё не закончил.

— А тебя и не спрашивали, — Джин взяла у Дика ключи и сняла с Джереми наручники. — Свободен. Выметайся отсюда.

— Да-да, грозная какая, — он ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Дика. — Ещё увидимся, офицер. Если вас не грохнут.

Дик начинал закипать. Приказа вышестоящего он ослушаться не мог, но остаться без ответов? Капитан бы не приказала такого: скорее всего, ей было бы просто наплевать. Дик посмотрел на наполовину заполненный бланк. Может, через Джереми он выйдет на Стивена Лонга? А если тот даст наводку на Штопора, то ему удастся доказать, что Штопор и каннибал, который причастен к другим жертвам, — это разные люди. Дик достал пиликнувший телефон и прочитал сообщение от Чарльза:

«Забыл днём сказать. Вчера пришли результаты из больницы. Почка принадлежала бывшему мужу нашего почившего капитана. Я отправил нашему патрулю запрос проверить в порядке ли мистер Максвелл.

И ещё её отец два дня назад умер в больнице Готэма, вроде врачебная ошибка, но точно не знаю».

  


Дик рассматривал бокал пива. Всё их отделение разбилось на небольшие группки за столиками. Кто-то обсуждал работу, кто-то — капитана, некоторые вспоминали других погибших офицеров и детективов. Дик провёл пальцем по бокалу. После похорон родителей в детстве смерть начала восприниматься иначе. Самое ценное у него уже отобрали, другие смерти не вызывали столь яркой реакции. Даже после известия о смерти Джейсона он не горевал — не так хорошо они знали друг друга на тот момент. Он боялся. Впервые кого-то из них убили, и игры в героев обрели реальный вес и цену. Впрочем, Джейсон вернулся, и теперь не верилось в смерть Брюса. Дик усмехнулся. Может, правда следовало принять смерть Брюса и отпустить?

Дик дождался, когда народ начал потихоньку сваливать, и сам под шумок сбежал с этого праздника алкоголя и ностальгии. Джин не отрывала взгляда от Бисли и Маккини, так что на исчезновение напарника даже не обратила внимания. 

Сегодня он проверит Джереми Лонга и, что сложнее, попытается найти след Оливера Паркса. К делу прилагались фотографии Оливера ещё до тюрьмы. Годы за решёткой наверняка его потрепали. Прибегнуть к биометрическому трекингу он не мог — в Бладхейвене было не так много камер. Компьютер каждый день проверял камеры с магазинов, баров, стоянок, но безрезультатно. А вот где искать Джереми, Дик знал без компьютера.

  


— Да где же ты... — Джереми гремел ящиками комода в квартире убитой официантки. Он даже не заметил, что Дик встал в проёме и наблюдал за ним уже несколько минут.

— Помочь в поисках?

— Не... Какого хера? — Джереми вытащил пистолет и направил на Дика.

— Ох, чувак, — Дик резко присел и подножкой сбил Джереми с ног. Забрав пистолет, он вытащил обойму и разобрал тот на части. Пока парень приходил в себя, Дик сел на того сверху и вытащил палки эскрима. Включив разряд, он одну из них держал над грудью парня, а вторую над лбом. — Не советую дёргаться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — прорычал Джереми, вцепившись в руку Дика. Это бы того не остановило, но пусть у парня останется иллюзия, что он может на что-то влиять.

— Видел желтую ленту? Копы опечатали это место. А ты на копа не похож... Стало быть, мародёр?

— Нахуй мне это всралось, — Джереми дернулся и получил лёгкий разряд в грудь. — Дапошёлтынахуй! — на одном дыхании выпалил он вместо крика.

— Не так быстро, — Дик улыбнулся. — Мы же только встретились, — он наклонился ниже. — Что тебе здесь нужно?

— Не твоё дело...

— Неправильный ответ, — он снова прислонил палку к груди.

— Да блядь! Заебал! Здесь мою тёлку грохнули, могу я забрать свой шмот?!

— Нда? Как её звали?

— Лен! Хелен! 5 июля — день рождения! Любит мороженое с лимоном!

— Вау, — Дик убрал палки. — Но вламываться сюда всё равно незаконно, парень, звиняй, — он вырубил Джереми и достал у него из кармана телефон. — Разреши-ка, — разблокировав телефон пальцем Джереми, Дик встал рядом с телом. Он пролистал телефонную книгу и открыл контакт Стивена. Номер он отсканировал и загрузил в компьютер для отслеживания.

— Хм... — Дик присел рядом с Джереми. Переключив маску на другой режим освещения, он рассмотрел того в ультрафиолетовом излучении. В тату-салоне ему не показалось, что на шее у парня было какое-то странное пятно. Проведя пальцем по контуру, Дик включил подсветку на максимум. Буйвол? Бык? — Так вот в чём дело... Конечно, тебя отпустят... — Дик усмехнулся. Стоило догадаться.

  


Дик даже не удивился, что Стивена Лонга он нашёл в районе Красных Быков. Бисли не врал, там было неспокойно, но вмешиваться в разборки Дик не собирался: простых гражданских не наблюдалось, и помощи никто не просил. Он толкнул стальную дверь и спустился в подвал. Компьютер глушило оборудование Быков, поэтому приходилось идти тише и прислушиваться к любому шуму. Дик остановился у приоткрытой двери, за которой горел свет, и заглянул внутрь.

— Тебя слышно, выходи.

— Да быть не может, — Дик зашёл в комнату и подошёл к Джейсону. — Ты что здесь забыл?

— Патроны. Сорок пятые, — он кивнул на Стивена Лонга, лежащего в кресле.

— Какого черта... — Дик подошёл к Стивену. Кожа с шеи и груди была срезана пластами, глаз выколот, грудь прострелена. Дик посмотрел на Джейсона.

— Думаешь, это я? Ту официантку и то было больше поводов убить.

— Нет... И про официантку я знаю, — Дик отмахнулся. — Я просил Барбару проследить за ней пару дней по камерам. Ты, конечно, ей грубил, но не убил и не собирался, молодец.

— То есть ты подозревал меня? — Джейсон усмехнулся и подошёл к шкафам, открывая по очереди отделы с патронами.

— Джейсон, я не подозревал бы, не устрой ты бойню у Сайониса и...

— Это было после.

— И не примкни ты к Пугалу, — Дик посмотрел на тело Стивена. За что его так? И кто? Неужели тоже Штопор? Не похоже на другие его жертвы, слишком... Яростно. Дик откинул полу его пиджака и достал телефон.

— Я не примыкал. Скорее использовал, чтобы добраться до Брюса, — Джейсон наконец нашёл патроны и зарядил пистолет.

— Он тебе не враг, Джейсон... — Дик развернул того к себе. — Эй, посмотри на меня.

— Что ещё? — парень нахмурился и попытался пистолетом от себя отодвинуть Дика.

— Тронешь меня этой штукой ещё раз, отберу все игрушки и посажу за решётку.

— У тебя какие-то неправильные понятия о воспитании, циркач, — Джейсон поднял бровь. — Отец тебя тоже в клетку запихивал?

— Который из двух? Впрочем, ты прав, наверное, — Дик покачал головой, всякое случалось. — Оба. Первый так ещё и ко львам мог закинуть.

— То-то ты такой двинутый, — Джейсон сделал шаг назад. — У тебя всё, учитель? Я могу идти?

— Ты ещё не сдал домашнее задание...

Их обмен остротами мог бы продолжаться ещё долго, но зазвонил телефон Стивена. Дик дал Джейсону сигнал молчать и поднял трубку.

— Не лезь в это, герой, — голос звучал искаженно, видимо, кто-то пытался его изменить. Дик прошёлся по кабинету Стивена.

— А с кем имею честь говорить, если не секрет?

— Знаешь... — голос на том конце не сразу продолжил. — Грейсон, тебе бы следовало следить за своими дружками.

Дик закрутил головой, осматривая комнату, Джейсон, заметив смятение Дика, отошёл к окну. Мелькнул красный луч, Дик резким движением потянул Джейсона на себя, и они свалились на пол под звон стекла.

— Блядь...

— Ты цел? — Дик помотал головой: не совсем удачно упал. Он взглянул на след от пули в стене. Если бы не Дик, Джейсон бы остался без головы. 

— Да, — Джейсон подтянул с пола сумку и достал оттуда красный шлем.

— Вау, обзавёлся мотоциклом? Выглядит стильно. Эти помехи так и задуманы?

— Бэтмена спроси, нахрена разбил, — Джейсон надел шлем и взглянул на здание, с которого стреляли.

— Сигнал глушат.

— У меня другая частота, — Джейсон нажал несколько кнопок сбоку шлема и поводил взглядом. — Никого не вижу, стрелок сбежал.

— Отличный повод слезть с меня, — Дик улыбнулся и сел на полу, когда Джейсон встал. Покрутив в пальцах телефон Стивена, Дик решил его забрать. Может, удастся отследить сигнал или извлечь запись звонка, чтобы опознать голос. — Если это звонил стрелок, он знает меня.

— Тебя?

— Реального меня, — Дик встал с пола. — У меня нет протокола на этот случай, — он усмехнулся.

— Тебя и по всем каналам не показали. Всегда можно сделать вид, что это совпадение.

— Может, ты и прав, — Дик выдохнул. Ещё одной проблемы ему только не хватало. Такими темпами придётся уже себе охрану нанимать.

  


Джейсон пропал, стоило им осмотреть место, откуда стреляли. Снайпер не оставил улик, даже гильзу забрал — ничего. Как и Джейсон. Ни объяснений, почему тот сбежал, ни обещания вернуться, ни контактов, как его найти, Дик так и не добился.

Уже под утро телефон Стивена привёл его в доки Бладхейвена. Из переписки Дик узнал, что люди важного бандита из Готэма ждали крупную партию оружия. Мерзкие личности, грязные деньги, полное отсутствие мозгов — святая троица миньонов всех крупных шишек Готэма. Стоило подслушать с крыши разговоры, как выяснился и заказчик, и откуда были деньги. Разобравшись с людьми Пингвина, Дик подошёл к грузовику.

— И зачем это Кобблпоту? И так в тюрьме сидит...

— Эй, ты у меня получишь!

— Тебе почти удалось, — Дик скрутил напавшего бандита. Видимо, тот решил отсидеться в стороне до последнего. — Кажется, вы собираетесь в Готэм с этим добром. Зачем? — он достал палку эскрима и поднёс к голове преступника.

— Хрена с два я скажу!

— Ты же знаешь, что 50 000 вольт в голову — это больно? — Дик включил заряд и поднёс палку ближе к лицу бандита.

— Ладно-ладно! Они вытащат Пингвина из полиции Готэма. Но ты опоздал, они уже начали.

— А я быстрый, — Дик вырубил бандита и убрал оружие за спину. Значит, он возьмёт выходной и наведается в Готэм. Дик посмотрел на время. До смены оставалось двенадцать часов, отгул мог и не понадобиться.

  


Родной Готэм как обычно встретил дождями, мрачными лицами прохожих и не менее хмурыми физиономиями преступников. Дик, облокотившись на перила у разбитого бэт-сигнала, наблюдал за людьми Пингвина, ковыряющимися в оборудовании полиции. Те будто вообще не понимали, что от них требовалось. Мда, Пингвину стоило проверять у людей диплом при приёме на работу.

Люциус Фокс через наушник объяснил, как включить питание в отделении и вызволить застрявшего в лифте Пингвина, который надеялся на встречу со своими людьми, а не с Найтвингом.

— Премного благодарен, — Кэш посмотрел на Пингвина, которого Найтвинг швырнул ему под ноги. — Может, стоит починить сигнал на крыше? Сменить символ. Что скажешь?

— Спасибо за предложение, но это разовая акция, — Дик махнул рукой. Кэш распорядился, чтобы Пингвина подняли с пола и отвели обратно в камеру, а остальные офицеры привели в чувство и арестовали избитых бандитов. — Разрешите вопрос, комиссар?

— Да тебе хоть три, — Кэш проводил Пингвина взглядом до камеры, словно уже не доверял своим же людям. — Надо отказаться от электронных замков.

— Лучше комбинировать электронные с механическими. И поменять генератор, — Дик улыбнулся. — Я хотел спросить... Почему вы верите Бэтмену?

— Хм, — Кэш усмехнулся. — Когда-то я работал в больнице Аркхэма, если помнишь. Насмотревшись на таких ублюдков, как Джокер, понимаешь, что некоторые люди заслуживают того, чтобы там находиться, — Кэш указал на камеру с Пингвином. — Даже если сейчас на них нет доказательств, стоит такого ублюдка схватить, как всё само объявится. Поверь, они даже не скромничают, сознаются во всём сами.

— А если нет? Вы же не можете их держать без оснований, без доказательств.

— Ты сдал полиции кого-то без оснований?

— Пока нет. У меня просто их мало...

— Вот именно, — Кэш ударил протезом по нагрудному символу Найтвинга. — Вы никогда не делали чего-то необдуманного. Поэтому мы вам и доверяем. Хотя, признаться, есть миллион поводов вас самих засадить за решётку всем скопом.

— Точно, — Дик усмехнулся. — Но, боюсь, в Блэкгейте от нас и мокрого места не останется.

— Парень, вас всех определили бы в Аркхем. Сам-то видел, во что одет и что вытворяешь?

— А там закидают кашей на обеде. Ещё обиднее.

  


Благодаря Люциусу Дик смог расшифровать закодированные сообщения с телефона Стивена Лонга. Тот сливал информацию по некоторым клиентам из Красных Быков некоему «Джею», что навевало противные воспоминания. Хотя последний знакомый Дику Джей умер.

В переписке упоминались все жертвы Штопора за последние месяцы. Правда, были люди, которых Дик не помнил среди убитых. Видимо, их тела просто не нашли — на территории Красных Быков полицейские не совались. Дик сел на стол Люциуса и включил трекер. Устройство с номером Джея больше суток было отключено, но перед этим подавало сигнал из района Быков, из-за глушилки точное местоположение не определялось. Видимо, тогда этот Джей и убил Стивена.

— Мистер Грейсон, — Люциус сел за рабочий стол. — Вы не планируете вернуться в Готэм?

— Не-а, — протянул Дик, проверяя очередного человека, которого не было среди известных жертв Штопора. Пока никто не мелькал в сводках полиции за последнее время. — А что? Волнуешься, что отберу твоё место?

— Вам же это не нужно, — Люциус улыбнулся. — А ещё вы не имеете права.

— Хах, как всегда в яблочко, — Дик щелкнул пальцами, указав на Люциуса, и продолжил проверять контакты.

— Просто в последнее время вы зачастили в Готэм, а мистер Дрейк немного...

— Ушёл в брак с головой? — предположил Дик, когда пауза затянулась.

— Нет-нет, это как раз не проблема. Я беспокоюсь о его расследовании, — Люциус сложил пальцы в замок и посмотрел на Дика. — Он пытается найти мистера Уэйна. Слишком усердно.

— Уверен, Барбара не даст ему увлечься расследованием, — Дик усмехнулся. Хотя Люциус был прав, Тим отличался упёртостью. — Я поговорю с ним, когда молодожёны вернутся, — Дик спрыгнул со стола и махнул телефоном. — Спасибо, мне ещё надо успеть на работу в Бладхейвен.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Грейсон. Не забывайте нас навещать.

  


***

  


Пресса Бладхейвена напирала с вопросами о смерти Максвелл. Заместитель капитана Хопкинс не находил места и кричал детективам, чтобы те перестали маяться дурью и нашли уже проклятого Штопора. Хью Бисли в ответ орал, что во всём виноваты разборки банды Красных Быков и вмешиваться в них он не будет. Маккини справедливо замечал, что закрывать глаза на бандитский беспредел тоже не в интересах полиции и надо действовать по закону. Но оба сходились на том, что у них на руках не было ни одной зацепки, кто скрывался за произошедшим и кого стоило прорабатывать. Дик смотрел, как детективы ругались за стеклянными дверями. Даже выйди они на Быков, ничего сделать не получится — заместитель капитана куплен. А выйти на Оливера Паркса они не смогут — того будто и вовсе не существовало.

Зато был таинственный Джей, который убирал людей по наводке торговца оружием. Если бы в жертв стреляли, Дик бы заподозрил Джейсона, даже время совпадало. При желании любой из Робинов или сам Бэтмен могли убить человека без лишнего шума. Один точный удар или бросок бэтаранга — и готово. Вот только не в этот раз. Дик усмехнулся. Скорее Джейсон бы убил Джея, потому что та же официантка члена банды Быков не напоминала. Если заказчиком был Стивен Лонг, из-за брата он мог натравить Джея на официантку. А тот не оценил заказа по личным мотивам и убил уже самого Стивена? В принципе, всё сходилось.

— Заебали его крики, — Джин села на край стола Дика и надкусила пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. — Клянусь, если я ещё раз услышу про этих ебанутых Быков, я лично вскрою ему глотку...

— Плохой день? — Дик попытался примирительно улыбнуться, но напарница даже не обратила на него внимания. — Опять не выспалась.

— Возможно... — она сделала долгую паузу, а потом перевела взгляд на Дика. — А сам-то? Не походишь на выспавшегося.

— Дела были, — Дик отмахнулся.

— Какие дела у офицера полиции без семьи?.. — Джин бросила замученный стаканчик в корзину под столом Дика и направилась к автомату за добавкой.

  


Может, у Дика и не было семьи, даже опекун от него отказался перед «смертью», но назвать чужими Тима или Джейсона Дик не мог. А ещё Люциуса, Барбару, Гордона... Да, семья у него была немаленькой. Дик отправил Тиму сообщение с предложением поговорить ещё в обед, но перезвонил тот только вечером.

— Ого, новый синяк? Ты там точно в отпуске? Знай, даже на дочь мэра можно написать заявление за домашнее насилие, — последнее Дик сказал уже шёпотом.

— Не смешно, Дик! — раздался голос Барбары на фоне.

— Это так, царапины, — хмуро ответил Тим и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Царапины Женщина-кошка оставляет, а тут на ура прописали в глаз. Второй величайший детектив пропустил удар? — всё не унимался Дик. — Ладно, я верю, это было что-то серьёзное, — он замахал руками, чтобы Тим не прерывал связь. — Кто на этот раз?

— Двуликий. Но он уже сидит за решёткой. Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить?

— Люциус сказал, у тебя есть некий проект по воскрешению из мёртвых... Прости, ладно, — Дик надавил на переносицу.

— У тебя у самого проблемы, — Тим холодно смотрел по ту сторону экрана.

— Возможно, — Дик улыбнулся. — Что ты нашёл на Брюса?

— Не так много, — Тим вывел на экран Дика своё расследование.

— Если это немного, — Дик открыл разобранные по датам снимки сигнатур со спутника и различных камер, — то наши детективы вообще не работают.

— Скорее всего, так и есть, — Тим отметил некоторые снимки и подождал, пока Дик откроет их. — В пещере рядом с завалом есть небольшой след, отпечаток подошвы ботинка Альфреда. Возможно, он старый, так что это скорее косвенная улика.

— Нет, странно, что его не завалило обвалом. Но отпечаток слабый.

— Это вторая проблема. Альфред весит больше семидесяти килограмм, а тут и сорока нет.

— Будто его кто-то отдёрнул... Может, Брюс не рассчитывал, что обвал затронет этот участок?

— Я подумал так же. Дальше по спутнику...

Обсудив с Тимом все зацепки, они втроём с Барбарой пришли к выводу, что Брюс и правда мог уйти, вот только не оставил подсказок, куда. Тим настаивал, что надо докопаться до правды. Возможно, Брюс и Альфред могли быть серьёзно ранены, поэтому не выходили на связь, если вовсе не потеряли память.

— Тим, — Дик понизил голос и серьёзно посмотрел на младшего названого брата. — Ты не думал, что Брюс хотел этого?

— В смысле?

— Ну... — Дик сам удивился, как переложил слова Маккини на Брюса. — Перестать быть Бэтменом? Преступный Готэм теперь не боится Бэтмена, гражданский не понимает, как относиться к миллионеру Брюсу Уэйну, который годами обманывал город.

— То есть он бросил город...

— Оставил. На тех, кто готов его защищать, — Дик улыбнулся. — Скажи он, что задумал, вы бы его отпустили? Да и я бы не отпустил, хоть давно уже не в Готэме, — Дик усмехнулся. Да, Маккини использовал универсальную формулу. — Поэтому... Подумай не о том, чтобы вернуть Бэтмена обратно, а как стать его достойной заменой. Давай, не вешай нос. И займись уже невестой, а то она грустит. У вас даже кровать заправлена, какой же это медовый месяц!

— Дик! — перебила Барбара.

— Да-да, — Дик рассмеялся и потянулся к кнопке прерывания разговора. — Развлекайтесь.

  


***

  


Заместитель капитана выступил перед прессой и объявил, что идёт расследование и поиск подозреваемых. Проволочку объяснил тем, что полиция занята урегулированием конфликта банд на востоке города. Это бы вызывало смех, не будь так грустно. Никакие конфликты полиция не регулировала, расследование зашло в тупик, а после новости об очередном трупе отчаяние полиции достигло предела.

Можно было сколько угодно говорить, что Хью Бисли — жалкий взяточник, плохой коп и, если уж честно, порой отвратительный человек, но смерти ему никто не желал. Не заслужил он. Он не брал взяток больше, чем нужно, чтобы наполнить пузо пивом. Как и все трусы, молчал о беспределе Быков и отпускал, кого скажут. Но при этом всё равно вёл расследования и арестовывал преступников. А теперь детектив Бисли лежал на полу своей квартиры со вспоротым животом, без внутренних органов и с кровавыми ранами на месте срезанной с шеи и груди кожи. Дик смотрел, как Чарльз раздавал указания лаборантам, как Маккини что-то обсуждал с заместителем, и как Джин рядом молча пила кофе.

— Заместитель Хопкинс, — Чарльз показал конверт, найденный в животе детектива. — Разрешите открыть?

Дик дёрнулся. Это не мог быть Оливер Паркс. Тот закончил вендетту капитану Максвелл, с Бисли его ничего не связывало.

— «Стоит разбить больше яиц для порядка, крысиные слуги. Я не забуду выбросить за вас мусор», — Чарльз показал письмо Хопкинсу. — В посылке для капитана была такая же записка. Почерк похож.

Дик сжал локоть. Странно. Кроме Чарльза и Дика, никто не знал почерк Штопора, никто не видел тех писем. Хотя... Больничное письмо осталось у капитана, но к приходу Найтвинга его уже не было. Кто мог его забрать? Оливер? Кто-то другой? Дик стиснул зубы. Джей догадался о личности Найтвинга и знал Дика Грейсона. Оливер залёг на дно, но вдруг выбрал новую жертву. Снова разгадка ускользнула из рук. Величайший детектив тут бы не помешал. Впрочем, Дик не был уверен, что даже Бэтмен смог бы что-то раскопать. А может, это было самовнушение.

Маккини и Хопкинс вышли из комнаты, чтобы решить, как дальше быть с расследованием. Дик тут же отвёл в сторону Чарльза, стоило тому снять перчатки и объявить небольшой перерыв для криминалистов.

— Ты уверен?

— В чем?

— Да хоть в чём-нибудь!

— Дики-дик, ты всегда такой нервный? — Чарльз поправил рубашку Дика.

— Я не вижу укусов, но ты подтвердил, что почерк тот же. Как это понимать?

— Не знаю, — Чарльз пожал плечами и кивнул на тело Бисли. — Что ты видишь?

— Тело нашего почившего детектива...

— Видел снимки капитана? Что это напоминало?

— Ммм... — Дик нахмурился. Он не просто видел снимки, он лично там был и всё рассмотрел. — Тушу с мясного рынка... Было меньше крови, органы извлечены аккуратнее, словно их хотели сохранить...

— Бинго, — Чарльз улыбнулся и взъерошил Дику волосы. — Ты такой умница, обожаю тебя!

— Спасибо, — Дик убрал в сторону голову. — Тогда это убийство... имитация?

— Я не знаю. Ты мне скажи. Письмо-то тянет на настоящее, — Чарльз отвлёкся от Дика и направился к Хопкинсу.

  


Этот ночной патруль Найтвинга Дик начал гораздо раньше.

— Может, мне тоже нужен помощник...

Дик проверил по компьютеру камеры рядом с домами заместителя капитана, шерифа и Маккини. Если убийца Хью Бисли хотел добраться до тех, кто расследовал дело Штопора, то следующей его жертвой окажется детектив. Если цель — управление полиции Бладхейвена, то под угрозой находился заместитель Хопкинс. А если всё же Оливер продолжал свою вендетту, то очевидно должен был пострадать шериф. Только вот Хопкинс выставил вокруг дома охрану, а шериф своевременно вылетел из города за границу.

— Хитрожопый засранец, — Дик хмыкнул. Может, значки стоило отдать Быкам да остальным бандитам? Почему они управляли городом, а отвечала за всю херню полиция?

Добравшись до дома Маккини, Дик встал под окнами квартиры детектива. Наведаться к тому в гости или занять позицию повыше и проследить? Дик зашёл в подъезд и встал на пролёт выше, чтобы видеть дверь Маккини. Штопор, кем бы он ни был, проникал в квартиры жертв через дверь, так что оставалось ждать, когда тот объявится. Для снайпера позиция в доме напротив была неудачной: людное общежитие, тонкие стены, в каждой комнатушке находилось по двое, а то и трое человек. Даже если снайпер найдёт подходящую комнату для выстрела, он просто не сможет покинуть здание.

Скрипнула чердачная дверь, и на лестнице замерла фигура.

— А, ты тоже не любишь заходить снизу, — Дик помахал рукой человеку сверху. Устроить сюрприз тому не удалось.

Дик кинулся в погоню и смог догнать нарушителя на крыше. Повалив того на землю, он хотел ударить по маске, но получил коленом в спину и ножом в бок. Преступник вдавил нож, проворачивая и раздвигая щитки защиты, чтобы сильнее пронзить плоть.

— Блядь, — Дик хотел схватить нарушителя за запястье, но тот вывернулся и снова ударил ножом. Щиток защиты треснул, и удар вышел больнее. Пришлось отползти в сторону. Рот наполнился вкусом крови. Дик прикусил губу и хотел встать, но преступник уже приставил к его лбу пистолет.

— Научился бы стрелять, что ли, — голос был искажен устройством маски.

— Ты думаешь, я не умею? — Дик ухмыльнулся и резким движением выбил пистолет. Вынув затвор, он кинул его в сторону.

— Стоять!

Свет за спиной ослепил нападающего и Дик хотел атаковать, но сил не хватило, и тот скрылся.

— Ты... — Маккини подошёл к раненому Дику. Видимо, он услышал их ещё в коридоре. — Найтвинг? Нет... — Маккини осветил фонариком лицо Дика.

— Вы можете убрать пистолет, тут не в кого стрелять, — он зажмурился и почувствовал, как щеки коснулась ладонь.

— Дик?.. — Маккини ненадолго замолчал в изумлении, Дик попытался отмахнуться. — Ты ранен, — строго сказал детектив и, закинув его руку себе на плечо, обхватил. — Пошли отсюда.

  


— И давно... — Маккини замолчал и опустил голову.

— Понял, что херню сморозил? — Дик усмехнулся. 

Маккини помог промыть и зашить рану. Дик не раз проигрывал в схватках, но так быстро продуть было обидно, причем противнику слабее него. Ясно, почему в квартирах убитых царил хаос, как и ясно, почему те всё-таки умирали — в ловкости преступник не уступал Дику. Он будто снова столкнулся с Женщиной-кошкой. Вроде и должен победить, исходя из соотношения сил, а в итоге избит и остался ни с чем. Если бы не Маккини, Дик бы скрутил убийцу, всё же рана не была глубокой. Она отлично отрезвляла и напоминала, что надо быть внимательнее.

— Значит...

— Да, — Дик убедился, что рана перестала кровоточить, и поднялся с кресла. — То, что пишут в газетах, правда, и я был бы признателен, если это за пределы этой комнаты не уйдёт.

— И когда мы работали вместе... — Маккини рассмеялся. — Вот почему ты вечно приходил такой побитый. Я-то думал, что ты ввязывался в драки с отморозками. Компенсировал недостаток справедливости на работе.

— Ну... в принципе, ты был прав, — Дик ухмыльнулся. — Как видишь, до сих пор продолжаю.

  


***

  


Благодаря нападению у Маккини появились приметы преступника: ниже ста восьмидесяти сантиметров, субтильного телосложения, ловок, пол неизвестен. Дик хмуро смотрел на Маккини, выписывающего на доске новые зацепки. Тот с самого начала предполагал, что убийцей могла быть женщина или какой-то доходяга. Может, так оно и было?

— Я поменяла твой график, — Джин хлопнула по столу Дика журналом дежурств. — Теперь работаешь в ночь. Всю следующую неделю.

— Что? Зачем? — Дик открыл журнал и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. — Я сто раз говорил, что ночью не могу... — ещё с того момента, как они с Маккини были напарниками, Дик отвоевал себе исключительно дневные смены за редким исключением подмен. — Подожди... Ты же должна быть со мной в паре.

— Да мне начхать, — Джин села на своё место. — Меня переводят.

— Что? И когда ты собиралась сказать мне об этом? — Дик не понимал, что происходит. Да, в полиции теперь не так безопасно, нападения стали ежедневными, но Джин ведь не робкого десятка, дала бы фору любому.

— Здесь стало опасно. Считай это моим вкладом в будущее.

— С каких пор ты стала такой... — Дик посмотрел на неё. — И что у тебя с рукой?

— Один придурок напал на меня ночью, пришлось защищаться, — она посмотрела на перемотанное запястье. — Может, я хочу себя чувствовать защищённой, и уезжаю как раз поэтому? Бладхейвен мне больше не подходит, Грейсон, — она улыбнулась себе под нос и посмотрела на часы. — Я заказала обед на всех напоследок. Обязательно попробуй пирог.

  


Ближе к обеду Джин Чемберс уже собрала вещи, заместитель Хопкинс зачитал благодарности. Раньше бы за неё порадовались, но не сейчас, когда за столь короткий срок отделение похоронило двух жестоко убитых офицеров. Дик никак не мог понять, почему та так резко изменила планы. Как будто в почти собранном пазле не нашлось места для последней детальки, и теперь надо было просмотреть всё полотно, чтобы найти насильно вставленный, но заведомо неподходящий элемент.

Ровно в полдень в отделение пришёл улыбчивый курьер. Офицеры потянулись разбирать пироги. Кто-то спрашивал, где Джин, чтобы отблагодарить её. Дик подошёл к коробкам.

— Не стесняйтесь, офицер. Может, вам что-то посоветовать?

— Можно...

— Эти сладкие, — он обвел рукой пару коробок с небольшими пирогами. — А это всё с мясом, для крепких мужчин! Эти с печенью, эти из сердца, рекомендую с языком...

— Вы очень любезны, — аппетит разом пропал. Дик посмотрел на бейдж курьера. — Оливер... — Дик перевел взгляд на лицо курьера. Теперь оно показалось знакомым. Дик видел его несколько раз за последние дни. Вот только подписана фотография была явно не этим именем. — Оливер.

— Да?

— Я вижу у вас шрам на подбородке... и у уха. Делали операцию?

— О! Вы заметили? Я очень доволен результатом, — Оливер провёл пальцами по щекам. Руки выдавали в нём человека старше, чем он казался. Дик пригляделся к пальцам. Освещение оставляло желать лучшего, но даже так было видно ровные блестящие подушечки без единого отпечатка. — Лицо такое молодое и подтянутое. Доктор Томас Эллиот просто непревзойденный мастер своего дела... Жаль, что ему не дают больше оперировать. Теперь к нему не так-то просто попасть на сеанс....

— Ублюдок, — тихо процедил Дик и выхватил из-за пояса пистолет, направив его на Оливера. — Руки за голову.

— А вы догадливы, офицер, — Оливер широко улыбнулся и поднял руки. — Видимо, единственный такой здесь.

— Грейсон, ты что творишь? — один из старших офицеров дёрнул Дика за плечо.

— Это преступник, сэр. На колени и опускайся на пол. Медленно, — Дик не спускал прицела с Оливера, пока тот не лёг. Проверив его карманы, Дик подозвал новичка, чтобы тот надел наручники на курьера и поднял того с пола.

— Грейсон! Что за самодеятельность? — Хопкинс ещё только подходил к ним, но уже был готов уволить Дика.

— Ох, вы, должно быть, теперь главный на крысином параде, — Оливер улыбнулся и наклонил голову набок. — Мистер заместитель Хопкинс, я хочу признаться в убийстве.

  


Мясо из выпечки отправили на экспертизу. Все туалеты в отделении заняли те, кто попробовал пироги. Кого-то увезли на скорой. Чарльз уверял, что от такого количества мяса, ничего не будет, если только оно не отравлено, но всё же посоветовал другие пироги не доедать.

Оливер Райли, на такое имя сделали документы Оливеру Парксу, сидел в допросной и с удовольствием рассказывал свою историю. Как он естественно незаслуженно попал в тюрьму штата. Как в камеру напротив однажды поселили замечательного соседа, который рассказывал чудесные стихи. Как на третий день своего двадцатилетия сосед повесился. Сразу после встречи с только вступившим в должность капитаном полиции. Как приходил прокурор и зло усмехался, что теперь ничего не должно было помешать. Как капитан Максвелл на угрозу Оливера, что он выйдет и всё расскажет, сухо ответила, что ему никто не поверит. Как его забрали в морг, и один замечательный хирург предложил пересадить Оливеру лицо покойного соседа. Как сладко было убивать одну за другой жертву.

Дик слушал рассказы Оливера за двусторонним зеркалом и с каждым новым трупом всё отчётливее понимал, где тот лгал. Свои убийства тот смаковал: будто каждый убитый ему лично задолжал и заслужил такой участи. Но те убийства, в которых жертвы были убиты иначе, он описывал, словно заученный текст. Маккини, видимо, это заметил, и начал давить глубже. Оливер нервничал, срывался, обзывал женщин шлюхами, а мужчин импотентами. Но крысами оставались лишь его жертвы.

  


Оливера определили в обновленную лечебницу Аркхем уже на следующий день. Ублюдку-каннибалу с десятком жертв на счету обычная тюрьма не подходила. Дик был согласен с таким решением, но не согласен с тем, что на Оливера все трупы повесили. Бисли убил не он. Ту официантку — тоже не он. И ещё десятки людей были на совести Джея, а не Оливера.

Маккини в сопровождении ещё нескольких офицеров должен был сопровождать разоблаченного Штопора в Готэм. Дик же сидел у Чарльза в лаборатории и крутил в руках последнюю открытку от Оливера. Смотреть, как одного виновного увозят за решётку, а второго отпускают, сил не было.

— Отлыниваешь от работы? — Чарльз прошёл мимо Дика.

— До моей смены ещё почти час.

— Перешёл на ночной режим? Это больше мы с тобой не будем видеться? Какой ужас!

— О, единственное хорошее в новом режиме. — Дик даже не улыбнулся. Почему, если псих сознался во всём подряд, его слова так легко приняли на веру?

— Горюешь, что не поймали твоего второго?

— Почему ты при Маккини не сказал, что их было двое?

— Потому что все мои заключения он видел и всё равно закрыл дело, повесив все трупы на этого Оливера. Что я тут сделаю, — Чарльз развел руками.

— От тебя вообще ничего не зависит, да? — Дик усмехнулся. Удобная позиция, ничего не скажешь.

— Возможно, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Зато я слышал, как Оливер благодарил своего покровителя за «чудный заказ». Когда бы ещё он накормил целое отделение человечиной.

— Покровителя? — Дик посмотрел на Чарльза с недоверием. — Протёкшая крыша — вот его покровитель.

— Совершенно верно. А ещё «мистер Джей», любезно отправивший заказ.

— Бррр, — Дик дёрнулся. Слишком уж часто он это слышал про другого человека. — Подожди, но ведь пироги заказала Джин... Чёрт! — Дик сорвался с места.

— Эй у тебя же смена, — Чарльз высунулся в коридор.

— Скажи моему напарнику, что я заболел! — Дик даже не стал дожидаться лифта и рванул на лестницу.

  


***

  


Дик решил не соваться в район Быков в костюме Найтвинга. Провоцировать их не стоило. Джин Чемберс жила на границе восточного района и центра. Как раз там, где заканчивались законопослушные люди и начинались бандиты. Вот только дома её не оказалось. Они больше года были напарниками, но только сейчас Дик понял, что ничего не знал о ней. Если он правильно собрал паззл, то выходило, что он крупно облажался по всем фронтам, не заметив, что работал с настоящим наёмным убийцей. Теперь, вспоминая ход событий, Дик всё больше понимал, что не замечал слона в комнате.

Дома Джин не оказалось на карте, да и в городе. Судя по пустырю, тот давно был снесён, вот только документы она конечно же не меняла, и в полиции знали фальшивый адрес. Осталось проверить пекарню Оливера: может, там он найдёт «покровителя Джея».

Малехонькая кухонька, одно окно для выдачи и небольшой санузел. Видимо, на большее покровитель денег не давал. На компьютере Оливера Дик нашёл письма с указаниями от Джея. Это и правда была вендетта Оливера, а вот информацию о родственниках и адреса сливала Джин. Как и семейное фото, которое Дик нашёл сожжённым в корзине капитана. То ли Джин игралась с Оливером, то ли ей нужен был запасной план, если ей наступят на хвост. И он на удивление сработал.

  


Выстрелы на улице заставили оторваться от компьютера Оливера и выйти на улицу. Дик осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия. Не стоило надолго задерживаться здесь. Всё мало-мальски важное он узнал, почту для трекинга записал в телефон. Стоило быстро убраться отсюда домой или хотя бы в убежище, целее будет.

Свернув в переулок, Дик прошёл мимо валяющегося на земле алкоголика и быстрым шагом направился к освещенной фонарями улице, где начинался центральный район. Уже на последних шагах его схватили за воротник куртки и затащили обратно.

— Тссс, — щеки коснулось холодное лезвие. — Вижу, ты что-то рыскал у шавки Джей, белый коп, — Джереми Лонг рассмеялся прямо в ухо.

Дик оттолкнулся от стены, и, пусть нож и прошёлся по щеке, ему удалось освободиться. Джереми снова кинулся на Дика с ножом.

— Как-то слабовато, — Дик с пинка откинул Джереми в стену и выбил нож. Приставив тому ногу к груди, Дик выдохнул. — Знаешь, на работе нас слишком многое ограничивает.

— Значит, не такой уж белый, — Джереми усмехнулся и схватил Дика за ногу, пытаясь скинуть. Другой рукой он достал пистолет и направил на Дика.

— Опусти оружие, — раздался электронный, искажённый голос и на входе в переулок сверкнул красный блеск стекла.

— Сука, долго ты меня ещё будешь пасти?! — взвыл Джереми, воспользовался удивлением Дика и, схватив того за ворот футболки, подтащил к себе и приставил тому пистолет к подбородку. — Я застрелю его, если ты сделаешь ещё хоть шаг!

— Скорее я прострелю тебе башку.

— А можно вы без меня разберётесь, а? — попросил Дик, за что его сдавили ещё сильнее. — Понял-понял, — он поднял руки повыше.

Дик заметил блеск металла — видимо, Джейсон поднял пистолет, — и, вставив палец под спусковой крючок, наклонился вниз вместе с Джереми прямо перед выстрелом. Перекинув горе-преступника через себя, Дик разобрал пистолет и бросил детали на Джереми. Тот что-то неразборчиво бурчал, но встать пока не мог.

— Ты охренел? — Дик подошёл к Джейсону.

— Я бы тебя не задел, — спокойно отчеканил электронный голос.

— Да какая разница! Ты мог его убить! За что? Опять за своё?

Джереми пытался подняться, но упал, завалился на бок и начал блевать. Видимо, Дик его неслабо встряхнул, так ещё и ударил о землю.

— Будто ты сделал лучше.

— Мы не должны убивать, Джейсон, — Дик ударил того кулаком по груди. — Никогда, — Дик каждый слог подкреплял ударом.

— От того, что ты повторишь это ещё сто раз, я не перестану... — он направил пистолет на Джереми.

— Прекрати, а... — Дик резко задрал тому подбородок, нащупал две кнопки и откинул забрало осточертевшего шлема, чтобы посмотреть Джейсону в глаза. — При мне ты никого не убьёшь, понял? Попробуй, и станешь врагом номер один. Сколько осталось тех, кто будет терпеть тебя и не засадит за решётку?

Рука Джейсона дёрнулась. Он хмуро посмотрел на Джейсона, а потом на Джереми.

— Он заслужил.

— Тем, что он идиот? — Дик посмотрел на Джереми. — Я вижу его третий раз... и столько же раз уложил на лопатки, — он покачал головой. — Ты точно считаешь, что он стоит твоих стараний? — Дик скривился. — Его больше жалко.

— Ха, — Джейсон убрал пистолет. — Такой себе аргумент, но на этот раз убедил. Ты ранен?

— В смысле? Ты же видел, что нет...

— У тебя на лице, — Джейсон постучал по своему шраму пальцами. — И двигаешься странно.

— Это вчерашнее, — Дик махнул рукой и подошёл к Джереми. Подняв того с земли, он надел на того наручники. — Права зачитать или... или ты уже отрубаешься и ничего не поймешь, — Дик вздохнул и толкнул Джереми из переулка. — Джейсон, — он развернулся. — Если решил задержаться в Бладхейвене, может, вернёшься?

— Скучно одному по ночам? — Джейсон сложил шлем в сумку, которая до этого висела у него за спиной, и закинул её на плечо.

— Подозреваю, что с твоими привычками тебя ещё не раз придётся латать.

— Кто бы говорил, — Джейсон усмехнулся. — И не надейся, что сможешь меня переучить.

— Ох, оставь мне хотя бы надежду, — Дик умоляюще посмотрел на Джейсона, от чего тот аж согнулся от смеха.

  


По пути им пришлось пару раз остановиться — Джереми продолжало тошнить и он начал нести всякую чушь. Дику даже стало немного стыдно за то, что так того приложил, но ситуация не давала особо подумать. Джейсон спокойно шёл рядом — как выяснилось, он уже который день пытался безуспешно вычислить, кто такой Джей, что стрелял в них в ту ночь, только своими способами.

— Наверное, мы уже её и не достанем, — Дик кинул Джереми за решётку.

— Я бы её пристрелил в любом случае. Что? Скажешь, не заслужила?

— Ты можешь об этом не говорить хотя бы в полицейском отделении? — прошипел Дик и повел того на выход.

— О! Дики-дик!

Джейсон фыркнул от смеха и теперь с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

— Я только собрался уходить, а ты уже вернулся! Решил всё-таки заступить на смену? — Чарльз подошёл к нему и шлёпнул по заднице.

— Какого... — Джейсон уже потянулся к пистолету, но Дик успел перехватить его руку.

— Ох, ты с другом... — Чарльз оценивающе посмотрел на Джейсона. — Познакомишь?

— Ни за что, — Дик развернул Джейсона к выходу и толкнул вперёд.

— А! — Как только Джейсон развернулся спиной, Чарльз внезапно изменился в голосе.

— Что? — Дик с подозрением посмотрел на криминалиста. Тот издавал слишком много шума.

— Ничего, — Чарльз наклонился к уху Дика. — Передавай удачи Найтвингу, — он кивнул на Джейсона и положил подбородок на плечо Дика. — Вы отлично смотритесь вмес... — договорить Чарльз не смог, потому что Дик двинул ему плечом по челюсти. — Моф яфык...

— Прости, нервы ни к чёрту.

— Мы идём? — Джейсон с недоверием посмотрел на Чарльза, а потом на Дика.

— Незамедлительно, — Дик сделал шаг вперед. — Хочешь мороженого? Два шарика пломбира с орехами, один шоколадный, полейте карамелью и посыпьте вафельной крошкой.

Джейсон усмехнулся и кивнул.

  


***

  


Может, Джейсон и не особо был в восторге от сожительства с Диком, но всё же почти каждый вечер проводил в квартире и почти не получал новых ранений. Дик подозревал, что Джейсон продолжал творить беззаконие, но больше газеты не трубили о бойнях типа той, что случилась с людьми Сайониса.

— Как ты всё-таки это носишь? — Джейсон смотрел, как Дик стягивал с себя костюм Найтвинга.

— С гордостью, — Дик зашёл в ванную. — Что за коробка в коридоре? — крикнул он, забираясь в ванную.

— Стояла у двери, когда пришёл. Адресовано тебе.

Дик удивился, но не придал значения: душ после жаркой ночи у Красных Быков был на первом месте.

— Подрался с кошками? — Джейсон посмотрел на исполосованный бок Дика.

— Упал на разбитое стекло, — Дик осмотрел себя ещё раз, но больше осколков не нашёл. Он отделался мелкими порезами, так что обрабатывать не пришлось.

Джейсон пробормотал что-то вроде «сочувствую тебе» и уткнулся в телевизор. Дик открыл коробку и вынул оттуда метровую картину. Толстая рама держала лоскутное полотно.

— Что за хрень? — Джейсон встал за спиной Дика.

Дик поднял картину выше. Внизу лоскуты пересекала надпись с подписью: «Моему любимому напарнику Найтвингу. Увидимся позже! — J».

— Это какая-то шутка?.. — Джейсон пытался добиться ответа от Дика, но тот молча передал картину Джейсону и пошёл рыться в шкафу под столом. — Эй!

— Подожди, — отыскав ультрафиолетовый фонарик, Дик вернулся в коридор и, выключив свет в комнате, направил луч на полотно. Ультрафиолет выхватил на каждом лоскуте образ быка. Где-то картинка была ярче, где-то кусочки сохранили только фрагмент изображения. На каждом лоскуте обнаруживался тонкий разрез от ножа. Дик догадывался, что сейчас у него на боку красовался такой же.

— Это какой-то розыгрыш...

— Да, ты же знаешь, Джеи любят пошутить... — Джейсон уронил картину. — Прости.

— Ничего, — Джейсон провёл по лбу рукой и подошёл к Дику. — Ты в порядке?..

— Да, — Дик пересчитал лоскуты. Полиция не знала даже о половине. А ведь Оливер получит срок только за известных жертв. Одна беда — в качестве улики это полотно полиции не покажешь. Дик усмехнулся. Видимо, они и правда ещё увидятся.


End file.
